Pairētsu no ai
by oOoSAKUPINKoOo
Summary: Él le hizo una promesa,la llevaría a vivir miles de aventuras por los siete mares.Él es un despiadado y peligroso pirata, ella es una intrépida princesa que ansia vivir en el mar. Después de 7 años, el destino los vuelve a unir. ¿Cumplirá su promesa? SxS
1. Yakusoku

¡Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras!

Después de un cierto tiempo pensado si lo haría o si no, por fin me he decidido a publicar una nueva historia completamente diferente a la de _Welcome to the middle ages! _Esta historia está basada en un millón de ideas que surgieron en mi mente. Y la primera de todas fue, ¿cómo sería hacer una historia de piratas con los personajes de Naruto? Desde el principio, tuve muy claro que la historia estaría ambientada en un ambiente refrescantemente marino, perdida en el océano. Así, que empecé a ver cómo podría enlazar la historia para que todo estuviera en orden y al final, empecé a escribir este prólogo que he publicado.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos y digo lo mismo que la mayoría, si lo fueran os puedo asegurar que Sasuke estaría a estas alturas con Sakura ^^, pero como son de Masashi Kishimoto, tendré que dejar de soñar con eso TT__TT

Ahora que es el momento de leer, imaginaos estar en medio del mar, donde todo es posible. Piratas, princesas, aventuras y algo de magia.

* * *

_**---Yakusoku---**_

--Promesa--_**  
**_

_La lluvia caía como una ducha sobre el mar enfurecido por el viento, despertando a las olas que subían y bajaban causando una gran revuelo sobre los barcos que navegaban pacíficamente hasta hacía unos instantes. El cielo había pasado de estar azul a estar encapotado por unas gruesas y grises nubes que oscurecían el paisaje. Los truenos estallaban como las bombas, causando un ruido doloroso para quienes lo escuchaban. _

_Muchos decían que era pura coincidencia, que no tenía nada que ver. Otros, por el contrario, afirmaban que aquella repentina tormenta solamente había podido ser causada por ellos._

_A lo lejos, una bandera negra con una calavera y una hoja se alzaba al final del palo mayor de un barco negro como una noche si luna. Las velas eran de un color blanco cegador. En la proa, una sirena de ébano y ojos azules como el mar que mostraba una expresión peligrosa y de advertencia se hallaba incrustada en el barco. Sin duda alguna, se trataba del barco pirata Onyx Sheet, la Hoja de ónice, uno de los barcos más temidos de los siete mares, cuya tripulación era la más buscada por la Marina de todo el mundo. _

_Su capitán, Kakashi Hatake, también conocido como el Pirata Copión debido a que se había copiado todas las técnicas de lucha de sus enemigos. Era, sin duda alguna, el corsario más peligroso que existía por aquel entonces. Muchos incluso decían que había hecho un pacto con el diablo y por eso jamás había salido perdedor de una batalla, además de ser prácticamente invencible. Sus poderosas técnicas, al igual que muchos otros, no eran solo físicas. Había una poderosa fruta prohibida, que quien la comía permitía al sujeto obtener increíbles poderes, conocida como la Fruta del Diablo. Al poderoso pirata le había otorgado el poder de copiar cualquier poder o cosa y conservarla, así, este poder podía ser mejorado con la experiencia, de esta forma, Kakashi Hatake había copiado más de mil técnicas y poderes de otros, haciendo que fuera prácticamente imposible ganar contra él. Sin embargo, no sólo por el capitán del barco este resultaba tan espeluznante, el resto de la tripulación no se quedaba atrás: Kushina Uzumaki, la pelirroja del grupo, no poseía poderes como tales, pero su habilidad con armas blancas la hacía una temible enemiga, le bastaba sostener un arma en las manos para sacar el máximo partido de esta, incluso aunque fuera la primera vez que la veía; Maito Gai, era el eterno rival y amigo del capitán, su táctica de lucha decían que era capaz de manejar el viento de una patada; Tsunade Senju era la médico de abordo, sin embargo, tenía el poder de la superfuerza y otros poderes relacionados con la medicina; Iruka Umino tenía un extraño poder carismático que hacía que las personas hicieran lo que quisiera, así como también tenía conocimientos en todo lo referido a armas de fuego ; Kurenai Yuhi, la pirata invisible se había ganado su mote por la habilidad de volverse totalmente invisible, lo que la hacía una fabulosa espía; Asuma Sarutobi tenía el poder de invocar a los espíritus para que ellos pelearan por él, así como para manejarlos a la hora de prevenir un suceso o lanzar una maldición._

_Todo esto hacía que los capitanes de los barcos rezaran para no cruzarse con ellos durante su travesía, pues los saquearían de inmediato y además los marineros podrían resultar heridos o muertos, puesto que, al igual que todos los corsarios, los de la Onyx Sheet tenían la misma sangre fría para matar a las personas; sin embargo, el Cristal Royal, el barco de la familia real del país de Cristal, no había tenido esa suerte, pues habían divisado el barco pirata dirigiéndose hacia ellos en medio de la tempestad que había comenzado nada más aparecer el oscuro barco en el horizonte._

—_Majestad, es mejor que os pongamos a salvo de inmediato—le dijo uno de los marineros al hombre que miraba con preocupación la bandera negra.— Hay un barco pirata acercándose a nosotros._

—_Tenemos que volver rápido, no me gustan los piratas, es peligroso para todos—le dijo con seriedad y el marinero asintió para darle órdenes al capitán del barco._

—_Maldición,—masculló el capitán al ver como el barco pirata se acercaba con rapidez y la tormenta impedía poder manejar con facilidad el barco para llevarlo a puerto de inmediato._

_El tripulante subido a uno de los mástiles, cogió el catalejo para poder ver a qué ipo de piratas se enfrentaban, porque, con suerte, unos simples mercenarios no serían mucho problema. Para su desgracia, no fue así. Esa calavera estampada encima de una hoja era fácilmente reconocible, y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero. Tenía que avisar a los demás._

—_¡Mi capitán, el barco es la Onyx Sheet!—gritó alarmado y asustado._

_Un silencio sepulcral se hizo dueño de la magnífica embarcación, dejando a todos los tripulantes atónitos y escandalizados._

—_¡¡Moveos!! ¡Rápido! ¡No podemos dejar que nos den alcance!— ordenó chillando histérico el capitán_

_Los marineros iban corriendo intentando no resbalarse con los charcos que la lluvia dejaba sobre la cubierta. Tenían que ir rápido, pues si la Onyx Sheet los alcanzaba iban a tener serios problemas, hasta tal punto de perder la vida._

_El Rey estaba nervioso, no podía permitir que los piratas atracaran su barco, al fin y al cabo se trataba del barco real y era, sin duda, el que más costaba de todos. Además, no solo podría perder la vida él, lo que causaría una gran desgracia para todo el país, sino que todos sus mejores marineros podrían morir también, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. _

—_Su Alteza, no podemos hacer que el bote os lleve a tierra con este temporal, sería casi un suicidio—le dijo un marinero entrando calado por la puerta._

—_Entonces me quedaré aquí, cerraré con llave, así los piratas no entraran,— le contestó con serenidad._

—_¡Los piratas están demasiado próximos!—gritó desesperado unos de los tripulantes desde la mesana._

—_No salga de aquí—le advirtió con seriedad el marinero._

—_No lo haré—afirmó el hombre con el mismo tono, pero algo se le pasó por la cabeza, algo que, sin duda, era mucho más importante para él que el barco, los tripulantes y él mismo— ¡¿dónde está mi hija?! _

—_¡Vaya, este sitio es muy grande!—, exclamó una pequeña niña con entusiasmo mientras paseaba por las escondidas bodegas del gran barco. Pese a estar tan oscuro y parecer un tanto tenebroso, a la niña no le daba miedo. Caminaba admirando cada detalle. De vez en cuando, se detenía para ver las estatuas doradas con forma de sirena. A ella le encantaban las sirenas. Es más, le gustaba todo lo relacionado al mar. Su madre, antes de dormir, le contaba increíbles historias relacionadas con las sirenas, los piratas, las aventuras, las islas desiertas, los tesoros escondidos. Su cuento favorito era el de la Princesa de agua. En él, una muchacha con poderes acuáticos se convertía en una intrépida pirata para navegar por los siete mares y vivir grandes aventuras. Siempre soñaba en convertirse en alguien como ella. Pero ella era una princesa, y no podía ser una pirata, puesto que ellos, en la realidad, no eran buenos. Se lo había dicho su padre._

_Se quedo admirando una bonita escultura hecha de cristal, era pequeñita y tenía forma de rosa. Definitivamente, aquello le parecía una cueva llena de tesoros que ella acababa de descubrir, ¡como su princesa! A esto, la niña sonrió radiantemente._

—_¡Yo, Sakura Haruno, soy la intrépida pirata de agua y este tesoro que acabo de descubrir es mí, ja, ja ,ja ,ja! —gritó actuando como un corsario, y pronto empezó a soñar despierta imaginando que realmente lo era y tenía que dirigir a su tripulación._

_De pronto, algo hizo tambalear el barco con brusquedad y un fuerte ruido hizo que despertara de su ensoñación al tiempo que era arrojada a una de las paredes de la bodega. Se sobó la cabeza, se había hecho un poco de daño. Pensó en llorar, siempre que lloraba venía alguien a consolarla, pero esta vez, intuyó que nadie vendría a por ella, y por puro instinto, se escondió detrás del pequeño mueble que sostenía la figurita de cristal. Escuchó los débiles gritos de varias personas, golpes y el continuo movimiento del barco. Al pensar que podría ocurrir algo malo arriba la asustó. Ella debía de estar allí, pero había decidido hacer una pequeña travesura y explorar el barco por completo, siempre había sido muy curiosa._

_Al cabo de un corto espacio de tiempo, una sombra se deslizó ágilmente por el oscuro lugar. La pequeña, al ver tan solo eso, se horrorizó, creyéndose que era un fantasma. Los fantasmas sí que le daban miedo. Sus hermanas le contaban historias de fantasmas que hacía que tuviera pesadillas en las que al final se despertaba llorando. Aquella sería la primera vez que vería un fantasma, y estaba aterrorizada._

_La sombra caminó silenciosamente por el lugar, como si buscara algo, y lo encontró. La niña observó con pánico como el fantasma avanzaba hasta donde ella estaba. ¿Se la comería como en las historias de miedo? ¿Se la llevaría muy lejos y no podría volver a ver a su papá y a su mamá? Solo pensar esto hizo que sus grandes ojitos verdes se llenaran de lágrimas._

_La sombra avanzó más hasta quedar justo en frente de donde ella estaba escondida, y avanzó sigilosamente un poco más al tiempo que se inclinaba y…_

—_¡Socorro el fantasma me quiere comer!—gritó la niña llorando de miedo, lo que provocó que la sombra se sobresaltara asustada y diera la cara._

—_¡Mierda! Qué susto, joder.¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un sitio así?—preguntó la voz irritada de un niño, mientras se agachaba para ver la cara de la persona que lo había asustado._

_La poca luz que entraba le dio el reflejo a la pequeña de un hermoso niño mayor que ella. Pudo apreciar el destello azulado sobre los cabellos completamente negros y la profundidad de sus ojos negros como el ónice. Sobre su nariz y sus mejillas se podían distinguir pequeñas y graciosas pecas que le hacía ver más infantil de lo que en realidad era. Lo que más sorprendió a la niña fue la vestimenta de él: unos pantalones negros por las rodillas, un cinturón de un azul desgastado donde había atado un cuchillo enfundado, con una camiseta del mismo color. En su cuello, había dos colgantes: uno donde al final había una base circular de ébano donde encima había una calavera sobre una hoja, como los que llevaban los piratas de sus cuentos. El otro, le fascinó, era más corto y terminaba con un cristal esférico azulado donde dentro, misteriosamente, había fuego, fuego de verdad, podía ver como las llamas se movían en el interior de este. No parecía un niño normal y algo le decía que era peligroso, pero ella nunca seguía lo que le decían aunque viniera de ella misma, y no le tomó mucha importancia al hecho de que podría hacerle daño._

_El niño la miró un tanto molesto, pero también sorprendido. No se esperaba encontrarse con una niña pequeña. Era bonita, más bonita que alguna de las niñas que había visto antes. Tenía un bonito pelo rosa algo extraño recogido en un elegante peinado del que se habían soltado algunos mechones rizados. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y de un color aguamarina intenso y los cuales estaban aguados por las lágrimas, eran demasiado ingenuos e inocentes para alguien como él. Su cara era adorable. Con aquel aspecto no podía ser la hija de alguno de los marineros que se encontraba luchando con los de su tripulación, no, esta debía de ser la hija del dueño del barco, lo que significaba, que ella era la princesa del país de Cristal._

—_¡No eres un fantasma!—exclamó sorprendida y aliviada la niña._

—_Claro que no—le contestó él confundido, y entonces comprendió la actitud de la niña— ¿pensabas que era una fantasma y por eso tenías miedo?_

—_Si— dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose, el niño le sonrió para inspirarle una confianza, que realmente no debía de tenerle._

—_No te preocupes, aquí no hay ningún fantasma—la tranquilizó— me llamo Sasuke,- se presentó mientras le ofrecía la mano amistosamente._

_La niña miró, sorprendida, la mano detenidamente y alzó su pequeña mano para estrechársela. Sintió una agradable sensación cuando lo hizo, una que jamás había experimentado._

—_Mi nombre es Sakura— se presentó ella tímidamente._

—_Encantado de conocerte, pequeña Sakura—le dijo imitando con exageración la elegancia de la nobleza, que a él, excepto esa niña que no le disgustaba, le resultaba repulsiva._

_La niña rió con suavidad y después le sonrió, le había convencido. Y entonces volvió a mirar el colgante de calavera y le preguntó algo de lo que tenía mucha curiosidad:_

—_¿Eres un pirata?—le preguntó curiosa y él abrió los ojos._

—_Me temo que sí—le contestó un poco azorado, tenía entendido que a la gente como ella no le gustaban los bandidos como él._

—_¿¡En serio!?— le preguntó exclamando son entusiasmo, Sasuke la miró confundido, no se esperaba eso—¿Y vives aventuras como las de mis cuentos?_

_El niño se rió con fuerza, le había sorprendido._

—_Sí—contestó finalmente— cuando navegas por el mar, todos los días es una aventura._

—_A mí me gustaría vivir aventuras como las de los cuentos,—le contó con una sonrisa, pero luego su mirada se volvió triste—pero no puedo._

—_¿Por qué?—le preguntó curioso al ver ese cambio de actitud._

—_Porque soy una princesa y tengo que llegar a ser una dama, no una pirata—le dijo lamentándose._

—_Qué pena…—se lamentó Sasuke también._

_En ese instante otra sacudida tambaleó el barco con brusquedad y los dos niños acabaron en el suelo. Al ver al niño encima de ella se sonrojó y el niño al verlo se levantó con agilidad y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

—_¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Sakura preocupada._

—_La tormenta esta empeorando—le contestó un poco más serio._

—_¿Tormenta?—le preguntó temerosa la niña._

—_Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas así?__—cuestionó extrañado al ver cómo los ojos de la niña se abrían desmesuradamente._

—_¡Porque me dan miedo los truenos!—exclamó asustada mientras se tapaba su carita con las manos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio como el niño le sonreía._

—_Pero si yo estoy aquí los truenos no te harán nada—le dijo confiadamente._

—_¿De verdad?—le preguntó Sakura dudosa._

—_Te doy mi palabra de pirata—afirmó poniendo su mano a la altura del pecho mientras dibujaba una cruz sobre él con los dedos._

—_Pero cuando no estés, ¿quién me protegerá de los truenos?—le preguntó inocentemente._

_Sasuke se frotó la barbilla con los dedos y entonces se le ocurrió una idea fantástica._

—_Tengo una idea—dijo sonriendo y la niña miró curiosa cómo se quitaba el misterioso colgante de fuego—si llevas esto contigo, será como si yo estuviera contigo._

_Apto seguido, el niño colocó el colgante alrededor del cuello de Sakura, que lo miraba sorprendida y alegre. Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo de esa manera. No se lo regalaba por obligación, ni por cortesía o por que ella era una princesa. Se lo había regalado porque formaba parte de él, y así ella podría sentirlo aunque no estuviera. _

—_¿De verdad me lo regalas?—le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras miraba el extraño cristal. Lo tocó y descubrió que no quemaba._

—_Claro, ahora es tuyo—le dijo y al detectar la mirada de fascinación de la niña le dijo— esa llama la he puesto yo ahí._

—_No quema,—susurró pasmada—¿Cómo la has metido ahí?_

_El pequeño pirata la miró un tanto dudoso, pero al final decidió que confiaría en ella; aunque no supiera bien por qué._

—_Es que tengo el poder de crear fuego con mi cuerpo— le contó en secreto a susurros._

_Los ojos verdes azulados de la niña se abrieron desmesuradamente._

—_¿Cómo fuego? ¿Y no te quemas?— le preguntó estupefacta, puesto que aquello le parecía imposible._

—_Fuego de verdad y no, no me quemo, el fuego no me afecta— afirmó orgulloso de su poder pirotécnico._

—_¡Alaaaa! ¡Qué chuli!— exclamó maravillada mientras hacía palmas con las manos— y, ¿me lo puedes enseñar, por favor?_

_Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa y alzó la mano poniéndola enfrente de la cara de la pequeña, que lo miraba con fervor. Luego, con un chasquido de los dedos, salió una llama que iluminó un poco el lugar. Luego la llama se extenció por todo el brazo, de forma que el área donde estaba quedó completamente iluminada por el fuego.  
_

_Sakura, estaba impresionada, a ella también le gustaría hacer cosas así. _

_Una mujer que Sakura no había visto antes en su vida llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, era muy guapa, tenía el pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas y, por cómo vestía, parecía ser una pirata como Sasuke. Sakura la miró fascinada, parecía ser una mujer muy fuerte y poderosa. Y además, le gustó la extraña babosa que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo._

—_Sasuke nos vamos ya—le dijo un tanto apurada y con una expresión de preocupada en su rostro mientras miraba a todos los lados. Estaba en guardia, esperando algo._

_Sasuke miró a Sakura con tristeza y ella le respondió con una mirada igual._

—_Sasuke… yo…—balbuceó mientras unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojitos._

_El niño la abrazó con fuerza en un tierno gesto de despedida._

—_Te prometo Sakura… que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, podrás venir conmigo para vivir todas esas aventuras que tanto te gustan— le prometió con voz ahogada y la estrechó con más fuerza. Después de unos instantes se separó de ella y le limpió las gotas que se deslizaban por su carita._

—_Lo has prometido—le recordó intentando sonreír._

—_Adiós pequeña Sakura—se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó sorprendida a la niña._

_La mujer y él se giraron y echaron a correr con rapidez para desaparecer entre las sombras del oscuro lugar dejando sola a la pequeña que tenía una mano puesta en su mejilla._

—_Adiós Sasuke, espero que nos volvamos a ver—susurró con esperanza._

—_¡Princesa!— la voz de los marineros la sobresaltaron._

_Un grupo de ellos llegaron hasta donde estaba ella y unos de ellos la tomó en brazos, comprobando que no le había pasado nada malo._

—_Sakura, nos tenías muy preocupados—le regañó, pero sonreía aliviado._

_La pequeña se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en mal estado, su ropa parecía estar rota y rasgada. Además estaban calados._

—_¿Qué os ha pasado?—les preguntó al ver esto._

—_Piratas, princesa, piratas—le contestó un marinero bastante irritado y poniendo especial énfasis de asco al mencionar la palabra "piratas"._

—_Sasuke…—murmuró de forma inaudible, y volvió a admirar su nuevo colgante, que era el sello definitivo de que algún día podría viajar a su lado viviendo miles de aventuras como una pirata._

_

* * *

_

Y hasta aquí llega este prólogo. La promesa que le hace Sasuke a Sakura es básicamente el punto de inicio, ya que sin promesa... me da a mi que después sería en plan... te he visto pero no sé quién eres, de esta manera, Sasuke podrá reconocer a Sakura de entre todas las chicas que vea, porque espero que comprendáis que no van a tener 5 y 8 años durante lo que sigue de historia xD.

En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver cómo se han ido desarrollando cada uno después de nada y nada menos que 7 años.

Mil gracias por leer y si queréis dejarme un review de esos que hacen que te suban la moral un poco xD Aunque si poneís simplemente, "Conti" o "me ha gustado" también vale xDD

Un beso! :)


	2. She's a princess He's a pirate

¡Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras!

Ha llegado el momento de presentar el primer capítulo de esta historia de piratas. Han pasado siete años por lo que recordar que Sakura antes tenía 5 añitos solamente y Sasuke 8. A lo largo de la historia, que más o menos contará con 25 capítulos, los personajes irán creciendo, así volverán a haber saltos de tiempo, pero no os preocupéis porque lo avisaré como en esta ocasión.

A las chicas que me habéis dejado un review:

_Ponzha, setsuna17, LunaTsuk-chan, alexiel_uchiha, Xoxo y Bibi Uchiha_, me alegra un montón que os haya gustado el prólogo y muchíismas gracias por haber escrito, de verdad que me ha animado un montón el recibirlos. Me pone muy contenta de que os haya gustado y espero que os siga gustando la historia de ahora en adelante ^^ .En cuanto a _nanami11_: realmente no sé como haces para dejarme reviews tan largos pero es que lo leo y pienso "¡hay que mona, esta chica!" de verdad y bueno, One Piece ha sido uno de mis animes favoritos y algo de influencia sí que tiene pero solo en cuanto a lo del Fruto del Diablo, lo demás todo ha salido de mi coco xD _Sesrena:_ a mi también me gusta muchísimo piratas del Carube, he visto la peli un millón de veces jajaja pero la historia de Will y Elisabeth es diferente a la que van a vivir Sasuke y Sakura, pero no te decepcionará :) y _Rimiish_: me encanta Disney, a pesar de que no me pega mucho, y también los piratas, así que espero que te guste aunque las bonitas y perfectas historias de Disney no vas ser mucho reflejo de esta historia, ahora cuando lo leas lo comprenderás :)

Como siempre los personajes no son míos y digo lo mismo que la mayoría, si lo fueran os puedo asegurar que Sasuke estaría a estas alturas con Sakura ^^, pero como son de Masashi Kishimoto, tendré que dejar de soñar con eso TT_TT

Ahora que es el momento de leer, imaginaos estar en medio del mar, donde todo es posible. Piratas, princesas, aventuras y algo de magia.

* * *

**~She's a princess, He's a pirate~**

—¡Arriba Princesa!—gritó mientras zarandeaba a la pelirosa que se hallaba profundamente dormida en su cama… hasta hacía unos minutos.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos somnolientos para volver a cerrarlos después de que el sol de la mañana la deslumbrara por completo. Los rayos entraban con fuerza y calor a través del cristal de su gran ventana. No dudó un segundo en cerrar los ojos, molesta por la luz.

La niña se giró llevándose las sábanas con ella y se tapó entera con un gruñido que indicaba que no tenía ganas de levantarse en ese momento.

—Oh, vamos Princesa, tiene que ir a la escuela, ¿quiere llegar tarde?—le dijo la mujer burlona pero cariñosa poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Sakura murmuró algo incomprensible y se tapó con más fuerza en un débil intento de seguir durmiendo.

La puerta se abrió y una pequeño gatito se abalanzó contra la cama haciendo que la pelirosa que había dentro se sobresaltara y finalmente, terminara de despertarse.

Quitó las sábanas de en medio malhumorada y les hizo una mueca de disgusto a la mujer y a la gatita.

—Estaréis contentas, ya habéis conseguido que me despierte—dijo enfadada con el entrecejo fruncido señalándolas mutuamente. Y con esto, se levantó torpemente y cerró un poco las cortinas para que no pasara tanta luz y se volvió,— me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad— las miró para que comprendieran la indirecta y se retiraron de la enorme habitación de la muchacha que estaba parada en medio de esta todavía medio dormida.

Con cuidado, se llevo la mano al cuello y tocó con cuidado el colgante que descansaba ahí desde hacía años. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no soñaba con el día en que conoció al pequeño pirata. Desde ese día su vena rebelde y aventurera había ido creciendo y soñaba con el día en el que él viniera y se la llevase, tal y como había prometido en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, en los siete años que habían pasado desde aquello, había aprendido muchas cosas, y aunque le gustara escuchar historias sobre piratas, ya no le atraía tanto la idea como cuando era pequeña, pero claro, había una gran diferencia. Las historias que se cuentan a una niña de 5 años no son las misma que se cuentan a una chica de 12, las primeras eran fantásticas e inocentes, llenas de cosas bonitas, sin nada malo. En cambio, las segundas, pese a ser igual de fantásticas, estaban llenas de oscuridad, maldad y muerte. Su padre, siempre le decía que los piratas eran muy, pero que muy malos. Que no merecían ni vivir. De hecho, le contó que la familia que había gobernado el Reino de Cristal había sido asesinada de forma sádica y cruel por ellos. Por esto, le dijo que nunca hiciera tratos con piratas, puesto que lo que querían ellos era utilizarla y después asesinarla. Pese a todo, muchas veces se escapaba a los acantilados para poder contemplar el mar, que le atraía con la fuerza de un imán. Le gustaba ver las olas rompiendo contra las poderosas rocas, el reflejo de la luz que se reflejaba en él y el misterioso horizonte. Tantas veces había soñado acerca de lo que podría haber después de aquella línea que separaba el cielo del mar, los misterios a los que se vería sometida y a las aventuras que podría vivir.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pensó con un suspiro de resignación apartándose de la ventana. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Sabía de sobra que nunca saldría de allí, era una princesa, una dama, alguien distinguido y elegante, con honor. Su vida estaba escrita como las de las demás nobles: su educación, un trabajo importante, dinero, poder y un marido que ella no elegiría. Era fácil, sencilla y tremendamente aburrida. Aunque las mujeres pudieran trabajar, siempre se verían con menos importancia con los de los hombres. Y eso era así, punto. Por eso todos los muchachos de su escuela se pavoneaban de todo lo que tenían delante de las chicas que tenían belleza y dinero. En el mundo en el que ella vivía, todo era un negocio, hasta la felicidad. Esa era la razón por la que quería irse de allí, se sentía fuertemente atada, apresada, encerrada, sin alas y sin libertad, sin derecho a elegir lo que ella realmente quería.

Volvió a mirar el extraño colgante y tuvo la sensación de que palpitaba, de que le estaba diciendo algo, como si fuera capaz de transmitirle algo. Una sensación extraña la embargó en cuando tocó el cristal con fuego, como si fuera una especie de premonición, como si le estuviera avisando de algo que iba a pasar. Pero tras volver a dejar el colgante reposar en su cuello, esa sensación disminuyó, por lo que prefirió hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Otro suspiro más y se vistió con el uniforme de su colegio señorial, elegante pero demasiado femenino. En cualquier otra escuela, un uniforma constaba de una falda, una camisa y una chaqueta. En cambio, este era un vestido de color azul claro hasta las rodillas con medias blancas y zapatos de charol. A ella no le gustaban los vestidos, las faldas cortas sí, pero ir vestida como una aristócrata más le ponía de los nervios.

Se colocó frente al espejo y se recogió el pelo en un moño. Las estrictas normas lo requerían, otro fastidio que había añadirle a la lista de por qué no le gustaba se princesa.

Con un ágil movimiento, salió de su habitación para llegar hasta el gran comedor en el que normalmente solo comían cinco personas, pero habían por los menos 50 sillas. Por supuesto, eran muy útiles las 45 sillas restantes, eran perfectas para sostener el aire.

En cuanto se sentó, por lo menos 12 personas le atendieron y le trajeron en una bandeja de plata fina, con un desayuno con el cual por los menos 5 personas comerían, un desperdicio de comida.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió al inmenso jardín de la entrada donde la esperaba un precioso y costoso carruaje hecho de cristal y zafiros, como la princesa del País de Cristal que era, lo que llevara tenía que hacer referencia a esto.

Otras dos figuras femeninas salieron al exterior, ambas vestidas igual que la muchacha, pero eran más mayores, más esbeltas, más femeninas, pero no tan bonitas como ella.

Yuri la Delicada y Ran la Elegante, sus dos hermanas hacían gala de sus nombres en cualquier momento. Las dos con un color de pelo muy claro, casi blanco, en contraste con ella, que su pelo era demasiado llamativo. Las dos eran el mismísimo reflejo de cómo era una princesa actualmente, educadas, elegantes, hermosas… y una cantidad de adjetivos positivos seguidos de todos los negativos que había, que no eran pocos.

—Buenos días querida Sakura—la saludó Yuri mientras subía al carruaje con una sonrisa dejando a todos los jardineros idiotizados. La mayor, con sus 17 años, atraía como un imán al sector masculino de la capital y a muchos nobles de otras.

—Hola querida hermana— saludo Ran con una sonrisa, esta no provocaba el mismo efecto que la mayor, pero con sus 15 años ya estaba siendo muy valorada por todos.

—Buenos días—saludó respondiendo a la sonrisa de sus hermanas.

Cuando estuvieron las tres montadas, el coger se puso en marcha y los caballos empezaron a correr en dirección a la escuela.

—El buen tiempo esta llegando, me pregunto si nuestro padre nos dejará ir a la playa este fin de semana— comentó esperanzada Yuri con su delicada voz mientras veía a través de las ventanillas la potente luz del sol que se reflejaba en todo el lugar.

—Por supuesto, segura que podemos convencerle de hacer una fiesta con todos los adolescentes que pertenecen a la nobleza, ¿no sería algo maravilloso? — dio una idea Ran que hizo que la mayor asintiera y que Sakura bufara, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de las otras dos.

—¿Se puede saber que tienes en contra de todo lo referente a los nobles, mi querida hermana pequeña?—le preguntó un poco irritada Yuri.

—¿Para qué lo queréis saber? Si después de todo no me vais a hacer caso igualmente— le contestó rebelde la muchacha mientras desviaba su mirada al mar.

—No sé por qué tienes que ser tan grosera hablando— la regañó la mayor haciendo gala de sus modales de señorita.

—Si sigues hablando y actuando como una de la plebe nunca conseguirás un buen marido— le advirtió con seriedad Ran y Yuri asintió dándole la razón.

—Tan solo tengo 12 años, no estoy interesada en maridos ni en nada de eso y no sé qué tenéis en contra de la gente normal, os aseguro que hay chicos más guapos fuera de la corte— les aseguró Sakura frunciendo el ceño y las otras dos suspiraron resignadas.

—Creo que nuestra madre se pasó un poco con las historias— comentó Ran viendo por dónde iba la pelirrosa pequeña.

—Si sigues obsesionada con los piratas no llegarás a ninguna parte— le advirtió Yuri con seriedad.

—Yo no estoy obsesionada con los piratas—se quejó Sakura sacando la lengua a sus hermanas que la fulminaron con la mirada ante ese gesto.

—¡Ya hemos llegado, señoritas!— les avisó el chofer cuando detuvo el carruaje en frente de la gran puerta del colegio.

Un edificio de cristal de colores se alzaba ante ellas, imponente, único. Los jardines que lo rodeaban se componía de bonitos sauces llorones, y bajo sus grandes, espesas y verdosas ramas, una variedad de hermosas flores multicolores resplandecían bajo la luz del sol. Las pistas de deporte, el gimnasio, la piscina, el salón de actos tenían su propio edificio, que tenían forma de invernadero.

Los carruajes aparcados eran a simple vista lujosos, caros y ostentosos, se podía apreciar la economía de los estudiantes de esa escuela con sólo ver cómo eran traídos al colegio. No por nada era la mejor institución de enseñanza de todo el País de Cristal, los mejores profesores, los mejores métodos para enseñar, todo lo mejor se encontraba allí.

Claro, que todo lo que reluce no es oro… para algunos. Sakura estaba cansada de aquel lugar, los profesores eran demasiado estrictos y exigentes. Los chicos y las chicas se tenían que relacionar con las leyes de cortesía dictadas. Una muchacha no podía hacer de su mejor amistad un muchacho. Aquello estaba mal visto. Las jovencitas de aquella escuela tenían que ser auténticas damas elegantes, femeninas, delicadas, dulces, amables, etc, etc, etc. Y a Sakura no le gustaba comportarse así, no era su naturaleza el ser distinguida y cursi. Desde pequeña había sido inquieta, extrovertidas, aventurera y valiente. Sin embargo, tras pasar casi 10 años de su vida allí, su personalidad se había vuelto más amena, tenía momentos pacíficos y dulces bastante escasos, por cierto. Lo que sus padres nunca se hubieron imaginado es que a la pelirosa, lo único femenino realmente que se le pegara completamente era su manía de comprar. Así era, Sakura no podía resistir el no comprarse algo que le gustara, y después modificarlo a su gusto. En definitiva, Sakura era el peor ejemplo de princesa que se le podía mostrar a nadie.

Las tres princesas se bajaron de la bonita carroza sonriendo galantemente, pues sabían que todos los estudiantes se habían girado al verlas llegar. Podían haber estado estudiando allí toda su vida, pero el deslumbramiento que producían sobre las personas seguía intacto. Sakura nunca entendía por qué no la podían ver como a una chica normal, es decir, tan solo tenía 12 años, no tenía curvas, sus rasgos eran infantiles y no sobrepasaba a las demás chicas de su curso. Aún así, los demás la veían como si fuera un valioso y precioso cuadro. Pero el problema es que ella no era un cuadro y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, aunque ello supusiera algún tipo de amonestación, que por supuesto, a ella le daría exactamente lo mismo.

Yuri y Ran se adelantaron haciéndole sombra, como siempre. Ellas no tenían la culpa de ser así, tan absolutamente perfectas. Claro que, a veces se pasaban un poco.

Sakura se despidió vagamente de ellas y se fue a su clase. Tenía mucha suerte con respecto a esta, le daba vista directa a los parajes que ocultaban la Scarlet Beach, la playa más misteriosa, y sin embargo, una de las más bonitas de la zona. Claro que lo de misteriosa era lo que más ganaba y no era un misterio tipo leyenda urbana. No, por esa playa misteriosamente entraban todos los piratas y malhechores a la ciudad. Nadie sabía cómo, puesto que estaba muy vigilada. Pero de alguna manera, aquella playa era el puerto perfecto para los piratas. Por eso a Sakura siempre le había gustado tanto. Una vez, se escapó de su casa y entró de forma furtiva a la playa, la cual estaba rodeada por neblina. Lo que nunca olvidó, justo antes de que la pillaran, fue que había un saliente de un acantilado un poco extraño. Se preguntó si era por ahí por donde los piratas entraban.

Se sentó en su mesa y colocó todas las cosas para el comienzo de la clase. Otra vez tendría que escuchar el mismo sermón de todos los días junto con los comentarios de sus compañeros, que por lo general no solían ser muy inteligentes, precisamente.

Una chica que se encontraba en medio de un corro de gente se volvió y sonrió a Sakura al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella.

—¡Buenos días, Sakurita!— la saludó tan enérgica como acostumbraba a ser.

—¡Buenos días, Tenten!—la saludó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se sentó a su lado para hablar, como compañera de mesa y mejor amiga. Realmente Tenten era la única que la conocía de verdad y eso era muy agradable. Podía pasarse horas y horas hablando con ella sin aburrirse. Además, ambas asistían a las mismas actividades fuera del colegio.

—¿Vas a ir esta tarde a entrenar?— le preguntó, pues a veces la pelirosa faltaba y prefería estar prevenida cuando eso pasaba.

—Si—afirmó Sakura con el símbolo de la victoria— ya sabes que me encanta luchar con la espada, es genial.

—Menos mal, no me apetecía estar sola con todos los muchachos mirándonos— suspiró aliviada la castaña.

El tipo de actividades que ambas realizaban diferían mucho de las actividades que las demás muchachas hacían. Lo normal en una señorita era ir a clases de poesía, literatura, canto, costura, piano o algún tipo de instrumento… en fin, actividades que resaltaban la feminidad de una jovencita. Sin embargo, las dos chicas había elegido actividades que hacían de todo menos resaltar lo femeninas que eran: artes marciales y manejo de armas. A Sakura le gustaba en particular la espada. Con los años de entrenamiento había adquirido su propio estilo, y eso le encantaba. Tenten había desarrollado la pasión por las artes marciales. Ambas habían destacado mucho, pero había sido la pelirrosa a la que habían admirado por su destreza. Sakura había empezado con esto por una razón muy sencilla pero muy estúpida según se mirase: una pirata tenía que saber manejar algún arma, ¿y qué mejor arma que una espada?

Las clases siguieron normales, como cada día. Al final de la jornada, ambas jovencitas se dirigieron al comedor del centro, donde había un murmullo habitual. Una muchacha al verlas les hizo gestos para que se sentaran junto a su grupo.

—¿Qué tal, chicas?—les preguntó nada más sentarse.

—Muy bien, pero ya sabes, las clases son un rollo— contestó con naturalidad Sakura.

—Hay un cotilleo de última hora—les avisó con una sonrisa intrigante, de esas que te hacía no querer esperar a que siguiera hablando. Las muchachas le prestaron atención.— Bueno, pues resulta que el otro día vino el barco mercante con algunos daños, pero lo peor de todo, es que ¡les habían robado todo!

—Piratas— aseguraron todas a la vez con mala cara, todas odiaban a los piratas. Sakura se removió un poco inquieta en su asiento, pero nadie lo notó.

—Exacto—afirmó y continuó— y resulta que ese barco se esta dirigiendo a nuestra ciudad, es decir, que piensan atacarnos.

—Entonces toda la marina debe estar alerta, espero que les den caza y acaben todos ajusticiados, como Dios manda— dijo Tenten con los labios fruncidos.

—Pero, es que resulta que no todo acaba ahí— les explicó con alzando las cejas para hacerse la interesante— la bandera de esos piratas, al igual que todas era negra con una calavera, pero había algo más en esa bandera.

Todas la miraron interrogantes esperando la respuesta. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir rápidamente, el presentimiento de esa mañana se había vuelto a alojar en ella, algo que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y casi rezó para que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Una hoja— aclaró y algunos gritos de horror, sorpresa y miedo salieron de la boca de sus amigas.

—La Onix Sheet— afirmaron todas a la vez.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio absoluto, no se escuchaba ningún tipo de murmullo, tampoco se oía el ruido al comer, ni siquiera a un insecto sobrevolando sus cabezas. No se oía nada. Pero todos las miraban, las habían escuchado. Aquellas tres palabras eran tabú, y el solo hecho de mencionarlas llamaba la atención a cualquiera. Porque todas esas palabras derivaban a otra que era, de lejos, mucho peor: piratas.

—No es nada, no es nada—aclaró Tenten con voz despreocupada levantándose y cortando el silencio que se había formado—es que estábamos hablando de lo malos que son los pir… esos salvajes, ¿no os parece?

Automáticamente todas las cabezas se volvieron y un nuevo murmullo se instauró en el lugar, dejando a la mesa de chicas de lado. Todas suspiraron aliviadas, habían sido muy descuidadas al haber dicho algo en relación con los piratas tan alto.

—Madre mía, ¿habéis visto sus caras?— exclamó una de ellas un poco apurada.

—Parecía como si nos fueran a denunciar o a colgar— dijo otra burlona, no parecía tenerle miedo a la opinión de los demás.

—Es normal, ya sabéis que cualquier relación con los piratas te puede llevar a la horca, y además pueden ser un problema muy serio para la ciudad, ya visteis lo que les pasó a los antiguos reyes— dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa pero sabiendo que llevaba razón, se volvió a su amiga— ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

—Uno de los que iban en el barco era el primo del hijo de mi mayordomo— aclaró con una sonrisa, y todas la miraron con cara acusadora. Se llevó una mano al pelo agitándolo,— ya dije que era un cotilleo, de todas formas puede o no puede ser verdad, quien sabe.

—Realmente espero que no lo sea— rogó Tenten al cielo, cosa que hicieron todas menos una.

Sakura realmente quería volver a verlo. Se preguntó si seguiría siendo el hermoso niño del que se había hecho amiga, el mismo que dijo que la protegería, el que le dio su colgante de fuego, su primer amor infantil. Sabía que estaba prohibido, que era tabú, impensable, pero era su sueño. El sueño de ser pirata e ir por el mundo viviendo aventuras, atravesando océanos, batallando contra otros piratas. Ser como la Princesa de Agua. Sería genial… pero aquello no podría cumplirse jamás, puesto que ella no era una chica cualquiera, y tenía que luchar contra los piratas no ser una de ellos.

—Bueno, de todas formas si fueran ellos, nuestra valiente y guapa princesa nos puede salvar, ¿no?— dijo con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo y Sakura le sonrió casi arrogantemente, no había estado entrenando todos estos años para nada.

—Que tiemblen los piratas como se enfrenten conmigo— bromeó la pelirosa riéndose y todas las demás la acompañaron. El ambiente se volvió considerablemente más relajado y pronto el tema de la Onix Sheet quedó tan aparte como las marginadas de la escuela.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 4:30 de la tarde, tanto Tenten como Sakura se despidieron de sus amigas y se montaron en el coche (de caballos) que las esperaba para llevarlas al gimnasio de la ciudad. En media hora empezaría su entrenamiento y no podían llegar tarde, eran las normas. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se dirigieron a los vestuarios para vestirse adecuadamente, y de ahí a coger el arma con la que practicarían ese día. La pelirosa se cogió la espada que tenía reservada, puesto que la suya no podía sacarla de su casa; y la castaña cogió un par de cuchillas.

El entrenamiento fue duro, agotante, pero muy beneficioso. Los mayores se sorprendían con el talento del manejo de espada que tenía Sakura, ya que esta estaba muy avanzada en su uso y era capaz de vencer a sus superiores. Era la alumna estrella, la invencible preadolescente, la princesa de la espada. Después de cuatro horas y media de entrenamiento, Sakura se fue a su mansión, dejando a Tenten con sus hermanos, quienes todavía estaban entrenando.

El viaje de allí a su casa no fue muy entretenido, pero hubo un suceso del que Sakura no se olvidaría en su vida. Pasó por el puerto y vio a los barcos mercantes recién llegados. El chofer estaba preocupado puesto que su hijo iba en uno de esos barcos, así que le pidió permiso a la pelirosa, quien dio su aprobación. Cuando el hombre se bajó a ver a su hijo, la muchachita se puso a husmear un poco por entre la mercancía recién llegada. Con su pequeña excursión llegó hasta el famoso barco del que se decía haber tenido un encontronazo con los piratas de la Onix Sheet. Curioseó un poco por entre todas las cajas, todas le parecieron de lo más normal: comida, ropa, productos, objetos de valor. Nada interesante, por lo que no pudo entender por qué los habían asaltado si ellos llevaban lo mismo que cualquier otro barco mercante. Después de seguir investigando un poco por ahí decidió regresar, ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a su chofer. Sin embargo, una pequeña caja de aspecto estropeado le llamó la atención y se acercó. Sabía que estaba mal hacer eso y que la castigarían si alguien se enteraba. Pero aquel cofre viejo la atraía como un imán, como si la invitara a abrirlo. También sintió el colgante palpitar en su cuello, urgiéndola a hacerlo. Indecisa, miró hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie la miraba. Cuando estuvo totalmente segura, lo abrió. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción al encontrar una pequeña fruta de aspecto azulado. Creía que se trataría de algo más importante, pero tan solo era una fruta más. Aunque no supo reconocerla, debía ser una de tipo exótico para investigar y analizarla. Suspiró con derrota y volvió a cerrar el cofrecillo, Lo dejo en su sitio y de dio media vuelta. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero pensó que si habían guardado la fruta allí era por algo.

Un ruido de sus tripas le reveló que tenía hambre. Y cuando se dio cuenta de esto miró la caja con insistencia. Tal vez no pasaría nada por comérsela, total debía de ser una fruta corriente que alguien habría guardado allí por equivocación. Cogió la frutilla entre sus dedos, realmente era insignificante, pero tenía hambre y algo le saciaría.

Se la llevó a la boca y la mordió. El sabor que tenía era dulce y ácido, una combinación sabrosa y explosiva. Le encantó, así que se la comió degustando el magnífico y único sabor que poseía. Una vez que se la acabó se sintió extraña, pero no supo identificar el por qué. Sentía algo recorrerle el cuerpo, como un hormigueo general. Pero era una sensación agradable, se sentía eufórica e inmensamente feliz. Tenía ganas de gritar al mundo la felicidad que sentía para que ellos también estuvieran igual de contentos que ella.

De repente, unas voces la sacaron de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que la fruto la había producido un efecto raro. Se preguntó si sería alguna fruta que podía servir para hacer algún tipo de droga, puesto que según le había enseñando, las drogas producían en las personas falsos sentimientos de felicidad y euforia. Se sintió realmente mal, ¿y si se había drogado sin querer? Sería algo espantoso. Por lo que decidió olvidar lo que había pasado por su propio bien..

Dejó la cajita tal y como la había encontrado y se marchó corriendo hacia su carroza, donde el chofer la esperaba.

—Ha tardado un poco en llegar, señorita— la regañó indirecta y preocupadamente.

La pelirosa sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras subía.

—Es que cuando estoy tan cerca del mar pierdo la noción del tiempo— contestó bromeando para disimular un poco, y le funcionó bastante bien.

El resto del trayecto fue igual que el de todos los días, al igual que lo que hizo después de llegar. Todo en su vida era pura rutina, todo perfectamente controlado. Lo que no sabía es que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

La brisa marina le acariciaba la cara y le desordenaba su rebelde cabello negro azulado. Sentado en la barandilla derecha con una pierna estirada apoyada en esta, la otra fuera del barco y con la espalda apoyada en la pared externa de la sala de navegación del barco, se hallaba uno de los mejores piratas a bordo de la Onix Sheet.

Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses, convirtiéndolo en un perfecto Adonis. Su belleza, mezclada por elegantes rasgos dignos de un aristócrata y la sensualidad salvaje de un corsario, era muy conocida por todos los mares y océanos, tanto como si había estado como si no. Sin embargo, también era destacado por tener apariencia de ángel, pero ojos y poder de demonio. Muchos barcos habían ardido bajo la intensidad de sus poderosas llamas y muchos otros piratas que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo habían perecido gracias a su voraz e invencible fuego. Nunca había dudado a la hora de matar a alguien. Tenía el poder de la más tórrida llamarada, pero su corazón y mente eran más fríos que el hielo polar. Sus méritos lo habían llevado a tener un cartel puesto en cada pueblo y ciudad con un " Wanted" y la recompensa por su captura o muerte era la friolera cantidad de 600000$. Siendo apenas un adolescente de quince años tenía a toda una flota de la Marina en su búsqueda, algo, sin duda, inédito.

Su barco y su tripulación eran su única vida y familia. Aunque a veces no se terminaba de sentir a gusto con tanta gente, pues él muchas veces prefería estar solo y reflexionar en paz. Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien cálido, expresivo, sociable o gracioso. No era una persona que se abriera con facilidad a los demás, aunque tenía sus propias razones de esto. Pero pese a no tener ninguna de esas cualidades o similares a estas, el pirata de fuego era uno de los más estimados por su tripulación. Su humor era un tanto negro, sus conversaciones dignas de escucha y su mente fría le permitía elaborar los planes más brillantes. Siempre que se encontraba con aspecto de estar dormido, en realidad, era porque estaba maquinando y reflexionando un nuevo plan de asalto a algún barco, el robo de un botín importante o la búsqueda de algún tipo de tesoro único.

Como en aquel preciso instante. Mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa del mar, se encontraba pensando en una estrategia de ataque para el plan que llevarían acabo en un par de días. Este era simplemente perfecto, no había ninguna falla en él. Podrían realizar todas y cada una de las misiones que cada uno tenía asignada. Además el podría empezar con el oscuro objetivo que había elegido llevar a cabo.

—¡Sasuke!— le gritó unos de sus compañeros sobresaltándolo, como cada vez que alguien lo interrumpía cuando estaba concentrado. Abrió sus ojos negros un tanto irritado y sin cambiar de postura, giró la cabeza para mirar al muchacho que había decidido por iniciativa propia el ser su próxima víctima.

—Se puede saber qué quieres ahora— le preguntó secamente, pues cuando lo sacaban de esa manera de sus pensamientos solía estar de muy mal humor.

—Parece que estar de mal humor… ¡como siempre!— exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa seguida de una risa provocada por su propia mientras se acercaba al muchacho, que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No me molestes, idiota— le insultó mientras volvía cerrar los ojos para ignorar al rubio que se había quedado de piedra al ver como era ignorado e insultado.

—Jo Sasuke, realmente has destrozado mi pobre corazón— dramatizó fingiendo estar herido por sus crueles palabras, pero luego volvió a sonreír como si nada de esto hubiera pasado— pero no te molestaría si no hubiera una buena razón.

Sasuke le miró con gesto de cansancio, realmente podía llegar a ser tan pesado.

—Habla— le ordenó con voz seria para que no se anduviese por las ramas, algo muy típico de él. Capaz era de darle una "buena" sorpresa después de haberle dicho cosas inútiles e inservibles que solo le hacían perder el tiempo.

—Nuestro queridísimo capitán Kakashi, te llama, así que date prisa que ya sabes que no le gusta esperar— le contestó con una sonrisa zorruna. Sasuke al oírlo se levantó de un salto y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Cómo lo sabía, ahora tendría que correr, pues aunque su capitán fuera paciente, con la impuntualidad gratuita no lo era.

—¡Cómo no me lo has dicho antes, estúpido zopenco!— le gritó enfadado y el otro le miró con ojos de pena haciéndose la víctima, en consecuencia, volvió a recibir otro más.

—Me has pegado dos veces, mala persona— simuló lloriquear mientras hacía como si se quitara unas lagrimillas de sus ojos. Sasuke se vio tentado a darle otro más a ver si conseguía ajustarle el cerebro bien en su cabeza. Pero una persona notablemente más irritante que Naruto hizo su puesta en escena. El muchacho se preguntó si lo estaban haciendo a propósito para conseguir que llegara tarde.

—¡Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke!— gritó una rubia con voz nasal y chillona mientras se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. Ambos adolescentes la miraron.

Ino podría ser el estereotipo de modelo perfecta. Alta, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo escultural y guapa. Sin embargo, su falta de inteligencia para ciertas cosas hacían que esa perfección se rebajara notablemente para aquellas personas que no consideraban el físico muy importante. Las otras simplemente la admiraban por su hermosura.

—¡Oye Ino tú no te metas!— le reprendió el acusado poniéndose de pie y encarando a la chica que tenía en frente.

—¡Me meto porque estamos hablando de mi querido Sasu!— rebatió Ino cogiendo a un irritado Sasuke por el brazo como si fuera su presa. Él chico la miró disgustado entrecerrando su ojos. No le gustaba que lo tocasen demasiado.

—¡Sasuke no es tuyo, a ver si te das cuenta, rubia tonta!— le increpó Naruto cogiendo al moreno del brazo y soltándolo de las garras de la pirata.

—¡Sasuke, mira lo que ha dicho! ¡¿A qué tu eres mío!— le preguntó con insistencia en su escandalosa voz para derrotar a Naruto en la batalla que habían empezado.

—¡Sasuke no es tuyo ni lo será nunca! ¿¡A que no!— interrogó al aludido para que afirmara lo que él había exclamado.

—¡AY!— gritaron adoloridos ambos piratas por el quemazón que acababan de ganarse.

Los brazos de Sasuke desprendían un enérgico y activo fuego que él mismo había creado para librarse de los chicos que lo tenían cogido y que tiraban de él como si fuera un juguete por el dos niños se pelean. Esta situación lo había hartado. Él no era un juguete, era un pirata, un pirata con poderes pirotécnicos, y estos poderes pirotécnicos salían a la luz de forma espontánea al sufrir una alteración negativa del humor y en ese momento, se encontraba de muy, muy mal humor debido al comportamiento de los dos rubios. Ambos lo habían cogido como presa y habían empezado a tirar de sus brazos cada vez con más fuerza. Gracias a sus llamas, ambos lo habían soltado de forma inmediata.

—Primero, yo no soy de nadie, ¡¿me oís!— Empezó a hablar muy enfadado— segundo, no me gusta que me traten como a un objeto, ¿¡queda claro!— Ambos muchachos asintieron un tanto asustados al ver cómo habían puesto a su amigo— y tercero, ¡me estáis haciendo llegar tarde, estúpidos!

Diciendo esto, se alejó de donde se encontraba para ir al camarote de su capitán, que seguramente no lo recibiría de buenas por culpa de la discusión entre Ino y Naruto. Odiaba llegar tarde, porque eso significaba imperfección y para él, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Por ello, sus planes y estrategias eran alabados por los mayores de la tripulación, porque no podía haber ningún error en ellos.

Entró por la sala de navegación y subió por las escaleras que se encontraban al traspasar la puerta contigua a la del exterior. El barco por dentro podría llegar a ser un laberinto si no lo conocías bien, puesto que en cada pasillo había decenas de puertas que conducían a más pasillos. De esta forma, si algún enemigo se atrevía a asaltar el barco nunca podría llegar a su objetivo, fuera cual fuera.

Sasuke tuvo que caminar por diez pasillos diferentes de pisos diferentes hasta dar con la puerta que guardaba su destino. Tocó esta un par de veces y la abrió.

El camarote de su capitán era digo de ver. Lejos de cuantos rumores sádicos y perversos corrían acerca de Kakashi Hatake, el gusto de este por la decoración interior era algo innegable. Aunque según él se la había copiado de alguna mujer que tenía dicho poder por el diseño de interiores. La habitación simulaba una habitación japonesa, con el papel beige con dibujos de plantas y paisajes de dicha cultura recubriendo las paredes. Los mueble de un suave color caoba. El tatami en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Las cortinas claras que cubrían los ojos de buey. La mesa de patas cortas con una tetera y unas cuantas tazas de porcelana. Algunas estanterías con libros. Un escritorio en uno de los lados. Y, por supuesto, toda una colección de armas que el mismo capitán usaba expuestas en la pared, añadiéndole un toque de peligro entre tanto objeto elegante.

—Me alegra que no hayas llegado tarde— dijo la voz de Kakashi en cuanto Sasuke, sorprendido por sus palabras, entró a la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Creí que me dirías lo contrario, capitán, me he retrasado— dijo con la vergüenza y la frialdad entremezcladas. Kakashi se dio la vuelta, llevaba su máscara de color azul oscuro puesta desde la nariz hasta el cuello y su particular parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, dándole una imagen siniestra en contraste con la habitación.

—Contaba con que Naruto te retrasaría— le explicó con una pizca de humor. Se sentó sobre uno de los cojines que rodeaban la mesa y con un gesto le indicó que le acompañase. Sasuke se apresuró a hacerlo.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?— le preguntó con voz monótona, puesto que por lo general, las visitas a su capitán no eran impredecibles y con la vista puesta en el plan que estaban llevando a cabo, seguramente querría hablar de este para ultimar los detalles.

—En dos días llegaremos a la ciudad,—empezó Kakashi mientras servía té en una de las tazas— sabes que tenemos que actuar de forma rápida y que los demás querrán divertirse— dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza, Sasuke entendió lo que significaba "divertirse" y no le desagradó, después de su propio objetivo acompañaría a los demás, cogió la taza y le dio un sorbo, era té verde— entraremos por la Amethyst Cave, como bien dijiste, solo unos pocos saben cómo llegar, pero dejaremos el barco en la cueva, de esa manera no podrán secuestrarlo.

—El problema será si tenemos que hacer una huida rápida— repuso el muchacho tras reflexionar un poco ante lo que había dicho su capitán.

—¿Qué propones tú?— le preguntó con una mirada crítica y analizadora, sabía que no lo decepcionaría al elaborar algo mejor, que era su intención.

—Podríamos dejar el barco en la cueva, como en un principio—empezó Sasuke desplegando un mapa que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, luego señaló el punto en que decía con el dedo y luego recorrió el mapa marcando una ruta— debería haber varios de nosotros aquí y aquí— indicó las zonas— así podrían alertar a los piratas que se quedaran en el barco para entrar en la playa y recoger a los demás en caso de que hubiera cualquier sospecha de huida.

—Efectivamente, esos puntos son estratégicos y no nos descubrirían— afirmó con una voz alegre pero a la vez maligna, este último tono sabía Sasuke de sobra que lo hacía por darle emoción a aquello.

—A pesar de todo, debemos de ser precavidos, es mejor hacerlo por la noche o a la hora del crepúsculo— sentenció con voz firme, puesto que no se arriesgaría a llevar a cabo su cabo a plena luz del día, puesto que había una probabilidad de un 5% de que los descubrieran y por muy poco que esto fuera no lo iba a hacer.

—Así se hará, iros preparando todos—afirmó y luego se despidió indirectamente. Sasuke entendió el mensaje y dejó la taza en la mesa. Luego se levantó hizo una brevísima inclinación para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Tras volver a recorrer la infinidad de pasillos necesarios, llegó nuevamente a cubierta. Se fijó en que había más gente desde que se había marchado. En cuanto dio un paso que reveló que se encontraba allí, varios pares de ojos se clavaron fijamente en él, pero esto no le intimidó. Una pelirroja se acercó a él.

—Bien, Sasuke, mi hijo me ha dicho que has ido a ultimar los detalles del plan— le dijo Kushina con voz alegre y ojos soñadores, parecía igual de emocionada que una niña de cinco años al preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños— cuéntanos todo lo que habéis acordado— le pidió con una sonrisa incentiva.

Sasuke la miró con gesto de cansancio. Realmente no era una buena idea decirle que no a Kushina, pues sino, se enfadaría al más puro estilo masculino, y no era algo agradable de ver ni de experimentar.

—¿Estáis todos? No quiero repetirlo dos veces— advirtió tajante con seriedad mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba el resto.

—Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacerlo—le dijo con voz tranquilizadora Iruka mientras ejercía esa misma emoción de relajación en él gracias a su poder carismático.

Sasuke miró a todos que lo miraban insistentes e impacientes, parecían tan ansiosos como él mismo. Sabía que muchos habían estado deseando llevarlo a cabo durante años, pero no había sido hasta unas semanas antes que se decidiese que se haría definitivamente.

—¿Estáis todos? No quiero repetirlo dos veces— advirtió tajante con seriedad mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba el resto.

—Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacerlo—le dijo con voz tranquilizadora Iruka mientras ejercía esa misma emoción de relajación en él gracias a su poder carismático.

Sasuke miró a todos que lo miraban insistentes e impacientes, parecían tan ansiosos como él mismo. Sabía que muchos habían estado deseando llevarlo a cabo durante años, pero no había sido hasta unas semanas antes que se decidiese que se haría definitivamente.

—Bien, como sabéis, dentro de dos días llegaremos a la ciudad de Cristal. Dejaremos el barco en la Amethyst Cave, ya que es el único sitio en que estará seguro, sin embargo, algunos se tendrán que quedar—avisó de primeras y vio como algunos hacían muecas de disgusto, por lo que explicó el por qué— en caso de que tengamos que hacer un escape de emergencia alguien tiene que recogernos, no pretenderéis llevar a los marines hasta el barco para que no secuestren, ¿no?— muchos de ellos asintieron dándole la razón y otros simplemente murmuraban entre ellos, Sasuke sacó el mapa y lo extendió para que todos pudiesen verlo — bien, los que se queden en el barco serán alertados por otra tanda de dos o tres que se colocarán aquí y aquí—señaló los puntos estratégicos e infalibles— mientras los demás entraremos a la ciudad por la Scarlet Beach, hay un pasadizo justo debajo de un conjunto de palmeras que forman una W, entre ellas existe una trampilla donde se accede a dicho pasadizo que recorre la ciudad de forma subterránea, por lo que he sido informado, hay un barco que permite el desplazamiento por el agua.

—¿¡Pretendes que naveguemos por una cloaca!—exclamó Ino asqueada y muy disgustada al imaginarse el mal olor que habría ahí abajo. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, desde luego, la rubia no había elegido un buen momento para querer aparentar ser fina.

—Ignórala— le sugirió Asuma con voz grave mientras lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Ino que bajó la cabeza avergonzada,— ¿a qué hora va a ser todo esto?

—Empezaremos a movilizarnos en la hora del crepúsculo, así no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que nos descubran— explicó con calma mientras con un lápiz de color rojo les marcaba la ruta que iban a seguir— aquí hay un callejón donde podremos salir sin que nadie nos vea, este desemboca en la Sapphire Plaza.— indicó mientras ponía una cruz sobre esta— ahí daremos el golpe, cada uno tendrá su misión por los alrededores de esta. El capitán nos ha dado su permiso para divertirnos todo lo que queramos después de cumplir.

—Eso si no nos pillan antes— repuso Sai con una falsa sonrisa provocando que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada, aquel chico de piel albina siempre conseguía ponerle de los nervios con sus comentarios.

-¡Qué dices, Sai!—exclamó Naruto proporcionándole un puñetazo flojo el brazo al susodicho— los planes de Sasuke nunca han fallado y si él dice que podremos divertirnos es que lo podremos hacer.

—No sé porqué te empeñas en llevarle la contraria a Sasuke siempre, pero no lo hagas, es problemático para todos— añadió Shikamaru aburrido y Sai quitó la sonrisa para volver a la indiferencia.

—Tendremos como máximo el amanecer, antes de que el Sol salga por el horizonte tendremos que haber vuelto todos al barco, ¿entendido?— todos asintieron.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, él al igual que los demás, estaba impaciente por llegar, había muchas cosas que tenía que resolver en esa ciudad.

—Bien, pues a partir de eso, todo está listo, tendremos que elegir quién se queda— dijo Tsunade mirándolos a todos, — ¿quién no tiene una misión asignada?

—Yo no tengo— contestó un Lee triste por no poder participar junto con sus compañeros.

—Yo tampoco— se unió Ino, que parecía ser la única que estaba encantada por no participar, puesto que había llegado agotada de la última misión que había tenido hacía poco y necesitaba tiempo para reponerse.

—Entonces vosotros dos junto conmigo os quedaréis en el barco— decidió Tsunade.

—Yo y Sai seremos uno de los grupos para hacer guardia— dijo Iruka mientras Sai asintió con la cabeza afirmándolo.

—Yo estaré en el otro grupo—indicó Obito, quien se había unido cinco años atrás a ellos.

—Yo le acompañaré—se sumó Shino mientras observaba a sus bichos.

—Ya está todo listo y preparado, espero que hayáis entrenado lo suficiente como para estar a la altura— advirtió Ibiki Morino, otra adquisición de la Onix Sheet, era uno de los más viejos del barco, pero aún así peleaba como si tuviera el cuerpo de un crío.

—Ibiki tiene razón, esto puede llegar a ser un poco peligroso— indicó Kurenai que acababa de llegar, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la mayoría— tranquilos, yo ya me sé el plan de memoria.

—Y esta vez no dejéis que os quiten nada, que os recuerdo que tenemos que recuperar el Kori-Mizu Fruit, que ha sido un grave error el haberlo perdido— dijo Tsunade con voz dura y los participantes en esa misión apartaron su mirada, ya sabían que el haber perdido ese Fruto del Diablo había sido un fallo muy grave, puesto que era el único que había y les había costado demasiado encontrarlo para después haberlo perdido.

—Lo recuperaremos— aseguró Sasuke aunque no había sido partícipe de dicha misión.

Tras un rato más para aclarar todo lo que fuera necesario, que significó alguna que otra discusión entre diferentes ideas, cada uno se retiró. Sasuke se quedó con Naruto. De tal forma que ambos bajaron a la cocina, pues empezaron a tener hambre. La cocina del barco estaba bastante completa, y además tenían a Ayame, que aunque no fuera pirata, era una excelente cocinera. A la cocina era fácil acceder, siempre tenían que coger el segundo pasillo, la segunda puerta y así hasta llegar a la puerta de destino.

—¿Qué tal, chicos?— les preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa dulce y tierna que la caracterizaba. En ese momento la habían pillado mirando al horno, lo que significaba que se tenía que estar haciendo algo en él. Un delicioso aroma les llegó hasta su nariz.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué es lo que estás cocinando?—le preguntó Naruto al percibir el peculiar aroma de la comida, él tomó asiento junto con Sasuke en una de las mesas.

—Ahora mismo un bizcocho de chocolate—contestó sonriendo y a Naruto se le hizo la boca agua al imaginarse a él mismo comiéndoselo.

—¿Hay algo que podemos comer?— le preguntó Sasuke, Ayame asintió.

—Si tenéis mucha hambre, he preparado boquerones enharinados y gambas fritas, ¿os apetece?— contestó a sabiendas de que ambos dirían que sí sin pensarlo siquiera. Efectivamente asintieron con avidez y la cocinera les llevó un plato con ambas cosas. Nada más poner el plato sobre la mesa, el rubio se abalanzó y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero de forma discreta. Ambos felicitaron a Ayame por lo bien que la había salido.

—Estoy deseando que llegue pasado mañana— le dijo Naruto mientras se zampaba un boquerón.

—Yo también— asintió el moreno cogiendo una gamba.

—Safss qu manñchanña tgefnenmosh qwue enñgtrfemnar— continuó el rubio con la boca llena, haciendo que fuera casi imposible entenderle y Sasuke le propinó un pequeño golpe amistoso en la cabeza.

—No hables con la boza llena, idiota— lo regañó disgustado.

Naruto se tragó todo y respondió burlón:

—Soy un pirata no un noble fino.

—Eso me trae sin cuidado estúpido, lo que no quiero es que me caigan trozos de la comida que estás masticando, guarro— le explicó irritado por la insinuación. Si había algo que Sasuke detestara era sin duda alguna la gente de la aristocracia y tenía muchísimas razones para hacerlo.

—Bah, tonterías,— dijo restándole importancia mientras se volvía a llenar la boca de comida.

—No tienes remedio, eres un perdedor— suspiró Sasuke dándole la razón añadiendo un pequeño incentivo de pelea al final. La reacción de Naruto fue la que él esperaba.

—¿A quién llamas perdedor, amargado?— le preguntó en voz muy alta con el entrecejo fruncido pero con una sonrisa zorruna— ¿acaso quieres pelea?

—No merece la pena, ya sabes que te ganaré— contestó ignorándole para que se cabreara.

—¡De eso nada, imbécil! ¡Ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar!— exclamó levantándose de un salto.

—Chicos si vais a armar lío fuera de la cocina—les echó Ayame sin perder su amabilidad y ambos muchachos salieron fuera.

Después de unas cuantas horas, ambos estaban agotados por haber peleado. Pero satisfechos, sabían que nadie les podría vencer.

Sasuke se subió a la cofa del palo mayor para poder observar las estrellas y poder pensar y reflexionar sin que nadie le molestara. Había sido un día agotador pero provechoso, ya todo esta listo, dos días más y vería uno de sus objetivos cumplidos.

_

* * *

_

_Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, como veis varias incógnitas se han metido de por medio, también hemos podido ver la gran diferencia que existe entre ambos protagonistas. Ahora que Sasuke planea atacar la ciudad donde vive Sakura pra conseguir un oscuro objetivo, ¿qué creeís que hará Sakura? ¿Se reconococerán? ¿Cuál será ese objetivo que espera cumplir Sasuke? ¿Qué le pasará a la ciudad?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el segundo capítulo de esta historia llena de piratas y aventuras: **~Reencuentro~**_

_**Sé que esto puede resultar un poco decepcionante, pero atención! He subido la portada de SAsuke de Pairetsu no ai a mi página de DeviantArt aquí os dejo el enlace por si os queréis pasar ^^ **_http:/ . com/ art/ Sasusaku-Pairetsu-no-ai-167658404 _**también he dejado el enlace en mi perfil por si acaso no se puede acceder desde aquí**_

_Mil gracias por leer y si queréis dejarme un review de esos que hacen que te suban la moral un poco xD Aunque si poneís simplemente, "Conti" o "me ha gustado" también vale xDD_

_Un beso! :)_


	3. Invasión y Reencuentro

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo!**

**Ya sé que he tardado un montonazo, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo, me atranqué en una parte y no me venía la inspiración y con todos los exámenes que tenía (y que tengo) no me daba tiempo. Pero al final lo conseguí, lo que pasa es que me salió más largo de lo que me esperaba porque lo que iba a ser un capítulo al final van a ser dos, si no se iba a alargar este capítulo un montón. Así que ya sabeís que la próxima continuación la tendreís antes, porque ya esta empezada y con la idea clarísima. Asi que me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza U.U'**

**Ahora, los maravillos, preciosos, esplendorosos, etc, etc, etc, reviews que he recibido. De verdad, no me esperaba tanto, fue como O.O Y bueno, agradeceros a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas los comentarios que me habéis dejado y que me han dado muchísimos ánimo para ponerme a escribir y que no puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me ponen ^^**

**Así que bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, que es uno de mis favoritos con el siguiente, ya que es la segunda parte, que creo que me gusta más, es más emocionante, pero era necesario el partirlos, así que espero que os guste :)**

**2º Capitulo de esta emocionante historia que va a ser muuuuy larga, ya os iré adelantando cositas, aunque por la edad de los personajes deduciréis que no se van a quedar todo el tiempo con 12 y 15 años, lo emocionante de verdad viene después ;P**

**Los pensamientos, flash-backs y algunos nombres están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre los personajes no son míos y digo lo mismo que la mayoría, si lo fueran os puedo asegurar que Sasuke estaría a estas alturas con Sakura ^^, pero como son de Masashi Kishimoto, tendré que dejar de soñar con eso TT_TT Por cierto, si me podéis mandar las que sepáis algo nuevo del manga me haríais un favor, es que ya no tengo casi tiempo TT_TT **

**Y ya no os entretengo más xD Dejad correr vuestra imaginación :)**

* * *

**-INVASIÓN Y REENCUENTRO-**

_ºIt's all about youº_

_—Te prometo Sakura… que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, podrás venir conmigo para vivir todas esas aventuras que tanto te gustan— le prometió con voz ahogada y la estrechó con más fuerza. _

_Después de unos instantes se separó de ella y le limpió las gotas que se deslizaban por su carita._

_—Lo has prometido—le recordó intentando sonreír._

_—Adiós pequeña Sakura—se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó sorprendida a la niña._

En cuanto abrió los ojos despertando de su últimamente repetitivo sueño, supo que aquel día sería diferente. Una vaga sensación de que iba a pasar algo estaba alojada en su interior. El problema es que no sabía si iba a ser algo bueno o malo. Pero estaba absolutamente convencida de que algo sucedería aquel día.

Sentía el fuego palpitar a través del cristal, también parecía sentir algo. ¿Podría el collar transmitirle esas sensaciones? _Obviamente no, solo es un collar,_ pensó en un principio dejando de lado la idea; sin embargo, tras meditarlo unos instantes, no descartó la idea, por muy surrealista que pareciera.

Apartó las sábanas y salió de su cama con cierta pereza. Con los pies descalzos, caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta que daba al balcón, abrió las cortinas y salió al exterior.

Su mirada analizó el paisaje que había ante sus ojos, buscando un incentivo para validar su teoría del presentimiento. Pero comprobó, con cierta decepción, que todo estaba igual que el resto de los días, nada había cambiado. De hecho, todo estaba en calma absoluta y no veía nada que perturbara el tranquilo ambiente tanto de la ciudad como de los alrededores. Todo era y estaba absolutamente aburrido… como siempre.

Sin embargo, algo atrajo su atención de forma inmediata y casi involuntaria, pese a no salirse de lo normal. El mar la llamaba, la incitaba a ir hasta él, la atraía con la fuerza de un imán. Eso había cambiado, antes, siempre se había sentido fascinada con él. Pero hacía dos días que parecía ser una necesidad ir hasta el mar o tocar el agua. Si, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el agua hacía que su cerebro solo pensara en ello, como una especie de conexión profunda irrompible. Parecía como si fuera parte de ella. Algo que la asustaba un poco, puesto que no lo comprendía.

El ruido de su pequeña gata acercándose la liberó del embrujo al que era sometida y se volvió para coger a su adorable mascota. Le gustaba acariciarla, su pelaje era infinitamente suave, y además, le transmitía tranquilidad cuando se encontraba nerviosa. De todas las cosas con las que se quedaría de todo el palacio, su gatita estaba en primer lugar. Se la encontró en una excursión a escondidas a la playa hacía tres años, desde entonces, la había estado cuidando. Lo curioso del animal, era que seguía del mismo pequeño tamaño que tenía por aquel entonces, pero ella lo prefería así.

Sakura, con un suspiro, dejó a su gatita en el suelo y se apresuró a arreglarse y a vestirse. Se puso su uniforme y se recogió su pelo.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la extraña sensación la invadió de nuevo. Tras meditarlo indecisa, abrió su armario y sacó una daga. No era de su estilo especialmente, pero prefería ir armada por si acaso, total, no se notaría si la ataba a uno de sus muslos.

El resto de la mañana continuó de forma monótona y tediosa. No había nada nuevo de aprender que requiriese un esfuerzo mental lo suficientemente alto como para conseguir romper los esquemas preestablecidos de las clases. Tenten se había mostrado impaciente y nerviosa durante todo el día, ¿le pasaría algo? ¿Podría tener ella lo mismo? Lo mejor sería preguntarle durante la comida.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tenten?— la interrogó Sakura nada más acabar las clases, la mirada chocolate de su amiga estaba demasiado alterada. Como si estuviera esperando algo realmente malo.

—No… bueno sí… no… sí, no pasa nada— tartamudeó atragantándose y contradiciéndose con sus propias palabras, parecía realmente perturbada por algo.

Los perceptivos ojos verdes de Sakura la analizaron con fijeza, era demasiado obvio que no se había creído lo dicho.

—Realmente estás muy preocupada, ¿te ha pasado algo?—le preguntó inquietándose un poco, su amiga solía ser demasiado directa como para estar en aquel estado.

—Es que… mira creo que lo he debido haber imaginado, eso es, solo ha sido una ilusión, claro que si— contestó autoconvenciéndose de algo que dejaba a la pelirrosa con una mueca de estupefacción en su rostro.

—¿Y qué es lo que has imaginado exactamente?—inquirió tratando de que dijera algo coherente y que su mente pudiera entender, dado que los balbuceos incompresibles no eran su especialidad.

—Nada importante— contestó esbozando una sonrisa un tanto falsa y Sakura le dirigió una mirada casi fulminante, ¿Acaso no podía contestar algo que tuviera sentido o que fuera meritorio de ser escuchado?

—¿Y qué es eso que no es importante?—preguntó con cansancio, como odiaba tener que dar vueltas para conseguir algo.

—Una simple ilusión— contestó para ponerla nerviosa, Tenten sabía perfectamente que su amiga se exasperaba con facilidad y que no tenía mucha paciencia, pero le gustaba hacerla rabiar, era divertido.

—Tenten…— dijo con enfado y con una amenaza silenciosa mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

—Está bien, está bien, esta mañana, de camino aquí, bueno… he visto un barco— empezó adquiriendo seriedad conforme continuaba— ese barco era de color negro, pero no de un negro normal, me refiero completa y absolutamente negro, de ese que no se distinguen las formas; las velas eran extremadamente blancas, cegadoras. Y una bandera negra se alzaba en el palo mayor, aunque no se podía distinguir el dibujo de su interior.

—Estás pensando de que se trata de _ese _barco, ¿no es así?— contestó Sakura especificando el barco haciendo especial énfasis en el "ese".

—Así es— respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, la pelirosa le imitó.

Sakura no sabía si estar muy preocupada o asustada, o sentirse feliz por tener la oportunidad de volver a ver al legítimo dueño de su colgante. Podría ser peligroso, pero el peligro le encantaba, hacía su vida más emocionante. Además, un buen subidón de adrenalina no le vendría nada mal a su mal acostumbrado por el aburrimiento cuerpo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro que al final no es nada— la tranquilizó Sakura con una sonrisa, pero Tenten conocía demasiado bien esa expresión y se alarmó.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Sakura?— le preguntó con preocupación.

Sakura no contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le hizo una señal para que continuaran su camino al comedor. Su día había mejorado notablemente y ya entendía el porqué del presentimiento de aquella mañana. No podía distinguir en qué lado estaba porque, ciertamente, estaba en los dos. Que vinieran los piratas era bueno, pero a la vez malo. Bueno porque implicaba ver al pequeño Sasuke, que ya no sería tan pequeño, al fin y al cabo, y tal vez, cumpliría su promesa y ella podría largarse de allí para vivir aventuras. Sin embargo, también era malo, porque a pesar de todo, los piratas no eran buenos, eran reconocidos por sus crímenes: robos, secuestros, matanzas, amenazas, etc. Y precisamente, los piratas del Onix Sheet eran conocidos por esto. Por ello eran los piratas más temidos y el hecho de haber conocido a uno de ellos siendo este todavía un niño no significaba que no fuera a ser igual, ¿o se equivocaba?

—Oye, Sakura, prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna estupidez— le dijo Tenten con voz seria y preocupada cuando le dio alcance. La pelirrosa suspiró cansada.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a hacer nada— canturreó esquiva saliendo rápidamente por la puerta principal.

—Que no lo hayas dicho no significa que no lo hayas pensado— insistió la otra manteniendo el mismo ritmo que su amiga.

—Oye, estás un poquito insoportable, ¿sabes?— le dijo un poco irritada por su comportamiento— ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

Sakura la adelantó pero la castaña se puso delante suya impidiéndole el paso. Las miradas de ambas eran de desafío pero una estaba cargada de irritación y la otra de preocupación. Tenten conocía perfectamente a su amiga, como la palma de su mano, y la mirada que esos ojos verdes le devolvían no significaba nada bueno, no después de haber visto lo que pasaba cada vez que Sakura ponía esa mirada. En cualquier otro caso se lo dejaría pasar e incluso la ayudaría con el plan que se estaría llevando a cabo en la cabeza de su amiga. Pero sabía lo que pasaba cuando uno se metía en el camino de los piratas. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, salía bien después de que su camino se encontrara con los peligrosos corsarios. Tenía que detenerla.

—Porque soy tu amiga y me veo con la obligación de que no te pase nada malo— contestó frunciendo el ceño pero con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

—Pues no te preocupes por eso más— le dijo con rabia la pelirrosa golpeándola en el hombro para pasar delante, dejando a una Tenten confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le preguntó sin comprender.

Sakura se giró enfadada y la miró con determinación.

—Que de ahora en adelante, ya no vamos a ser amigas— le dijo de forma venenosa y dolorosa, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero después de haberlo estado meditando, supo que era lo mejor para ella. Si al final se iba con Sasuke, ella sería una traidora, una desertora y si eso era así, Tenten sería a la primera que interrogarían, así, ella quedaría totalmente libre de cualquier cosa que intentaran contra ella.

—Eso que dices es una tontería, si quieres paro, pero no veo que esto sea razón para dejar de ser amigas— replicó Tenten sin comprender sus razones, aquello no iba por donde ella quería. La amistad que tenía con Sakura era demasiado importante para ella como para echarla a perder por una tontería.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, después de reflexionar durante unos instantes se dio cuenta de que la calentura del momento le había hecho decir algo realmente malo a su mejor amiga. Pero también reflexionó que, tal vez, lo de la separación era una absoluta tontería. ¿Quién sabía si ese niño al que conoció se acordaría de ella? Tal vez ya lo habían capturado y ella estaba como una tonta rompiendo su lazo de amistad más fuerte.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, me he dejado llevar— se disculpó, pero su mirada seguía con determinación— pero quiero que sepas que no me va a pasar nada, así que no te preocupes.

—Ya seguro, ¿Sabías que los piratas no tienen piedad? Si te enfrentas a ellos no dudarán en torturarte y matarte, ya viste el periódico, no se detendrán por ser una niña— le advirtió con seriedad.

—Olvidas que llevo combatiendo en una academia durante toda mi vida, esos piratas no tienen nada que hacer conmigo— aseguró con falsa superioridad y prepotencia, Tenten suspiró un poco cansada.

—Lo que tú digas, pero luchadores mejores que tú han muerto en ataques contra piratas.

—Pero como no voy a luchar contra los piratas asunto zanjado— cerró el tema Sakura y Tenten la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que he malgastado saliva para nada?— le preguntó.

—Creo que sí— contestó riéndose y al ver el aura maligna que se arremolinaba alrededor de Tenten decidió salir corriendo.

Tenten la persiguió con más diversión y alivio que enfado. Era mejor que aquello solo fuera una broma de la pelirrosa que un descabellado plan.

—¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Te vas a enterar!— le gritó mientras trataba de darle alcance.

—¡No conseguirás atraparme!— le contestó mientras reía.

El ambiente tenso había cambiado totalmente a uno relajado y divertido, pero en la cabeza de Sakura todavía había un plan creciendo. La sensación de esa mañana no había desaparecido sabía que iba a pasar algo y tenía que estar prepasada para ello.

* * *

Mientras, en la misma isla pero en otra parte muy diferente, un barco entraba por la única entrada por la cual no sería descubierto. El temible Onix Sheet se adentraba por la oscuridad de la Amethyst Cave. Cuanto más adentro se metía más se distinguía el violáceo brillo de las amatistas iluminar la cueva haciéndola parecer la Ruta de las Maravillas. Las tranquilas aguas transportaban el barco, cada vez más al interior. La iluminación era tenue, pero bastaba para distinguir las posibles rocas que podrían chocar contra él. Las velas blancas se fueron plegando una a una hasta que todas fueron recogidas. La discreción era algo muy importante, tenían que pasar desapercibidos, al menos por el momento.

—Que sitio más guay— comento Ino con la boca y ojos abiertos. Le maravillaban las joyas y aquel sitio estaba hecho por el violáceo mineral que relucía como ellas. Pensó con seriedad en coger algunos trozos, luego podría hacer con ellos pulseras, collares, etc. Sería un buen negocio, en cuanto los otros se fueran, aprovecharía para hacerlo.

—Si, la verdad, es muy bonito— la apoyó Kurenai admirando el inusual escenario.

—Dejaos de tonterías, esto no es un museo, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra ya— les dijo Ibiki en tono serio, las dos mujeres lo miraron despectivamente, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que dijeran lo que dijeran saldrían perdiendo, así eran las cosas con Ibiki.

—Todavía no estamos reunidos, déjalas disfrutar del espectáculo, no todos los días venimos a la espectacular Amethyst Cave— le dijo despreocupadamente Asuma que se estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Ibiki le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero este no le hizo caso. Ino y Kurenai le dirigieron una sonrisa, si alguien había en el barco capaz de callar a Ibiki, ese era Asuma, tal vez por eso Kurenai mantenía una relación con él, aunque, por supuesto, había otros muchos motivos. La pirata de cabello negro se acercó a su defensor para posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de este en gesto de agradecimiento. Ibiki se apartó de ellos con un suspiro de frustración, definitivamente tratar con mujeres y defensores de las tonterías de estas era algo que el, ciertamente, no podía soportar. Para él, aquello era reflejo de debilidad, aquellos buenos sentimientos hacían un mal pirata de aquel que los poseía. Por eso él era un buen pirata, no había nadie en el mundo capaz de removerle aunque fuera un poco su fibra sensible, que estaba seguro de que no tenía. Eso le hacía, para orgullo suyo, el pirata más peligroso de aquella tripulación. Aunque admitía que muchos podían estar a un nivel muy parecido al suyo, o los que en un futuro lo tendrían, como los jóvenes Sasuke y Sai, que eran fríos y sin escrúpulos, sin duda, sus mejores alumnos.

—¿Y como es que nadie viene a este sitio? Podrían explotarlo, la piedra amatista es utilizada para el comercio de joyas— preguntó extrañado Shikamaru al ver lo solitario que estaba el lugar, y sobre todo, ver que estaba intacta.

—Para algunos el peso de las leyendas es más grande que el del dinero— contestó Tsunade saliendo del camarote con una sonrisa. Avanzó hasta quedar a la altura de los demás.— Hay muchas historias escritas sobre esta cueva, todas mentira, pero la gente prefiere no jugar con la suerte. Además, este sitio es muy peligroso, recordar que cuando aumenta la marea, se inunda por completo. Venir aquí para una persona normal podría ser casi un suicidio.

—¿Por eso se piensan que ni los piratas se atreven?— inquirió Sai incrédulo.

—Exactamente, ellos se piensan que los piratas que entran son fantasmas de personas que murieron ahogadas por la codicia de obtener las amatistas mientras están por estos alrededores— respondió con sorna la rubia.

—Entonces no me extraña que haya tantos casos de pirateo aquí— comentó Naruto con sorna sonriendo— esto va a ser robar y cantar.

—Es coser y cantar, Naruto— le corrigió Ino pegándole en la cabeza en broma-a ver si te aprendes bien las cosas.

—Pero nosotros no vamos a coser si no a robar— protestó como un niño pequeño.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver— replicó fulminándole con la mirada.

—Me tenéis harto— les dijo la voz irritada de Sasuke cuando este y el capitán Kakashi salieron a cubierta para reunirse con el resto de la tripulación.

El silencio se hizo inminente entre todos. El respeto que estos tenían hacia su capitán había sido forjado durante todo el tiempo. Tantas batallas juntos habían creado entre todos los tripulantes un vínculo entre sí que solo el más fuerte de los sentimientos se podría comparar.

Kakashi avanzó hasta quedar justo en medio del círculo que todos habían hecho a su alrededor. Su rostro parecía tan calmado y apacible como siempre. Si había algo por lo que ese hombre era reconocido entre ellos era por no perder nunca la calma, incluso en las peores situaciones, lo que ayudaba mucho a los demás a la hora de actuar.

—Ya es la hora de empezar—empezó sonriendo, los demás correspondieron al gesto, estaban deseando entrar en acción. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían querido ir allí, decían que era impenetrable y que atacar la Ciudad de Cristal suponía una muerte segura para cualquiera. Pero como ellos no eran cualquiera, estaban ansiosos por demostrarles a todos cuan superiores eran.— Ya sabéis cada uno la colocación.

—Shikamaru, Sai y yo nos quedaremos justo encima de la cueva, os avisaremos de inmediato si ocurre cualquier cosa— dijo Obito. Para todos resultaba obvio que ellos tres serían los que vigilaran. Sai los avisaría si alguno de los dibujos vivientes que dibujara veía algo sospechoso. El poder de Shikamaru con las sombras era muy útil para pararle los pies a cualquiera que se dirigiese a la cueva, pues los manipularía antes de que estos realizaran algún ademán de haber descubierto algo. Y Obito, quien actuaría como capitán de grupo, tenía una habilidad parecida a la de Kakashi, podía prever cualquier movimiento de su oponente, incluso realizar tal movimiento con que el otro lo pensara. Si alguien los atacaba mientras hacían guardia, el podría proteger a los dos muchachos.

—Nosotros estaremos en la montaña de Plata, desde allí veremos todo lo que pasa, tanto en la ciudad como en la playa—dijo Asuma haciendo referencia a él mismo y a Shino, con la ayuda de sus insectos. Su posición estaba muy cubierta y solo intervendrían en caso necesario. Y las luciérnagas podrían emitir señales en caso de que ocurriera algo malo en algunos de los dos sitios.

—Ino y yo nos quedaremos vigilando el barco— continuó Tsunade y observaron como Ino hacía un mohín, sabían que a la rubia no le agradaba quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Pero para esta misión era lo mejor.

—Bien, los demás—dijo para finalizar Kakashi mirando a la restante tripulación que les seguiría: Kurenai, Kushina, Iruka, Gai, Naruto, Lee, Ibiki y el creador del plan, Sasuke.— Espero que estéis preparados para invadir la ciudad. Ya sabéis cuál es la única regla: no quiero ninguna muerte innecesaria. Por lo demás, haced lo que queráis, pero no olvidar el objetivo principal de todo esto.

—¡No se preocupe Capitán Kakashi!— le dijo con mucho entusiasmo Naruto.

—Tener mucho cuidado— les advirtió Tsunade con una sonrisa.

—Más os vale traer mucha ropa moderna— amenazó Ino con el dedo y los más jóvenes se rieron. La obsesión de Ino por la moda nunca cambiaría.

—No te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de ellos— la tranquilizó Kurenai guiñándole el ojo con complicidad y la rubia sonrió aliviada.

—Venga, nos vamos— anunció Kakashi mientras se iba. Los demás se apresuraron a seguirle después de despedirse de Tsunade e Ino, que les desearon suerte y que se divirtieran. A la mayor no le importaba perderse aquella invasión, ya había tenido otras, y como médico, era mejor que se quedara allí para las urgencias. La menor, se quedaba con envidia, pero intentó encontrar algo que la distrajera durante todas las horas que sus amigos estuviesen fuera. Saltó del barco, y empezó a recoger amatistas, sacaría mucho dinero y si tenía dinero, seguro que podría permitirse comprar mucha ropa. Con aquel feliz pensamiento, se olvidó que sus compañeros se habían ido y empezó a recolectar aquel mineral de color violeta que tanto le había gustado.

Después de desembarcar y colocarse justo a la salida de la cueva, pero de tal forma que no podían ser descubiertos, Sai dibujó un pájaro que se agrandó hasta ser lo suficientemente grande como para que los indicados subieran en él. Kurenai se montó con ellos, puesto que de esa manera los volvería invisibles y no los descubrirían mientras los dos grupos centinela llegaban a sus puestos. El grupo de Obito fue el primero, pero Sai dirigió el pájaro dibujado hasta la otra posición de defensa donde se quedaron Asuma y Shino vigilando y observando la situación. Por último, dejó a Kurenai con el resto.

Una vez todos reunidos, avanzaron de forma sigilosa por la playa cubierta de niebla hasta las dos palmeras que formaban una W. Sasuke hizo una pequeña llama para que alumbrara mientras abrían el pasadizo por donde entrarían. Unos tras otro entró por la trampilla hasta que el muchacho se quedó el último y, tras extinguir su propio fuego, entró cerrando la trampilla con él.

* * *

El carruaje transportaba a las dos muchachas que acababan de salir de una intensiva tarde de entrenamiento. Aquel día había sido más duro que otros, pero también más provechoso. Tenten había aprendido técnicas nuevas que tendría que desarrollar en futuras clases, pero saber cosas nuevas le alegraba, así avanzaba. Sakura, por su parte, había derrotado a todos los alumnos de su categoría e incluso a algunos de nivel, supuestamente, mucho más avanzado que el de ella. Sentía una facilidad para moverse increíble, como si su cuerpo se transformara en agua y fuera más ligero, lo que hacía que ganara más velocidad y su ataque fuera mejor. Todos lo habían notado y la habían felicitado por su mejora. La pelirosa estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Saber que era la mejor siendo la más joven hacía que su ego aumentara aunque no le gustaba fardar, pero al menos le servía para estar feliz consigo misma.

—Esta tarde ha sido increíble, ¿has visto la voltereta que he dado cuando he lanzado esos cuchillos y he dado justo en el blanco? ¡Ha sido increíble!— contaba emocionada otra vez Tenten que seguía alucinada por el movimiento que había hecho y que había salido de forma limpia y perfecta. Sakura le sonrió y se rió.

—Sí, la verdad es que ha sido genial— admitió la pelirrosa.

—Pero bueno, ¡tú sí que has estado alucinante! ¡La forma en que te movías ha sido una pasada!—la halagó emocionada al recordar el combate de su amiga contra los otros pupilos, la batalla había acabado rápida y mostrando una ganadora que no se había despeinado un pelo— ¿cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso? Era como si te desmaterializaras y corrieras, como… ¡un torrente de agua! Sakura, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso. Así las dos seríamos invencibles no solo tú

—Yo no soy invencible— replicó riendo,— no lo sé, me salía solo era una sensación extraña pero agradable— confesó al rememorar lo que sintió, sentirse tan ligera era una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, parecía como si fuera libre.

Las dos amigas siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Tenten. Era una preciosidad, el tipo de casa en el que a Sakura le gustaría vivir, no muy grande pero bonita y acogedora, un verdadero hogar.

Se despidió de su amiga y vio como la madre de esta la recibía con un abrazo y beso. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, a ella nunca la recibían así. Entre otras cosas porque su madre estaba muerta y ni sus hermanas ni su padre saldrían a recibirla de esa manera. En esos momentos, ella deseaba no ser princesa y ser una persona normal, así, por lo menos, se sentiría como una.

Por las ventanas del coche contemplaba la puesta de sol y la sensación de aquella mañana la invadió de nuevo. La intentó ignorar observando que unas nubes de tormenta se movían con rapidez, supuso que esa noche habría tempestad. No le gustaba la tormenta, es más le daban miedo los truenos. Pero si solo era lluvia, adoraba taparse con las sábanas hasta arriba mientras escuchaba, cobijada, el sonido de las gotas caer.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sabía que esa noche no dormiría bien. Estaría toda la noche en vela por culpa de la sensación que la embargaba.

Al cabo de media hora ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban hasta su habitación. Dejó su cartera sin cuidado alguno sobre la alfombra y se tiró sobre la cama. Sin saber cómo, se sumió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Avanzaban a buen ritmo por el oscuro, húmedo y desagradable pasadizo. Sasuke iba el primero iluminando el camino gracias a que en sus hombros había creado llamas. Recorrieron algunos túneles, llenos de suciedad y bichos, hasta desembocar en lo que supusieron que eran las alcantarillas por el hedor que provenía del agua verde y marrón que fluía en estas. Justo cuando avanzaron un poco, descubrieron varios botes. Se agruparon en grupos de 3 y cada uno empezó a remar lo más rápido que podían para no tener que soportar aquel olor durante mucho más tiempo.

Tras haber recorrido todo el camino, encontraron las escaleras que llevaban hasta la Sapphire Plaza. Desembarcaron con cuidado, amarrando los botes para que no se los llevara la corriente, pues el alcantarillado tenía más recorrido que continuaba más allá, y corrieron hasta allí. Pero justo cuando iban a subir por estas, alguien les llamó la atención. Un sujeto se acercaba con una antorcha. No le dieron mucha importancia al ver que venía solo, era una presa fácil.

—¡Hey VOSOTROS!—les gritó el guardia que los había pillado, quien se acercaba para averiguar de quién se trataba, pues estaba prohibido bajar a la parte subterránea de la ciudad. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al reconocer el símbolo que se repetía en todas aquellas personas. Intentó escapar para dar la voz de alarma pero ellos fueron más rápidos que él.

—Adiós—le dijo Ibiki quien no dudó un segundo a la hora de quitarle la vida a aquel hombre— ahora podemos seguir.

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a subir por las escalerillas. Sasuke abrió con cuidado la trampilla y al subir comprobó que estaba en un callejón que daba directamente a la Sapphire Plaza. Salió con rapidez y ayudó a los demás a subir. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera. Se miraron de forma significativa. Todos sabían que hacer. Naruto y Lee cogieron unos trozos de madera y pidieron a Sasuke que los quemara, el juego empezaría. Una vez que prendió, ambos muchacho empezaron a saltar tejado por tejado prendiendo fuego. Aquel clásico siempre resultaba efectivo para causar el pánico y que todo el mundo intentara hacer desaparecer el incendio y no al causante de este. Bueno, esa ciudad se lo merecía.

Los demás empezaron a saquear y a coger todo lo que veían de valor o útil. Kakashi e Ibiki se apartaron del grupo para buscar información y atender otros asuntos. Sasuke, por su parte, emprendió camino hacía su objetivo.

* * *

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!— sacudió fuertemente Yuri a Sakura para despertarla. La pelirrosa la fulminó con la mirada cuando fue interrumpida de tal manera de su dulce sueño.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Yuri?— le preguntó a su hermana mayor de mala leche, pues sus despertares no eran los mejores y menos aún cuando lo hacían de esa manera.

—¡La ciudad!—le gritó con pánico Ran mientras entraba súbitamente a la habitación provocando dolor de cabeza a Sakura que se encontraba aturdida y confundida.

—¿Pero qué…?— intentó preguntar Sakura que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero fue interrumpida por varios guardias.

—Señoritas, deben regresar a sus aposentos y no salir de ahí—mandó uno de ello mientras que los otros las sacaban de su cuarto. La pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces, pues en cuestión de segundos la habitación se había quedado vacía a excepción de ella y todavía nadie le había explicado nada.

Se levantó perezosamente de su cama y vio con molestia que seguía con el uniforme puesto. Miró por la ventana que seguía lloviendo aunque la tormenta en sí no había comenzado, lo cual agradeció, pues si bien la lluvia no le desagradaba, los rayos y truenos eran una cosa distinta. Pero no vio a simple vista que hubiese nada raro.

Aún así, quiso saber la causa del alboroto, así que abrió la puerta, pero cuatro guardias se encontraban justo en su puerta y no la miraron de forma amigable. Pese al aspecto intimidante que estos tenían, pues eran enormes comparados con ella, intentó sonreír para preguntarles.

—¿Sucede algo ahí fuera?

—La ciudad está siendo atacada por piratas—respondió de forma resumida y sombría uno de ellos.

Sakura se sorprendió, pues pese a que la ciudad era pocas veces invadida por piratas, nunca se había armado tal escándalo, los soldados habían acabado con ellos con rapidez.

—¿Y por qué tanto alboroto, acaso nuestro ejército no ha sido siempre suficiente?— preguntó añadiendo un poco de burla al final, pues todos los militares estaban muy pagados de sí mismos, como si fueran superiores al resto de los ciudadanos solo por pertenecer al ejército y ser reconocidos por luchar.

—Estamos siendo atacados por la tripulación de la _Onix__ Sheet_— indicó de forma fría otro y Sakura lo comprendió enseguida. Las caras de los guardias parecían máscaras de hielo, pero ella adivinaba que la preocupación y el temor se escondían bajo estas. Al fin y al cabo, los tripulantes de aquella embarcación eran considerados de los piratas más peligrosos y sádicos por la mayoría de la civilización, capaces de derrotar a un ejército entero y burlar toda la seguridad de una ciudad, como había pasado en este caso. También entendía el alboroto de sus hermanas, pues si había un asalto al castillo, sin duda alguna, las más perjudicadas serían ellas. Por esa razón, ella no pensaba permanecer allí.

—¿Puedo ir a la habitación de la princesa Yuri? Es que todo este asunto de los piratas me da mucho miedo— les pidió adoptando su pose más inocente y asustadiza aprovechando sus propios rasgos infantiles que le daban una apariencia de niña pequeña.

—Está prohibido que ninguna de las señoritas abandone su cuarto bajo ninguna circunstancia cuando se da el estado de alarma, por su propio bien— decretó el que Sakura ya había adivinado que tenía que ser el jefe de los otros. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues normalmente se le concedía todo al poner aquella pose.

—Como digan— respondió irritada y con el orgullo casi herido.

Se metió en su habitación sin saber si llorar o reír. Había deseado que algo como eso sucediera. Al fin, después de 7 años lo volvería a ver. Con cierta emoción sacó el extraño colgante admirando la llama de fuego que todavía ardía dentro del esférico cristal. Se lo colocó con una sonrisa soñadora. Aunque un sentimiento de temor se hallaba alojado en su corazón, pues si el no estaba o no la reconocía él a ella o ella a él, todo acabaría mal. Seguramente ella desapareciendo de la faz del mundo, pues sabía que los piratas no tenían piedad con nadie, y ella ya no era un bebé del que apiadarse sino una orgullosa princesa, aunque seguía siendo una niña.

Llevaba fantaseando desde los cinco años un reencuentro de cuento de hadas y esperaba que todo fuera así. Al fin y al cabo, aquel niño que conoció no le haría daño a nadie. Caminó hasta el ventanal para salir al balcón y cuando estuvo fuera, la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos no le gusto nada. La asustó.

La pelirrosa estaba alarmada ante lo que vislumbraban sus ojos. Gran parte de la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y se podían ver las demoledoras llamas de incendios provocados. Las columnas de humo que ascendían hasta el cielo formaban una capa oscura y grisácea que se mezclaba con las nubes de la tormenta que amenazaba descargar sobre la acristalada ciudad. El mar había adquirido un color fúnebre y sombrío, sus olas parecían furiosas y se estrellaban con fuerza destructora contra las playas y acantilados. En ese momento, la luz de un relámpago seguida del estruendoso trueno de un rayo, dieron comienzo a la tempestad, haciendo que un aguacero cayera sobre los habitantes y sobre los invasores. Pese a la ducha de agua que estaba lloviendo, el fuego no parecía ceder, permanecía poderoso mientras quemaba todo a su paso.

Sakura se sintió sumamente impotente en ese momento. El hecho de que solo pudiese contemplar la terrible escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos desde el balcón de su habitación, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por los ciudadanos atacados, hizo que tuviese una sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto. Tenía que ayudar a la gente, defender su ciudad. Tenía que hacer algo por ellos, y ese algo no se encontraba en su habitación, sino fuera de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la gran puerta de su cuarto. Sabía de sobra que por el otro lado había guardias de seguridad, tanto para impedir pasar a nadie, como para impedir que ella saliese. Pero no lo iban a conseguir, al menos no la última parte.

Caminó con decisión hacia su vestidor y cogió la "ropa de emergencia" que ella misma había comprado y cuidadosamente guardado para ocasiones como esa, en las que no podía ser reconocida como una princesa. Se puso la camisa blanca con chorreras en el cuello y puños con un cinturón de piel sujetado fuertemente en la cintura. Unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas de piel. Después se colocó una daga en el interior de su bota izquierda y en el mismo lado, pero en el cinturón, se ató otra. En el otro lado, se ató su preciada y gran espada. Por último, se ató una banda en el pelo para retirárselo un poco de la cara, dejando únicamente los mechones de pelo que antes habían sido su flequillo.

Con todo esto listo y preparado, se colocó vendas y otros utensilios pequeños que podría necesitar en el bolsillo que había cosido al cinturón, y caminó hasta su cama, donde debajo había escondido una cuerda lo suficientemente larga como para llegar hasta el suelo si la tiraba desde el balcón para hacer una escapada perfecta.

Odiaba odiar a los piratas, porque ello supondría el hecho de estar odiando sus sueños de ser una y también significaría odiar al primer amor de su visa, pero lo estaba haciendo. Cada ruido fuerte era un ataque más, y ese podría ser la muerte de más de una persona y eso eran sueños rotos. Como el de ella.

Con decisión, ató la cuerda a uno de los barrotes del balcón y la aseguró bien para no tener ningún tipo de incidente. Cuando hubo terminado, agarró fuertemente la cuerda y fue descendiendo cuidadosamente por todo el palacio. Admitía que desde aquella altura daba impresión mirar hacia abajo, pues cualquier paso en falso y la caída podría ser casi mortal. Después de que, para su gran alivio, llegara sana y salva hasta abajo del todo, atravesó todo el jardín hasta donde se alzaba un gran muro de defensa. Se acercó hasta este y fue colocando los pies y manos en cada hueco que pudiese encontrar, lo cual era muy difícil, pues el agua le impedía ver y agarrarse bien a la piedra. Una vez que llegó hasta lo más alto, miró con un poco de miedo y desconfianza la altura que le ahora le tocaba bajar sin ningún tipo de sujeción, parecía casi un suicidio. Realmente estaba muy alto, y no podía garantizar el no matarse antes o cuando llegase al otro lado. _Tienes que ser fuerte_, se recordó tratando de influirse algo de valentía en sus venas. Con muchísimo cuidado, y rezando a todo lo que sabía, se deslizo para bajar el muro sin caerse. Después del primer metro, aquello le pareció más fácil y se confió. Ese fue el peor que pudo cometer.

Cuando fue a colocar unos de los pies, este resbaló sobre la piedra mojada, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella se desequilibrada provocándole pánico. _Socorro_, pensó atemorizada mientras veía como las fuerzas de sus manos le fallaban y sus pies no se podían colocar en ningún hueco. Un trueno que sonó demasiado cerca sobresaltó a la muchacha y, sin querer, se soltó, impulsando su cuerpo al vacío.

_Es el final_, pensó con horror mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe que la dejara inconsciente, tal vez para siempre. Sintió una extraña humedad en el cuerpo, como si el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo bajo la ropa y se encogió para protegerse.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. No hubo ningún tipo de impacto y, sorprendida, abrió los ojos. Sus pies tocaron tierra, pero lo hicieron suavemente. A su alrededor vio acumulaciones de agua suspendidas en movimiento en torno a ella. Atónita ante lo sucedido, alzó una de sus manos para tocar el agua en extraño estado; sin embargo, cuando apenas la rozó, esta cayó junto a las gotas de lluvia. En show, miró su mano y a su alrededor, pero al observar la terrible imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, volvió en sí, a la realidad. No se podía entretener con esas tonterías. Se puso en camino al Monasterio de Plata, pues era un atajo para entrar a la ciudad, ya que la entrada principal estaría cortada o sería casi inaccesible, aparte que tardaría muchísimo más tiempo.

* * *

Sasuke se había separado del resto de la tripulación nada más empezar, no es que no le gustara causar alboroto y escándalo en las ciudades que invadían, pero en esa ocasión había algo que tenía que hacer mucho más importante que pelearse y ver cómo todos quedaban arrodillados a sus pies. A su corta edad ya se le consideraba un pirata peligroso y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Los patéticos soldados que defendían las ciudades o la mismísima Marina no eran nada para él.

Corría con gran velocidad atravesando los callejones y atajos para llegar a su destino. Sabía que no podría salir de la ciudad con facilidad y aunque el asalto a palacio podría ser excitante, todavía tenía asuntos que resolver y la única manera de hacerlo era yendo al Monasterio de Plata. Desde que empezó a planear la misión ir a aquel lugar había sido una de sus prioridades.

Pese a llevar un rato recorriendo la ciudad, esta no parecía acabarse. Por eso odiaba las capitales, eran demasiado grandes y poco prácticas. Había mucho de poco y poco de mucho. Al cabo de unos minutos vislumbró la salida de la ciudad que le interesaba: la que llevaba al Monasterio.

Comprobó que, por supuesto, había guardias resguardándola, pero eso no sería nada para él. Además, un poco de diversión no le venía mal. Con una media sonrisa salió a la luz, sorprendiendo a los guardias que sacaron sus armas de inmediato.

—Vaya, vaya, si es el famoso pirata de fuego, Sasuke de la _Onix__ Sheet_— comentó el más atrevido con tono burlón mientras se adelantaba en posición de ataque.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se fue acercando sin prisa hacia ellos. Su espada estaba enfundada y no tenía intención de cambiar eso.

—Supongo que si os pido de forma amable que os apartéis del portón no me haréis caso—les habló despreocupadamente sin dejar de caminar. Los guardias se envararon ante la proximidad del joven pirata.

—Supones bien escoria— le insultó el guardia y después escupió a sus pies. —No queremos piratas inmundos por aquí.

—Me alegro por vosotros, cuando vea a alguno le avisaré—respondió son inmutarse encogiéndose de hombros. Un tic en el ojo le salió al soldado.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las sabandijas como tú?—preguntó retóricamente y antes de abalanzarse para luchar contra él añadió— ¡que se pudren en el calabozo!

Sasuke sonrió y con el puño dirigido al soldado dirigió una poderosa llamarada que lo envolvió. Los gritos de este no se hicieron de esperar mientras los otros miraban al pirata con temor al saber que los próximos serían ellos.

—¡Terminarás ahorcado!—aullaba de dolor y blasfemaba contra Sasuke mientras las llamas consumían su cuerpo. La muerte por quema era una de las más dolorosas y terribles y él lo estaba comprobando mientras el fuego lo conducía hasta la muerte.

Pese al miedo que tenían al ver como su compañero era asesinado por los poderes del pirata, trataron de luchar contra él; sin embargo, algo lo impidió, un profundo corte en la garganta de dos de ellos apareció de la nada paralizando de miedo a los otros tres que quedaban que no tardaron en correr la misma suerte.

Sasuke torció la boca al ver esto, aunque por lo menos ya tenía la entrada libre. Cuando cayó el último guardia, Kurenai surgió de la nada con una sonrisa.

—Date prisa, no querrás quedarte sin diversión— le dijo sonriendo.

—Me has quitado toda la diversión— contestó aburrido mientras pasaba por su lado para seguir su camino.

—Desagradecido—le dijo en broma antes de volverse invisible de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió al ver lo cerca que se encontraba el Monasterio desde donde él estaba, en un cuarto de hora llegaría. Debía de admitir que la intervención de Kurenai había jugado en su favor, pero hubiese preferido que se los dejara a él. De todas formas, ya todos los de la tripulación estaban acostumbrados a que la mujer surgiera de la nada para hacer la faena, eso demostraba lo sanguinaria que podía llegar a ser.

Atravesó campo abierto por el camino de tierra que estaba hecho para la salida y entrada de los miembros o personas que quisieran visitar el antiguo lugar. Cuando llegó observó que estaba protegido por un muro de piedra. Cuando se dispuso a entrar por lo que parecía ser la única entrada, vio que había dos guardias al acecho. Sonrió, esta vez los tenía para él solito.

A los soldados no les dio tiempo a reaccionar pues las llamas de Sasuke los envolvieron mientras Sasuke pasaba por su lado sin inmutarse por los aullidos de auxilio que proferían mientras eran quemados vivos.

Una vez dentro de la muralla observó cómo se alzaba el viejo Monasterio de Plata imponente e intimidante. Pese a los bonitos jardines que lo rodeaban, con árboles frutales que despedían agradables aromas, distintos tipos de flores salpicadas con el arco iris o a las enredaderas que escalaban sus altas paredes, aquel seguía pareciendo un edificio de piedra gris, frío y sombrío. Después de siglos enteros, entre miles de batallas presenciadas, aquel Monasterio seguía en pie y era lo único que verdaderamente contaba la historia de aquella ciudad. Y justamente eso era lo que le interesaba.

Atravesó el portón de madera maciza y se adentró dentro del lugar. Una vez dentro se encontró con una alfombra roja que atravesaba gran parte del lugar y seguía por las grandes escaleras que se dividían en dos. Observó las lámparas de aceite, que apenas alumbraban, colgadas en estatuas de Santos o figuras emblemáticas de la ciudad, como antiguos reyes o héroes. Los ventanales con bonitas vidrieras de colores que narraban historias se encontraban situados a los extremos del Monasterio, iluminando lo justo. En conjunto, hacía que fuera elegante pero un tanto siniestro, frío y poco acogedor. Abrió el saco que había traído consigo, sacó el mapa que había conseguido del sitio y buscó con la mirada el lugar exacto en que se hallaba la biblioteca. Parecía estar en el segundo piso a la derecha. Volvió a mirar las grandes escalinatas y suspiró con cansancio. Se preguntó si alguien había decidido ponerlo a prueba en cuánto tardaría en cansarse de ir de una parte a otra con rapidez y como un loco.

Mientras recorría el Monasterio, se fijó en los dispares cuadros que adornaban las paredes junto con las cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían la fría piedra. Había retratos inocentes, escenas de ángeles, con cabellos rubios y miradas ingenuas y dulces. Por el otro lado, también había visto algunos que reflejaban verdaderas escenas sádicas y perturbadoras. La cuestión era, ¿cuál de las dos posturas se consideraba la verdadera obra maestra? Solo Sai estaba capacitado para responder correctamente. Por su parte, prefería las pinturas oscuras, daban más emoción que las luminosas e inocentes.

Se paró al ver un gran cuadro que retrataba a una familia, que seguramente sería la monarca actual. Sus ojos no rodaron para contemplar a las emblemáticas figuras de los reyes, ni a las dos hermosas princesas adolescentes. No, sus oscuros ojos se posaron en unos familiares ojos verdes, grandes y con la mirada clara, limpia y pura. Los de la princesa menor. Se fijo en la forma en que, a diferencia del resto de féminas que aparecían en el cuadro, el pelo rosa caía rizado como una cascada por los vuelos del vestido azul claro, lleno de puntilla y volantes. Digno de una princesa. Pero el cuadro no reflejaba a una niña recta y seria, digna de la nobleza, sino a la más pura imagen de una niña infantil, con una sonrisa alegre y sincera, que contrastaba con los rostros serios de sus padres y con las sonrisas altivas de sus hermanas. Como queriendo expresar que la pequeña era diferente.

La imagen de una tierna y asustadiza niña de cinco años se coló en su mente, recordándole el por qué sentía cierta familiaridad con aquel retrato. Sin duda, se trataba de la pequeña que conoció hacía unos 7 años. Sin embargo, con la información que poseía actualmente, y la que conseguiría en un futuro, podía adivinar que de aquella niña del pasado no debía de quedar nada. Sin lugar a dudas, se habría convertido en una muchachita digna de su categoría, tan altiva y prepotente como las otras jóvenes retratadas. Había conocido a muchos nobles en el tiempo que llevaba pirateando, y todos eran igual de hipócritas y orgullosos de méritos de los que una persona normal se avergonzaría de contar. La nobleza apestaba, indistintamente de quien se tratara.

Se alejó del cuadro para seguir su camino y tras recorres pasillos casi laberínticos, llegó a la antigua y enorme biblioteca. Sus ojos se pasearon por la multitudinaria cantidad de estanterías, cada cual repleta de libros de diferente temática. Se adentró un poco más dando una vuelta por el inmenso lugar y mirando los miles de libros que éste poseía. Parecía que iba a tener que estar allí un buen rato antes de conseguir lo que quería. Colocándose en el primer estante, empezó su minuciosa tarea de forma rápida. No tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera.

* * *

—¡Mierda, este sitio es enorme!—exclamó enfadada recorriendo el laberíntico e inmenso Monasterio de Plata. Dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, poniendo toda su rabia en él y siguió.

Desde que había llegado hacía más de una hora, había estado recorriendo aquel lugar buscando la entrada, que para ella era la salida de este, pero la entrada a la ciudad, que era realmente donde quería ir. Pero el ahorrar tiempo no le había salido como ella había planeado, pues no conocía mucho el sitio, a excepción de las pocas veces que había ido con su padre y sus hermanas, y las veces que había ido con el colegio, todas guiadas. Ahora que se encontraba allí sin ni siquiera un mísero mapa, estaba total y absolutamente perdida. Había recorrido pasillos de un lado a otro, metiéndose por habitaciones que habían resultado ser también pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras que desembocaban que más pasillos y escaleras. Definitivamente, no había odiado un lugar tanto como lo hacía en ese momento. Si le hubieran advertido la complejidad interior del edificio, no se hubiese aventurado a recorrerlo ella solita, bueno, tal vez sí, pero se hubiera buscado un mapa o algo.

Después de otro largo período de tiempo corriendo de una parte a otra sin conseguir resultado alguno, encontró un lugar enorme que parecía ser una biblioteca, pero ver que solo había estanterías y estanterías repletas de libros y que aquello era un laberinto sin salida se agobió. Dejó resbalar su cuerpo por una de las estanterías hasta llegar al suelo. Así, sentada en el frío suelo de piedra, completamente perdida y desorientada, sabiendo que debía estar ayudando a la gente y no de esa manera, se puso a llorar de la pura impotencia.

_Solo soy una niña, ¿a dónde iba a llegar?_ pensó irónicamente mientras se daba cuenta que la voluntad, en muchos casos, no era suficiente. Pensándolo bien, ella era una, ¿de verdad se había pensado que podría luchar contra los asesinos más peligrosos de los mares? Si lo razonaba sonaba tan ridículamente estúpido que llegó a la conclusión que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano, su presencia puede incluso, que no habría sido más que un estorbo para aplacar a los invasores.

Impotente, frustrada, agobiada y cansada, las lágrimas no tardaron en desbordarse por sus ojos mientras su llanto resbalaba como una triste melodía por todos los rincones del inmenso lugar. Pero a ella le daba igual llorar, total, no la oiría nadie pues el silencio era algo de lo que se habría percatado desde que entró y supo que no había nadie allí.

Se hundió con su propia tristeza, sabiendo que habría cientos de personas que serían asesinadas, otras que sufrirían la pérdida de alguien querido y otras que no tendrían un hogar al llegar el final del día.

* * *

Después de su exploración por la Biblioteca, encontró el libro que había estado buscando. Era grande, viejo y estaba sucio. Se notaba que nadie lo había cogido durante mucho tiempo.

Por qué será, pensó irónicamente sabiendo el contenido de este. De hecho, no estaba como todos, simplemente colocando en un estante, sino que lo había encontrado en un escondite, del que ya tenía conocimiento, entre dos viejas estanterías situadas al final de la Biblioteca. Aquel libro había permanecido oculto adrede, pues su contenido podría cambiar el curso en que muchas cosas habían sido manejadas.

Tuvo la tentación de empezar a leerlo allí mismo, pero sabía que debía volver para realizar la misión que todos tenían asignada en conjunto. Pues la suya, había sido un aparte que su capitán había permitido porque sabía lo que se traía entre manos.

Metió el libro en su saco notando el peso y bufó, odiaba tener que cargar con un muerto como ese, pero dado el interés que tenía sobre él, lo dejó pasar.

Cuando terminó, escuchó unos pasos que lo alarmaron. ¿Lo habrían pillado? Si descubría lo que acababa de hacer tendría muchos problemas. Agudizó el oído para oír las rápidas pisadas. Eso lo tensó. Si alguien estaba corriendo de esa manera por una biblioteca solo podía significar una cosa: estaba buscándolo. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más rápido. Supo que la persona estaba recorriendo todo el lugar sin dejarse detalle.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_, pensó enfadado. A su parecer había sido todo lo sigiloso que había podido ser. No había hecho ruido y había tenido la precaución de mirar a todos lados por si alguien lo seguía. No sabía dónde estaba el fallo en todo su comportamiento. Escuchar aquellas pisadas solo conseguían que se tensara cada vez más. No podía incendiar toda la Biblioteca, era demasiado llamativo y casi se podía considerar sacrilegio hacer desaparecer un lugar como ese. Demasiados secretos escondía y algún día podría necesitar saberlo. Otra opción era esconderse y huir. O podía encararlo y matarlo, pero eso conllevaba la posibilidad de que su oponente fuera demasiado escandaloso, consiguiendo dar la voz de alarma y que viniesen más, o que tuviera poderes superiores a los de él, cosa que no parecía muy probable, dado que el fuego era un arma demasiado poderosa, pero lo importante era lo primero. La discreción era lo que prevalecía en ese momento. Aunque si lo cogía desprevenido podría acabar con él directa y silenciosamente con un movimiento de su daga.

Se escondió tras una estantería y esperó que el sujeto se acercara más, hasta su posición. Sin embargo, rompiendo todos sus sistemas. Los pasos se pasaron de repente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su estrategia? De ser así tenía un problema, debía ser alguien o muy listo o muy poderoso, ¿un lector de mentes? Sabía que existía esa clase de poder, Obito tenía algo parecido. Espero pacientemente el siguiente movimiento del sujeto. Entonces, escuchó como el sujeto parecía sentarse mientras resbalaba por una estantería. ¿Sería capaz de encogerse o trasformarse en algún animal? Aquello estaba haciendo que se estresara, odiaba cuando el oponente no daba la cara, aunque aquella era, en ocasiones, su propia estrategia. Pero le fastidiaba más cuando alguien interrumpía sus planes de esa manera. El silencio inundó el lugar y apto seguido, un llanto. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa? Primero parecía ser perseguido y se preparaba para atacar y, de repente, ese alguien se ponía a llorar. Descubrió que no era un adulto el que lloraba y que no era hombre. ¿Una niña? ¿Qué narices hacía una niña en una biblioteca llorando? Le hirvió la sangre solo de pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido calentándose la cabeza. Tanto se enfadó que quiso ver la cara que había hecho que su plan casi hubiese sido un desastre. Siguiendo el sonido, la descubrió.

Si comparaba aquella escena con la de hacía unos 7 años, solo cambiaba el lugar y la edad que tenían.

Había sido imposible no reconocerla. No conocía a muchas personas con aquel color de pelo tan llamativo. El rosado cabello caía rizado hasta los hombros. La postura encogida hacía que fuera imposible verle la cara que estaría cubierta de lágrimas. Su vestimenta era la adecuada para luchar, eso lo sabría reconocer a distancia. La cuestión era, ¿para qué una princesa se ponía eso? ¿Acaso no la protegían sus preciados guardaespaldas? ¿Y si era una estrategia de la muchachita para acabar con él? Se rió de sus propios pensamientos, aquella llorosa y asustada chiquilla no podía competir con él.

—Oye tú— le llamó la atención con voz indiferente mientras le deba un pequeño golpecito en el pie.

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz masculina. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un muchacho mayor que ella. Era guapísimo, se sonrojó al ver la penetrante mirada de esos ojos negros. La apariencia desaliñada y salvaje contrastaba con los finos rasgos propios de un aristócrata, pero en lugar de estropearlo, le daban un aura seductora y misteriosa que sabía que hacía caer a cualquier mujer. Algo en él le resultaba familiar pero no sabía el qué. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el apuesto muchacho la había encontrado llorando a ella, la Princesa del Reino de Cristal. Tenía que remediar aquello de inmediato, ya que hablaba muy mal de sí misma.

—No estaba llorando— le dijo antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar, pues estaba enfadada por ser descubierta así. Se limpió con disimulo las lágrimas de su cara y se quedó enfurruñada. Aunque estaba descontenta consigo misma y no con él. Había que tener mala suerte, para una vez que conocía a un chico que le llamaba la atención la encontraba en esas fechas, que vergüenza.

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de la muchachita. Ahora veía los ojos aguamarina que antes había contemplado en aquel cuadro. Seguían siendo grandes e ingenuos. Eso lo sorprendió, se esperaba encontrar otra cosa pero esa mirada era la misma que recordaba, tal vez más madura, propia de una niña de… la verdad es que no sabía que edad tenía exactamente, pero no le echaba más de 12 años. La pose enfadada le daba cierto encanto. Sus rasgos aniñados y el pelo rosa rizado le daban un aspecto dulce. Digno de una princesa.

—Ya, claro— le contestó burlón, hacer enfadar a una noble en miniatura era algo a lo que no se podía resistir, disfrutaba haciéndoles rabiar.— Todavía te faltan algunas lágrimas— le advirtió señalando su cara.

—¡Te he dicho que no estaba llorando!— repitió enfadada mientras se repasaba la cara, efectivamente en la barbilla todavía quedaban algunas.

—¿Y entonces, te gusta ahogar tus penas en la Biblioteca?— le preguntó con sorna, cabreando más a la muchacha.

—¡Eres un idiota!—le insultó poniéndose de pie y encarándolo. Había algo en él que la atraía y también le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía a qué.

—Oye, si llorar está muy bien, además, es lo que le va a la princesas, ¿no?—siguió metiendo cizaña intentando no reírse por las caras que ponía la chiquilla, había herido su orgullo, eso lo tenía bastante claro.— Así es como aparecen vuestros príncipes azules.

—Yo no necesito que un príncipe azul me rescate, yo puedo solita—replicó enfadada.

—Claro, claro, ahora las princesas mutan y se vuelven guerreras, que novedad— comentó burlándose.

—¡Pues te voy a demostrar que soy capaz de defenderme por mí misma!— le gritó.

De un momento a otro, desenvainó su espada y la colocó en el cuello del apuesto muchacho, que sonrió divertido.

—¿Sabes que te puedes hacer mucho daño con eso? Yo de ti la guardaba, que no es un juguete— le aconsejó sin sentirse siquiera un poquito amenazado por ella.

—Yo no estoy jugando— le advirtió muy seria y enfadada. Odiaba que no la tomaran en cuenta solo por ser una niña.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta porque ¡ahí va! Estoy delante de una pequeña princesa que estaba llorando— la provocó divertido.

—¡Te vas a enterar quién es la pequeña princesa!—le chilló enfadada y le atacó.

Por puro acto reflejo se aparto pero eso no evitó que un pequeño trozo de pelo fuera cortado. La miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba que lo atacase de verdad. Levantó las manos y sonrió burlón.

—Tranquila, que lo decía en broma, de todas maneras ya me voy, no quiero meterme en líos—le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero la mano de la muchacha se agarró a su brazo y le hizo girarse.

—A mí no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca y largarte así, sin más— le dijo enfadada. Una batalla aguamarina contra azabache se llevó a cabo.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Sakura con una risa.

—Eres demasiado orgullosa para ser tan pequeña— le dijo con sorna.

—Yo no soy pequeña, tango 12 años— replicó haciendo un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

—Vaya, qué mayor—se burló de ella,— por cierto, ¿qué hace una princesita como tú en un lugar como este?

—Estaba tratando de llegar a la ciudad lo más rápido posible, y como esto era una atajo… al final me perdí— admitió para su propia vergüenza mirando a otro lado.

—¿A la ciudad?— le preguntó confundido.

—Si porque… ¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo que salir de aquí, debo ayudar a la gente— recordó de repente y se alteró.

—¿Qué puede hacer una niña contra una tripulación de piratas tan peligrosa?— le preguntó irónico cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé—admitió, un brillo de determinación y valentía centelleó en los ojos de Sakura— pero seguro que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

—No te recomiendo que vayas, los otros no se detendrán porque seas una princesa— le advirtió, pues no quería que saliese herida, le caía bien, pese a sus orígenes.

—Ya lo sé, pero soy la mejor de la academia con la espada y puede que me necesiten— dijo pensando cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho— ¿los otros? ¿Tú que tienes que…?— Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se fijó mejor en Sasuke, su apariencia desaliñada, las armas que portaba y la forma de comportarse. Ahora caía en la cuenta—tú… tú eres… ¡tú eres un pirata!

El entusiasmo de aquella exclamación sorprendió a ambos. A él porque expresaba simpatía por lo que él era, que era mal visto para muchos y, a ella misma por lo obvia que resultaba ser. Si alguien descubría que le agradaban los piratas estaba muerta.

—En efecto, soy un pirata—admitió con una sonrisa— ¿asustada?

—¿Debería decir que sí?—preguntó con una sonrisa, conocer a un pirata era algo emocionante.

—Una persona normal diría que sí.

—Pero yo no soy una persona normal

—Entonces di que no.

—Vale, no.

Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, había una conexión entre ellos. Algo que les hacía confiar el uno en el otro. Como una especie de química. Una que Sakura solo había sentido con una persona en el mundo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba.

Ese extraño peinado de color azabache. Esos impenetrables ojos negros. Una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa. Esos rasgos dignos de un Adonis. La ropa de pirata y el colgante con el símbolo de la _Onix_ _Sheet_. Solo podría tratarse de _él_.

—Sasuke— susurró.

Así todo comenzó a tener un sentido en su vida de nuevo, recordando una vieja promesa que la marcó de por vida.

_...It's all about you_...

* * *

**Y así se termina esta primera parte con la bonita frase_ "It's all about you"_ sacada de la preciosísima canción de McFly "All about you", si podeis oírla os encantará, yo me aficcioné al grupo este verano y estoy loca por ellos *¬* Pero regresando a la historia, como veis ya se han reencontrado y en el siguiente bueno... digamos que empieza la verdadera historia. Esta, va a tener dos partes claramente diferenciadas y que serán el mismo fanfic. Y regresando con el capítulo, ya veís cómo son considerados los piratas por el resto, ¿considerarían a Sakura una paria en la sociedad si se volviera pirata? ¿Qué contenía el libro que Sasuke ha robado? ¿Cual es la verdadera misión de los piratad de la Onix Sheet? **

**Todo esto y mucho más en próximos capítulos.**

**Y para principios de diciembre subiré la continuación, os doy mi palabra :)  
**


	4. Piratas

**Hola a todos de nuevo! :)**

**Feliz comienzo de diciembre! Por fin ya se acercan las vacaciones y hoy actualizo por la gran felicidad que tengo y porque he tenido tiempo de terminar el capítulo entero, wiii! :D**

**Muchísimas gracias a caro, Chiharu No Natsumi, LunaTsuk-sama, setsuna17, alicia, July Uchiha, irlandaa, martu (¿a ti también te gusta McFly? :D)y a Blackspotmaggie.**

**Como dije en el capítulo anterior, esta historia tiene como dos partes. En esta que es la primera, Sakura y Sasuke tienen 12 y 15 respectivamente, para dar un enfoque más como Naruto, en la que son más pequeños, por lo menos Sakura; y después estará la segunda parte que serán después de cinco años y ellos tendrán 15 y 20, así que entonces las cosas entre ellos serán un poco diferentes ;)**

**Así que aquí os el tercer capítulo, que en teoría es la segunda parte del segundo capítulo :) Pero antes de leer una pequeña_ advertencia_: en este capítulo aparece una escena de violencia un poco muy sangrienta, para dar más enfasis al hecho de que son piratas y no héroes disfrazados de piratas, así que ahí lo dejo.**

**Los pensamientos, flash-backs y algunos nombres están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre los personajes no son míos y digo lo mismo que la mayoría, si lo fueran os puedo asegurar que Sasuke estaría a estas alturas con Sakura ^^, pero como son de Masashi Kishimoto, tendré que dejar de soñar con eso TT_TT Por cierto, si me podéis mandar las que sepáis algo nuevo del manga me haríais un favor, es que ya no tengo casi tiempo TT_TT **

**Y ya no os entretengo más xD Dejad correr vuestra imaginación :)**

**

* * *

**

**.,·-*´'`*-·,.,·-*PIRATAS*-·,.,·-*´'`*-·,.**

_ºCause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_when the days are rough and an hour feels much longerº_

_Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, había una conexión entre ellos. Algo que les hacía confiar el uno en el otro. Como una especie de química. Una que Sakura solo había sentido con una persona en el mundo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba._

_Ese extraño peinado de color azabache. Esos impenetrables ojos negros. Una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa. Esos rasgos dignos de un Adonis. La ropa de pirata y el colgante con el símbolo de la Onix Sheet. Solo podría tratarse de él._

_—Sasuke— susurró asombrada._

_Así todo comenzó a tener un sentido en su vida de nuevo, recordando una vieja promesa que la marcó de por vida._

Todavía no sabía que decir después de haber estado más de diez minutos atónita observando a Sasuke y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Su cabeza no parecía querer asimilar que la persona con la que había estado discutiendo y a punto de pelear se trataba ni más ni menos que la misma a la que había estado esperando durante años. Parecía increíble que después de siete años en los cuales había tenido la costumbre de vigilar que la Onix Sheet apareciese surcando las tranquilar y cristalinas aguas que bañaban la costa de la Ciudad de Cristal. De repente, en el momento más inoportuno, apareciese su príncipe azul que de príncipe más bien tenía poco. Realmente, tampoco se lo imaginaba así, pues la imagen de un niño no era la misma que la de un adolescente. Todo en él había cambiado. Era mucho más alto y fuerte, sus facciones se le habían endurecido un poco y el pelo lo llevaba un poco más largo. Pero esto junto a la estrafalaria indumentaria de pirata y el aura poderoso y misterioso que lo envolvían lo hacía parecer un completo desconocido ante sus ojos. De otra manera, lo habría reconocido de inmediato.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Sa-ku-ra?— le preguntó burlón al ver que la reacción de la niña había sido quedarse muda.

—No, nada de eso—le respondió de inmediato saliendo del trance. Sus ojos lo volvieron a analizar. Se fijo en el colgante de la Onix Sheet y se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Tendría que aprender a ser menos despistada.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a decir nada?

—Pues… no sé que decir— contestó pensativa, pues todavía seguía un poco en shock.

—¿Asustada?—preguntó curioso, pues la pequeña seguía sin reaccionar del todo, pensó que podría estar asustada, pues él era un pirata de la Onix Sheet que, en efecto, era un peligro para ella.

Para su sorpresa, ella sacudió la cabeza indicando una negativa, aunque seguía con esa mirada que parecía estar analizándolo. No lo admitiría, pero aunque estaba acostumbrado a un examen por parte de la población femenina cada vez que lo veían, ese examen no se parecía en nada. ¿Estaría comparándolo con la versión de ocho años que conocía en aquel barco? Era lo más probable.

—No, más bien un poco sorprendida—respondió volviendo completamente en sí y le miró fijamente a los ojos negros con los que tantas veces había soñado pero, en cierto modo, eran diferentes a los que se le parecían en los sueños— es… extraño, te imaginaba diferente—admitió con una sonrisa un tanto insegura, pues no estaba muy segura si le gustaba más así que como había imaginado. La otra versión era más segura para ella, eso sin duda.

Una media sonrisa surcó el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿No esperarías que siguiera siendo un niño, o sí?—le preguntó irónico y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno… tan pequeño no te imaginaba, pero… tampoco tan… mayor— contestó con un poco de vergüenza, pues muchas veces seguía imaginando a un niño de 8 años en lugar de aun muchacho de 15. Pero eso no se lo diría, quedaría como una tonta.

—En resumen, sí que lo hacías— dijo divertido y sonrió al ver el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sakura. Había acertado.

—Pues no, que lo sepas—mintió para no ser objeto de burla. Se preguntaba cómo lo había adivinado. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Eres muy, muy mala mintiendo y también bastante predecible—se burló provocando que la niña se empezara a enfadar.

—Pues eso me da igual, piensa lo que quieras— le dijo cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza y girándola a un lado, con pose de indignación muy característica de la nobleza en general. Eso disgustó a Sasuke, quien no soportaba nada que tuviese que ver con eso.

—Pues claro, pero que sepas que comportándote como si fueras una aristócrata indignada no vas a llegar a ningún lado— le dijo con una mueca de asco y ella le miró enfadada.

—Soy una aristócrata indignada—recalcó entre dientes bastante irritada.— ¿Sabías que a la nobleza no se les trata de la manera que tú lo estás haciendo conmigo?

El ambiente cambió con rapidez a uno más tenso. A Sasuke le gustaba discutir con una niña tan divertida y fácilmente irritable que, lejos de hacer que se llevaran mal, le caía bien. Pero, discutir con una mini aristócrata altiva y prepotente era harina de otro costal. Eso era una de las cosas que más le cabreaban, ¿por qué una niñata tenía que comportarse como si ya fuera superior a él solo por ser de familia real? Odiaba que lo trataran como basura y lo subestimaran.

—Oh, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a las aristócratas indignadas cuando me cabrean?— le preguntó en tono peligroso.

—¿Qué las torturas hasta la muerte para demostrar lo buen pirata que eres?—contestó con burla al recordar las terribles historias que le habían contado para quitar su "ridícula" e "impropia" obsesión por piratas.

Sasuke se enfadó más al ver cómo la pequeña noble se burlaba de él tras haberle hecho una advertencia. Sin embargo, se lo esperaba, todas actuaban igual y después pedían clemencia, era tan… patético.

—Tal vez… ¿acaso quieres comprobarlo?— le preguntó con rabia contenida.

—Claaaro— contestó con voz juguetona, siempre le había divertido desesperar a los demás aunque no entendía el porqué se cabreaban, pero le daba igual.

—¿Nunca te han advertido de lo peligroso que es jugar con fuego?

—Muchas veces, pero nunca me quemo.

—Tal vez sea ya hora de que te quemes— unas pequeñas llamas prácticamente imperceptibles empezaron a emanar de los hombros y brazos de Sasuke, le estaba consiguiendo cabrear de verdad.

—No lo creo—respondió con voz cantarina.

—Maldita princesucha de pacotilla — soltó y de un momento a otro, sacó la daga que llevaba en el cinturón y la clavó con fuerza a milímetros de la cara de la niña, en una ed las estanterías. La fuerza con la que la golpeó provocó que algunos libros se cayeran al suelo provocan un gran ruido y que una capa de polvo cubriera donde ellos estaban.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, pues pese a que estaba un poquitín enfadada con él por cómo la acababa de llamar, no entendía por qué había hecho tal cosa, es decir, era verdad que había jugado un poco con él, pero tampoco había sido para tanto, ¿no? Esa pregunta era respondida al ver sus ojos, pues hizo que temblara un poco, eran demasiado fríos, ni pizca de comparación con la calidez que había visto en ellos cuando se estaba burlando de ella que hasta parecían brillar. Pero no entendía su comportamiento. Aunque sabía que ese era el comportamiento de un verdadero pirata sanguinario y malévolo, nunca había creído que sacara ese lado a relucir con ella.

Apenas se atrevió a ver donde estaba el cuchillo que por poco no la había dañado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó intentando hablar lo más suave posible, pues no quería alterarle más y además, no sabía si conseguiría que no le temblara la voz si hablaba más alto. Algo que le sucedía cuando tenía miedo, aunque solo fuese un poco.— Lo siento, era una broma, no pretendía que…

—No soporto a las niñitas consentidas de la nobleza— le respondió con frialdad.

—Yo no soy…— replicó por la comparación entre ella y gente como sus hermanas, pero fue interrumpida.

—Claro que sí— aseguró con una mueca de desprecio— solo hay que ver cómo te has comportado.

—No me he comportado de ninguna manera, lo de antes solo era una broma— contestó irritada, para ella, las comparaciones eran odiosas, y más cuando ella era el centro de estas.

—De cualquier manera, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con una niñata como tú— comentó mientras recordaba por qué estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar. Tenía otros asuntos que resolver.— Yo no tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos e infantiles que desesperan a cualquiera.

—¡Espera!—le gritó, pero el joven ni se inmutó. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se apresuro a llegar hasta donde él estaba— no quiero que te vayas— le confesó con vergüenza, pues después de tenerlo allí, no dejaría que se le volviese a escapar.

—A mí eso me da igual—contestó cortante, pero su expresión se suavizó al ver la mirada anhelante de la niña.

—A mí no— respondió con determinación.

—Pero como soy yo el que decide me voy— contestó sin pararse.

—Lo siento— le dijo para ver si eso funcionaba— de verdad lo siento mucho, no quería que pasara esto.

Esta vez, Sasuke ni la miró y Sakura hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Vale, si quieres me arrastro y así puedes estar feliz porque una estúpida aristócrata indignada te ha pedido perdón así, si lo hago, ¿te irías de todas formas?

Sasuke sonrió, eso sería muy gracioso. Miró de refilón a la pequeña y sonrió todavía más. Era cierto que eso hasta le produciría placer, el problema era que, para él, ella no se podía considerar una niña noble cualquiera.

—Sasuke por favor, no te vayas, ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—Me iría de todas formas aunque me hayas pedido perdón.

—También te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

—Para alguien como yo, por favor no significa nada.

—Entonces, ¿tampoco me perdonas?

—Hmp.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Hmp.

—Oye, me tienes que decir que significa eso, además, deja de caminar que me canso.

—Entonces no hables.

—Pero es que quiero saber si me perdonas o no.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, era imposible concentrarse en lo siguiente que haría si Sakura seguía dándole la lata. Se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

—Te perdono, ¿contenta?

—¡Sí!— respondió felizmente mientras aprovechaba que el se había girado para darle un fuerte abrazo. Le había costado pero al final había conseguido que el muchacho le perdonara.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, pues el abrazo lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, pero era… agradable. No solía tener mucho contacto físico con nadie, a excepción de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y las pocas veces que a Naruto o a Ino le daban por abrazarle. Este abrazo le transmitía una sensación de calidez que extrañaba. Solo se había sentido así cuando su madre hacía lo mismo. Pero su madre estaba muerta, al igual que toda su familia. Ese doloroso y oscuro recuerdo despertó a Sasuke de la ensoñación en la que estaba metido y se soltó con delicadeza de la presa de Sakura.

—¿Te vas a ir?— le preguntó insistente Sakura.

—Sabes que sí— le contestó con cansancio.

—Pensaba que si me perdonaba no te irías— dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya puedes ver que te equivocabas.— le contestó mientras volvía a emprender su camino hacia la salida. Sakura se apresuró a seguirlo.

—¿Me dejas ir contigo?— le preguntó de pronto ella.

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente y la miró con incredulidad. ¿No lo diría en serio?

—¿Venir conmigo? ¿Tú sabes lo peligroso que es eso?— le preguntó retóricamente con burla, definitivamente no podía ir en serio.

—Pero tú me lo prometiste— le recordó con insistencia e impaciencia.

_-Flash-Back-_

_—Te prometo Sakura… que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, podrás venir conmigo para vivir todas esas aventuras que tanto te gustan— le prometió con voz ahogada y la estrechó con más fuerza. Después de unos instantes se separó de ella y le limpió las gotas que se deslizaban por su carita._

_—Lo has prometido—le recordó intentando sonreír._

—Sakura, entonces era un niño, no pretenderás que cumpla algo tan absurdo como eso.

—Una promesa es una promesa,— dijo con el ceño fruncido— además, no veo dónde está el problema.

—El problema es que eres una princesa y no aguantarías ni un día como pirata— le contestó tajantemente— ¿no entiendes lo peligroso que es?

—No— respondió de la misma forma.

—Pues que sepas que lo es, además, una niña solo sería una molesta allí y más si es una princesa.

—¡No sería una molestia!— contestó con fuerza, pues odiaba que la rebajasen a inútil.

—Cierto, sería peor— la miró con seriedad, realmente ella no sería capaz de aguantar una vida como aquella, tenía que hacérselo entender—alguien podría resultar realmente herido por defenderte.

—Yo sé defenderme sola perfectamente— le dijo de la misma forma.

—¿Y si yo resultara gravemente herido por intentar que no te pasara nada? ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que mi muerte sería culpa tuya?— puso de ejemplo de manera mordaz, tal vez así la muchacha entendiera.

Sakura le miró con cierta culpabilidad, no se había planteado esa posibilidad. ¿Sería capaz de vivir con algo así de grande? Que él muriese por su culpa sonaba demasiado… demasiado que eso no podía ni siquiera plantearse. Definitivamente no podría cargar con algo así.

—Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo yo… pensé que cuando vinieras me llevaría contigo para que yo fuera una pirata— dijo con voz temblorosa pero derrotada, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, pero insistió.

La miró pensativo, la determinación de la pequeña princesa era muy grande, sabía que ella lo deseaba, tal vez… No, su sentido común le decía que eso no podía ser, además, nada más salir del Monasterio de Plata sería un foco de ataque, puesto que ella, por ridículo que pareciese, era el enemigo y, a pesar de todo, no quería que le pasara nada. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella. Ciertamente era adorable.

—Esto me lo agradecerás algún día— le dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la nuca de ella y apretó justo en el punto que la dejara inconsciente.

Recogió el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña princesa y lo colocó en un sofá que había en uno de los pasillos, le sabía mal, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. Antes de irse, le acarició la mejilla con un poco de cariño. No sabía por qué, pero sus encuentros eran demasiado intensos y cortos, y a la vez, conseguían que un sentimiento de confianza surgiera entre los dos. Pero no se quedaría a comprobar por qué, tenía otras cosas que hacer. Con prisa y sigilosamente abandonó el lugar llevándose consigo el libro que le desvelaría una de las cosas que más había ansiado saber.

Recorrió de nuevo los pasadizos y salió como una sombra del Monasterio de Plata. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la ciudad se encontró con un paisaje sobrecogedor para algunos, pero para él no. Todo se encontraba en llamas. El fuego devoraba todo lo que encontraba, dejándolo todo convertido en oscuras cenizas. Toda la gente corría de un lado para otro. Unos gritaba escandalizados, demasiado conmocionados como para hacer algo más; otros trataban de ayudar, bien tratando de apagar el fuego o intentado trasladar a niños, mujeres y ancianos para que no les ocurriese nada; y por último, estaban los valiente, o los demasiado tontos, que se enfrentaban a la tripulación de piratas de la Onix Sheet.

Avanzó un poco más y se encontró a dos guardias cuyo uniforme había sido medio destrozado por las llamas. Tenían un aspecto lamentable y se notaba que habían luchado contra otros piratas. Su rostro cansado y su cuerpo con rastros de sangre mostraban que ambos estaban ya en sus últimas.

—¡Quédate donde estás o te mataremos!—advirtió el que estaba más cerca de él, era rubio y las cenizas habían oscurecido su pelo y las puntas las tenía quemadas.. Se notaba que le faltaba el aliento, pero aún así parecía tener suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentarse a él.

Ignorándolo, Sasuke siguió su camino, no valía la pena que se enfrentaran, pues ya sabía el resultado. Sin embargo, esto no sentó bien a los dos hombres, que al sentirse ofendidos, le atacaron. El rubio fue el primero en lanzarse contra él. Intentó acertarle en el cuerpo con la espada, pero Sasuke lo esquivó con suma facilidad. El otro, también le lanzó otra estocada, pero se repitió lo mismo. Ambos trataban de alcanzarle, pero ninguno de sus movimientos eran lo bastante rápidos como para acertar. Al final, Sasuke se cansó de jugar e incineró a los dos guardias con las poderosas llamas que salieron de su cuerpo. Una vez que se aseguró que no le traerían más problemas, desvaneció el fuego y continuó sin más.

Habían acordado encontrarse en el Cuartel Militar Esmeralda una vez que fuera tomado. Cuando llegó observó la cantidad de cadáveres que había alrededor de este. Se preguntó cómo era posible que otros no hubiesen invadido la ciudad antes. Avanzó por el caminos que describían las filas de soldados que habían fallecido, o bien por las llamas, o bien tratando de defender la ciudad. La puerta que llevaba al exterior era inaccesible a causa del fuego que rodeaba el lugar entero. Pero el fuego era su elemento, de tal manera que Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y las llamas se apartaron, dejándole el paso libre. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, el fuego volvió a cortar el paso.

Al entrar dentro se fijó que también había militares muertos dentro. Todo el cuartel que le hacía homenaje a su nombre con las paredes recubiertas del verdoso mineral. Sin embargo, el lugar parecía tan muerto como los que antes trabajaban allí. Cuando avanzó un poco más se fijó en que una de las puertas se encontraba abierta y entro, los demás estarían allí.

—¡Por favor, no me matéis, os lo suplico!— escuchó antes de adentrarse en la habitación. Era la voz de un hombre, su noto demostraba que estaba sometido al pánico.

Entró dentro y se encontró a Gai sujetando a un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años que podría tener un aspecto feroz si no se encontrara totalmente magullado y con parte del cuerpo ensangrentada. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Kushina se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo un cuchillo en el cuello del hombre por el que ya empezaba a correr sangre. Iruka se encontraba agachado a la altura del hombre e Ibiki de pie y justo al lado de este.

—Sería mejor que nos lo dijeras de una vez— le aconsejó Iruka con voz suave pero que despendía malicia por los cuatro costados.

—Vamos, desembucha o te rajo el cuello de una— amenazó la pirata pelirroja clavándole un poco más el cuchillo. Sasuke observó cómo sacaba otro del pantalón.

—¡No puedo deciros nada!— contestó desesperado, debatiendo internamente en lo que debía de hacer, pues sabía que esos piratas no tenían piedad y acabarían con él. Pero por otro lado, aquello era un asunto que había sido llevado en completo secreto.

—¡Ya me has hartado!— gritó Kushina que ya se había cansado de esperar, alzó el cuchillo y con un movimiento le cortó un dedo de la mano derecha.

—¡Aaaah!—aulló el hombre por el dolor. Miró con horror el miembro que le había sido usurpado.—¡Ayuda por favor!

Kushina enfadada no se cortó un pelo en cortarle otro más.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez imbécil o te iré quitando miembro a miembro hasta que nos digas lo que queremos!— le advirtió. Iruka posó una mano en su hombro, utilizando un poco de su poder, tranquilizó a la alterada pelirroja. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la impaciencia era uno de sus defectos y agradecía tener alguien como Iruka para calmarla un poco.

—Shh, Kushina, ten paciencia, creo que este hombre ya ha entendido lo que pasará si no habla, ¿verdad?— la sonrisa que le dirigió al hombre hizo que este se estremeciera de terror.

Sasuke avanzó un poco más pero una mano invisible lo detuvo. Miró para el lado y el cuerpo de Kurenai de materializó ante sus ojos.

—No intervengas, ellos también quieren divertirse— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué están buscando?— preguntó dirigiendo una rápida mirada al hombre que estaba siendo duramente torturado.

—Al ser el Teniente Coronel del país de Cristal tiene información secreta sobre la Marina y ya sabes que nos puede ser útil— contestó. Otro grito de dolor hizo que ambos se giraran para ver cómo otro dedo le había sido amputado.

—Al parecer Kushina le ha dado por desmembrar a los soldados— comentó Sasuke con una media sonrisa un poco sádica que fue correspondida por la mujer.

—Porque no has visto al resto, Kushina esta más sádica que nunca— aseguró.

—Le gusta divertirse— dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se giraron para observar el espectáculo.

—Te cortaré trozos poco a poco hasta que consiga que hables— prometió con brillo en los ojos la pelirroja que había cambiado el cuchillo por la propia espada del hombre.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe morir pero ¿qué me dices de tu familia?— preguntó con maldad Ibiki, el Teniente Coronel abrió mucho los ojos, ahora sí que no tenía otra salida.

—Los niños son mi especialidad— aseguró la pelirroja para echarle más leña al asunto.

—¡No! ¡Hablaré, os contaré todo! ¡Pero no les hagáis daño!— suplicó.

—Entonces empieza— le dijo Ibiki.

—Esta… esta bien— le costaba hablar por el insoportable dolor que lo recorría entero, sentía cada una de las heridas que le habían hecho. Se juró a si mismo que si salía de esa, esos cabrones se llevarían su merecido.

—Estamos esperando— le instó Iruka dirigiendo ahora su sonrisa más angelical, insuflando una extraña calma al hombre.

—Se trata de la tripulación de Akatsuki— empezó al fin el hombre.

Todos agudizaron el oído. La tripulación de Akatsuki era la más peligrosa de la Marina, todos los soldados de esta tenían poderes sumamente especiales. Eran la gran amenaza para todos los piratas. Por eso, cualquier información acerca de este les era muy útil.

—Continua— le dijo Ibiki con voz seria.

—Van a… se van a infiltrar como piratas en el pueblo de la Luna— desveló— van a intentar atrapar a los piratas de la Frozen Pearl, obtuvimos información acerca de que se dirigían, pensamos que… podríamos acabar con ellos.

Todos sonrieron. La _Frozen__ Pearl_era el barco donde navegaba la única tripulación de piratas capaces de hacerles la competencia. Intentar cogerlos no era cosa de niños, más aún, no lo conseguirían. Parecía más bien una broma, pero por lo menos la información era útil.

—¿Algo más?—inquirió Iruka. Kushina apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza contra su cuello pero se abstuvo de desmembrarlo más, por el momento.

—Bueno... si… también han planificado una estrategia para arrestar a todos los piratas que puedan— contestó observando con miedo el arma que se adentraba en su carne provocándole un dolor casi inhumano.

—En qué consiste—preguntó con dureza Ibiki.

—No… no lo sé, yo no…—la negativa no le gustó a la pelirroja que empezó con la otra mano. La sangre empapaba todo el cuerpo del hombre que si no se retorcía por el dolor era por la presa que Gai tenía sobre él.—¡Han hecho grupos!

—¿Grupos?—preguntó Kushina extrañada mientras se acercaba con Sasuke— ¿para qué se dividirían?

—Ellos son… los suficientemente fuertes como para acaban con toda una tripulación de bastardos como vosotros si van en parejas— la ruda contestación le provocó la pérdida de otro dedo.

—A este paso lo vas a dejar sin dedos—comentó con burla Sasuke.

—Se lo merece— respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

Sasuke creó una llama con la mano y se la acercó a la cara al hombre que se horrorizo todavía más al sentir como el calor empezaba a quemarle la cara.

—Si te metes con nosotros otra vez podremos apreciar tu rostro desde una perspectiva más desfigurada— amenazó con burla. Los demás rieron.

—¿Quién es la pareja que va tras nosotros?— preguntó Ibiki sin hacer caso al comentario del joven pirata.

—Eso no se nos está permitido saber—contestó con sinceridad, pero aquella respuesta no fue suficiente para ellos.

—Eso no es verdad— contestó Iruka quien hizo una señal de asentimiento a Kushina que se levantó y colocó la espada a la altura de la rodilla del hombre. —Si no respondes correctamente me temo que saldrás de aquí sin una pierna.

—Juro que no os estoy mintiendo—aseguró sudando frío.

—Eso lo vamos a ver ahora— dijo Iruka mirando significativamente a su compañera.

—Os juro que no miento— repitió con miedo al ver cómo la pelirroja alzaba su propia espada— ¡tenéis que creerme!

—Seguro que sí— dijo Kushina con una sonrisa sádica. De un rápido movimiento, bajó con fuerza la espada consiguiendo hacerle un corte limpio.

—¡DIOS, ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!— aulló con toda su alma el hombre que rabiaba de dolor, las lágrimas provocadas por esto se deslizaron por sus mejillas ensangrentadas.

—¿Lo estará haciendo en verdad?—preguntó con ironía Sasuke al resto, que rieron con malicia.

—¡NO SÉ NADA MÁS, TENÉIS QUE CREERME!—gritó.

—Ya es suficiente— la clara y calmada voz de su capitán hizo que todos se pusieran serios y se giraran. El hombre tembló al ver la figura del famoso capitán de la _Onix__ Sheet_ aproximarse. La imponente figura le transmitió terror puro y duro. Aquello parecía una pesadilla.

—Sus palabras son ciertas, no tiene caso seguir torturándolo— dijo una vez que llegó hasta donde estaba el resto. —Tenemos otros asuntos que atender.

—Como quieras— suspiró Ibiki con cansancio.

—¿Lo matamos o no?— preguntó Kushina mirando al hombre medio desmembrado.

—Para el estado en el que lo has dejado sería mejor para él que lo mataras— respondió con indiferencia, Kushina hizo un mohín— pero puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si lo haces que sea ya, no podemos perder tiempo.

—¡A sus órdenes!— exclamó feliz, un escalofrío recorrió al hombre cuando ella se volvió hacia él— esto te pasa por hacerme perder la paciencia.

De una estocada le quitó el brazo derecho. Otra más y clavó la espada en el estómago del hombre que chilló de dolor.

—¿Has terminado?— le urgió Kurenai.

—¡Sip!— contestó contenta— si sobrevive a esto será un inútil, eso le enseñará a respetar a los piratas, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¿Próximo destino?—preguntó Gai lanzando al hombre contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

—El Castillo Real— contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa malévola.

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Sakura, esperaba que siguiera en el Monasterio de Plata, de lo contrario, podría resultar herida, algo que él no quería. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, ya se encargaría él ed proteger a la pequeña princesa.

Cuando los piratas salieron del Cuartel Esmeralda, Naruto y Lee los esperaban con una sonrisa. De allí se dirigieron al Castillo Real, el asalto al castillo sería el ataque definitivo.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente. Se sentía completamente desorientada. No sabía cómo pero se encontraba tumbada en un sofá en medio de un pasillo. Se incorporó un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar. Intentó recordar lo último que había pasado. De repente, una alarma saltó en su cabeza. El último recuerdo que había sido su reencuentro con Sasuke impregnó todos sus sentidos. De un momento a otro dio un salto y miró a todos lados, con la vana esperanza de encontrarlo, pero el pasillo estaba más muerto que un cementerio a excepción de su presencia. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se instaló en su ser y le llegaron unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Él no estaba allí. Se había ido sin cumplir su promesa. La impotencia al no haber podido hacer nada por detenerle, ya por segunda vez, la hicieron sufrir una crisis depresiva momentánea. Quería haberse ido con él, ser una pirata, aunque eso implicara ser malvada y sangrienta, pero sería libre. Libre para navegar por todos los mares y océanos sin preocuparse de nada. Librarse de ser una estúpida marioneta de la nobleza, de no poder comportarse como la niña que era por no considerarse correcto, de poder ser vista como una igual al ser fuerte y peligrosa, por ser ella misma y no lo que su título representaba. Había tenido todo eso al alcance de su mano y tan rápido como el agua de un río se había escurrido por ella y lo había perdido todo.

Desanimada, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al castillo, pues sabía que el resto de la tripulación de Sasuke era terriblemente peligrosa y ella no podría hacer nada contra ellos. Caminó un poco hasta encontrar el gran vestíbulo y se preguntó cómo no había sido capaz de encontrarlo antes. Definitivamente, aquel no era su mejor día.

Descendió con cuidado la gran escalera y una vez abajo, encontró una puerta al final que la llevaba justo y directamente a la parte trasera del Monasterio.

Y yo dando vueltas como una tonta y lo que pasaba es que me había confundido de puerta, pensó recriminando su propio despiste. Aunque por lo menos, aquello le había servido para poder reencontrarse con Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró al recordarlo. No se había imaginado que el cambio sería tan grande pero, estaba mucho mejor así. Sin duda, era el joven más atractivo que había visto en su vida, mucho más que algunos de los aristócratas que hacían suspirar a sus hermanas mayores. Además, que fuera un pirata solo aumentaba la atracción de ella hacia él. Aunque fuese un imposible.

Desganada, caminó sin mucha prisa a través del campo. Le gustaba hacer eso, siempre le daba un sentimiento de libertad al sentirse sola y sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Aunque los gritos de la ciudad hacían de su paseo algo desagradable. Odiaba haberse echado atrás, pero el poco sentido común que tenía le había dicho lo peligroso y estúpido que sería, pues no serviría de nada, excepto para dar un disgusto más a su familia. Así que, haciendo tripas corazón, Sakura siguió caminando sin detenerse por aquellos senderos de barro y plantas.

Tardó un poco más de lo previsto en llegar y, tal y como había imaginado, los guardias que vigilaban las puertas del palacio, la miraron bastante disgustados.

—No deberíais haber salido, princesa, lo teníais prohibido— dijo el más alto, el jefe de la guardia palaciega, Sakura nunca lograba acordarse de su nombre pese a los años que llevaba trabajando allí.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento— contestó con desgana pero tratando de poner su mejor voz de arrepentimiento— estuve en el Monasterio de Plata.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacíais allí?— preguntó enfadado— ¿no habréis ido a la Ciudad?

—No— sacudió la cabeza— me perdí en el monasterio.

—Pasad, pero que sea la última vez que desobedecéis las órdenes en un estado de alerta máxima— advirtió con dureza.

—Si, vale— respondió sin ánimos.

Todas las filas de guardias, que Sakura se dio cuenta de que había aumentado considerablemente el número de soldados que rodeaban el palacio, se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso. La muchacha esperó a que se abriera el portón y entró. Mientras atravesaba los jardines se percató de la gran tormenta que estaba cayendo y se preguntó porqué no se había dado cuenta antes.

Nada más entrar al castillo, las figuras de sus dos hermanas se abalanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Oh gracias al cielo, estás bien!— exclamó Yuri abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Sakura! ¿¡Sabes el susto que nos has dado!— inquirió con fuerza Ran.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer— prometió de manera cansada Sakura mientras in tentaba librarse de los brazos de sus hermanas mayores.

—Cuando vimos que no estabas pensamos lo peor, además ¡con el temporal que hace te podría haber pasado algo!— la regañó Yuri, pero entonces se percató de algo muy curioso en la apariencia de Sakura, lejos de las ropas poco apropiadas para una chica de su posición— ¿cómo es que no estás ni siquiera un poco mojada?

Sakura se extrañó, ¿cómo no iba a estar mojada si acababa de venir con todo el diluvio cayéndole encima? Miró hacia abajo y comprobó, con sorpresa, que estaba totalmente seca. Confundida por esto, se llevo una mano al pelo para comprobar que, efectivamente, no estaba mojado.

Qué raro, pensó. Pero ahora que lo decía, Sakura rememoró que en ese día le habían sucedido cosas extrañas con el agua: la forma de moverse en el entrenamiento, la caída detenida por la lluvia, y ahora estaba completamente seca a pesar de haber estado más o menos media hora caminando bajo un aguacero. Definitivamente, aquello no era normal.

—No lo sé, pero vosotras tendríais que estar en vuestras habitaciones— replicó Sakura y sus hermanas bufaron, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—Eso ahora no es importante— contestó Ran.

—No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos— le dijo Yuri con voz disgustada y preocupada— entre la tormenta y los piratas… parecía imposible que salieras viva.

—Pues ya he hecho mi primer milagro, me faltan dos para ser santa— contestó con burla mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

—No te hagas la graciosa, Sakura, te podría haber pasado algo— la regañó Ran.

Sakura se volvió con gesto de cansancio, estaba harte de que le estuviesen repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Había captado el mensaje a la primera.

—Pero no ha pasado nada—respondió tediosamente— me voy a mi habitación.

La muchacha se apresuró a dirigirse a su destino antes de que siguiesen con lo mismo.

—Esta niña no tiene remedio— suspiró Yuri.

—Nunca lo tendrá— agregó Ran.

Las dos se miraron y dejaron el tema de su hermana menor a un lado. El tema de la fiesta que se iba a realizar entre los miembros de la Corte era mucho más interesante.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que Sakura había regresado al castillo. Si el aburrimiento fuese proporcional al mal tiempo, para Sakura la tormenta que había afuera quedaba en ridículo en comparación. La niña estaba que se subía por las paredes. No había nada interesante que hacer. Ni siguiera jugar con su gata le ayudaba a divertirse. Pensó en leer algo, pero sus libros de texto no harían más que aumentar su aburrimiento y los libros de aventura solo le recordarían que al final tendría que ser una princesa cualquiera por los siglos de los siglos.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que se sobresaltara y que reaccionara. Recordando de dónde había venido semejante estruendo, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a escalera del gigante vestíbulo del palacio, mas no descendió por ellas. Se fijó en lo silencioso que estaba todo, y en el frío que hacía, como si la puerta estuviese abierta. Una corriente de viento le indicó que así era. De repente, en el suelo se empezaron reflejar unas sombras. Estas hablaban de manera vulgar y se reían mientras contaban verdaderas atrocidades. Asustada se escondió en la barandilla para no ser vista. Sin embargo, guiada por la curiosidad, asomó un poco la cabeza para seguir mirando sin ser vista.

Conforme las sombras avanzaban, se distinguían mejor las siluetas, que describían personas de extravagantes vestimentas. El escándalo que armaban indicaba que no parecía importarles mucho que alguien descubriese que estaban allí. Sakura se preguntó quienes serían, pues los comentarios sobre un guardia al que habían descuartizado la escandalizaban hasta tal punto que sentía verdadero pánico de que la encontraran, pues no quería sufrir el mismo destino que le había tocado al pobre hombre al que habían torturado de aquella manera. Reflexionándolo, con ella sería mucho peor, pues sabía que al ser princesa no tendrían mucha piedad. Un escalofrío la recorrió y tembló. Estuvo tentada de apartar la cara del hueco de la escalera, pero era tan curiosa como un gato, quería verles el rostro a aquellas sanguinolentas personas.

Por fin, las sombras se redujeron de tamaño para dejar paso a las personas que las reflectaban. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de pelo gris con una máscara en la cara que se la tapaba desde la nariz hasta el cuello, cubriendo este también. Por alguna razón, no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Su indumentaria extravagante, sus pasos elegantes y su cabeza bien alta ya denotaban el gran ego que poseía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada. Era simplemente aterradora. La mirada de esos ojos podría producir un escalofrío a cualquiera y más si venía de su ojo izquierdo, el cual era de color rojo, rojo sangre. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de observarlo, como un imán.

Poco a poco, aparecieron más personas que llamaron la atención de Sakura: una mujer pelirroja que llevaba manchada de sangre toda su ropa y que poseía una mirada sádica; un hombre con cicatrices en la cara y que llevaba un pañuelo que rodeaba su cabeza que resultaba incluso más aterrador que el primero; otro hombre seguido con un muchacho, ambos eran iguales, tenían peinado de cacerola y las cejas demasiado pobladas, el muchacho tenía unos ojos muy raros; un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba las dos mejillas y su nariz, tenía un aura agradable, de todas aquellas personas, era el único que no le daba miedo; un muchacho rubio y guapo apareció sonriendo, realmente parecía feliz de estar allí, pero el mini cañón que llevaba atado a la espalda hacía que le temiera; una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos entró con un muchacho que Sakura reconoció al momento. Se trataba de Sasuke. Nunca lo había visto tan peligroso ni tan hermoso como en ese momento. Su mirada fría y prepotente con una expresión seria hacía que se viera como lo que realmente era, haciéndolo más atractivo. Sin embargo, tardó un poco en conectar todo ello en conjunto.

Son piratas, pensó con sorpresa y con un poco de miedo. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la mismísima tripulación de la Onix Sheet, ahora entendía el porqué de todas aquellas terribles leyendas que rodeaban a esos piratas. Su simple presencia resultaba intimidante y aterrorizadora. Pero el saber quienes eran, causó un sentimiento muy opuesto a esto en Sakura. Se veía completamente hipnotizada por ellos, como un imán.

De repente, los ojos de Sasuke ascendieron y se encontraron con los suyos verdes. Sobresaltada, se apartó del hueco de inmediato. No la había visto, ¿o sí? Ella rezó para que el no la delatara. Al ver que no hacían ningún tipo de comentario, se volvió a asomar con más discreción. La mirada de Sasuke seguía clavada en donde estaba ella. Sakura le dirigió una mirada suplicante y el le devolvió una de advertencia, pero ninguno apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué miras, Sasuke?— le preguntó al dueño de toda su atención el muchacho rubio con el cañón en su espalda. Los ojos de Sasuke se alejaron de los suyos para mirar al joven pirata. Sakura se quedó esperando en tensión la respuesta, aunque tenía la impresión de que no diría nada sobre ella.

—Estaba vigilando que no hubiese nadie, no nos conviene que nos salgan más guaridas o las princesas— contestó de forma indiferente. Sakura suspiró aliviada.— Pero creo que no hemos tenido esa suerte.

_¡¿QUÉ?_ Pensó aterrada Sakura. El muy… Madre mía, si sabía que ella estaba allí la matarían, la descuartizarían como en todas aquellas historias que le contaban para que dejara de soñar con piratas. Se apartó del hueco. No sabía que hacer, estaba como paralizada. Si se movía o algo, la descubrirían de inmediato. Pero si se quedaba allí, la pillarían de todas maneras.

—Ya veo, creo que tenemos una pequeña espía aquí— dijo la voz de una mujer justo detrás de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada. Se giró de manera lenta para ver como la mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos la observaba con una sonrisa altiva.

_Oh Dios mío, estoy perdida,_ sentenció para sí, ahora vendrían todos los demás y la torturarían y Sasuke… ¿Por qué la había delatado?

—Yo… y- yo no soy una espía— aclaró de inmediato encarando con miedo a la pirata.

—¿Y crees que yo me voy a tragar algo así?— preguntó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa extraña mientras se acaba a ella. Sakura dedujo que con el aspecto que tenía en esos momentos no aparentaba ser una princesa, algo que agradeció.

—Es la verdad— respondió haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no tartamudear ni parecer tan asustada como verdaderamente estaba.

—¿En serio?— inquirió una pelirroja acercándose a ellas. Sakura, al verla con tanta sangre encima, se desmoronó.

—S-si, de verdad, lo juro— dijo retrocediendo, pero se topó con las barandillas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!— rió con fuerza la mujer morena, pero no de una manera maligna, como esas que ponen los malos de los cuentos, se reía de algo gracioso. Eso la desconcertó. La miró y le sonrió— realmente no es más que una pobre chiquilla asustada, no es un peligro para nadie.

—Eso ya se ve, y está más que asustada— comentó la pelirroja— se ha puesto más que pálida.

—Como un fantasma— agregó el chico rubio.

—Debe de ser la dama de compañía de alguna de las princesas— dijo el muchacho de la cara rajada.

—Dejadlo ya, es evidente que solo la estáis asustando más— les dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella. Ninguno de los piratas pasaron por alto el detalle de cómo la muchacha pareció tranquilizarse al verlo.

—Sasuke— susurró muy bajito, pero lo suficiente como para que las mujeres lo escucharan.

—Un momento, ¿cómo es que sabe quién eres, Sasuke?— le preguntó la morena desconcertada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Digamos que somos amigos, ¿verdad, Sakura?— respondió mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la aludida que asintió. Gracias a él se estaba calmando, ya no estaba tan asustada como antes. Con la ayuda de este, se levantó, poniéndose en pie y enfrentando las miradas de los ocho piratas desconocidos, que la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?— preguntó el hombre de cabello gris a su salvador.

El muchacho sonrió y cogió con delicadeza el colgante que Sakura llevaba puesto y se lo mostró a todos. Eso causó una gran sorpresa en todos.

—Creía que habías perdido eso cuando abordamos el Cristal Royal hace unos siete años— dijo la mujer de pelo negro.

—Se lo regalé a ella— contestó de forma seria.

—Pero en aquel barco no habían niños solo la…— el hombre cejudo calló al deducir quién era la portadora de aquel colgante. Se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados. Aquello parecía casi imposible, esa niña no tenía la apariencia de una princesa. Llevaba las ropas sucias y el pelo rosa parecía una maraña de pelo. Definitivamente, esa muchacha no parecía ser miembro de la realeza. Sakura se volvió a asustar un poco al ver las miradas que caían sobre ella como puñales. Se abrazó más a Sasuke. Este, al verlo, le dirigió una sonrisa minúscula pero tranquilizadora., pero la niña no se soltó.

—Así que esta es la más pequeña de la familia real, la princesa Sakura— habló el hombre de gris con evidente curiosidad.— Es un honor conoceros, lástima que sea en estas… condiciones.— agregó con cierto sarcasmo, a alguno se le escapó una pequeña risa.

Sakura seguía sin saber qué decir, de hecho solo podía sostener las miradas de todas aquellas personas. Se sentía como una estúpida.

—Parece que también es muda— comentó con sorna el rubio. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Yo no soy muda— replicó molesta encarando al chico, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos azules, como el mar.

—Bueno, tan solo es una niña asustada e inútil, ¿por qué no seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo?— preguntó el chico casi sin hacer caso a la respuesta de ella. Sasuke sonrió, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Yo no estoy asustada y no soy una inútil— se defendió enfadada, odiaba que la subestimaran. Aquello atrajo la atención de todos ellos.

—Así que tienes agallas— comentó el rubio.

—¿Realmente es la princesa?— preguntó la pelirroja incrédula observándola, la indumentaria de ella no reflejaba eso.

—Si— asintió Sasuke,— Sakura, te presento los piratas de la Onix Sheet: Kurenai, Kushina, Rock Lee, Gai, Ibiki, Iruka, Naruto y el capitán, Kakashi.

—No le digas lo de piratas, la asustarás, te cuerdo que es una princesa— dijo en broma Iruka.

—No lo creo, le encantan los piratas— replico Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—Si— contestó Sakura con una mini sonrisa.

—No me lo puedo creer, una princesa que le gustan los piratas, ¿de dónde ha salido?— preguntó bromeando Kushina.—¿Cómo puede ser?

—Yo… siempre he querido ser como vosotros— contestó algo cohibida.

Si antes los piratas estaban absolutamente sorprendidos, después de aquello casi se desmayan.

—Esto no es una princesa, ¡es un mutante!— exclamó Kushina observando de cerca a Sakura.

—Yo soy una princesa—dijo Sakura— pero me gustaría ser un pirata.

—Ya, pero verás para ser una pirata se necesitan un par de cosas que tu… no puedes hacer— argumentó Naruto con un deje de burla.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer exactamente?— inquirió con irritación, aquel rubio la estaba sacando de sus casillas, ¿por quién la había tomado? Estaba hasta las narices de que la consideraran débil e indefensa solo por ser una princesa y una niña.

—¿Saber luchar?—contestó con ironía el rubio, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió en sus manos un poco de humedad.

—Yo sé muy bien como luchar, estúpido— le dijo insultándolo al final, ya se estaba cabreando.

—¿Estúpido? Mira mocosa yo te voy a enseñar lo que es luchar— contestó enfadado Naruto, le había sentado mal lo del "estúpido".

—Naruto, déjalo— le ordenó Sasuke separándose de Sakura. Se miró las manos, estaban llenas de agua. No sabía de dónde podía proceder. Echó un vistazo a todos los lados para ver si estaba entrando lluvia por algún lado.

—Mira niña, si no fuera porque está Sasuke de tu parte estarías más que muerta— le recriminó sin poder controlarse. Los demás se miraron preocupados, aquello no les estaba gustando nada, los enfados de Naruto, que eran poco comunes, eran muy peligrosos. Un halo se empezó a formar revistiendo el cuerpo del pirata rubio de un resplandor naranja, dándole una forma animal.

—Pues no creo que un bobo como tú pudiese matarme— se burló enfadada, sin inmutarse del cambio que se estaba produciendo en el muchacho.

—Estás… —comenzó con voz grave y peligrosa—ya… ¡MUERTA!— gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

—¡Naruto, NO!—gritó Kushina alarmada.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Naruto en apenas milésimas de segundo disparó el cañón contra Sakura. Sakura por puro reflejo, se protegió con los brazos. Y de repente, una explosión.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock al ver cómo caían pedazos de la bala, pero más aún, el cúmulo de agua que se había formado alrededor de Sakura protegiéndola del ataque. Aún se podían observar algunas gotas de agua cayendo junto con los trozos metálicos.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado?— preguntó desconcertado Naruto al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sakura miró el agua formada a su alrededor, aquello ya no podía ser una casualidad, pero no se explicaba el porqué de aquello.

—El agua la ha protegido, literalmente— contestó el capitán Kakashi sin estar muy seguro de aquello. El pirata volvió a analizar la escena, sin dudarlo, aquella princesa tenía un vínculo con el agua, como si pudiese manejarla, aunque fuese de manera involuntaria.

Pero siempre al principio es de manera involuntario, pensó para sí al comprenderlo. Para él estaba claro. Sin duda alguna, la pequeña princesa había ingerido por error el Kori-Mizu Fruit, la Fruta del Diablo que otorgaba a aquel que la comiese el poder del agua, la misma que ellos habían perdido cuando abordaron el navío que se dirigía a la Ciudad de Cristal. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿Has comido alguna fruta extraña últimamente?— le preguntó con infinita seriedad.

Sakura al principio negó con la cabeza. Pero luego se acordó de la frutilla azul de tan delicioso sabor que había comido en el puerto mientras investigaba el navío que había sido atracado por aquellos individuos.

—Yo… creo que si… una fruta azul— respondió recordando pensativa.

Los piratas abrieron mucho los ojos, incluso alguno ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Sasuke la miró con mucho interés y curiosidad. Aquello cambiaba mucho las cosas.

—Capitán eso es…— se dirigió a él Iruka sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

—Sí, ha comido del Kori-Mizu Fruit— afirmó el capitán.

Sakura estaba un poco desconcertada, no entendía sus reacciones. Más bien, no entendía nada. ¿Qué pasaba por haber comido esa fruta? ¿Qué era el Kori-Mizu lo que fuese?

—Pero, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó ingenua, le parecía que todo aquello se estaba exagerando un poco, tampoco es que fuese para tanto.

—No sabes lo que has hecho— le dijo con dureza Ibiki, Sakura tuvo un escalofrío nada más oírlo, realmente ese hombre daba miedo.

—El Kori-Mizu Fruit es un Fruto del Diablo— le explicó Sasuke de forma pausada, al ver que la niña seguía sin entender continuó— es una fruta con poderes. En tu caso, el comerla te ha otorgado el poder del agua. Eres capaz de controlarla.

—¿Controlar el agua?—preguntó desconcertada pero más o menos entendiendo lo que quería decir— ¿Como yo quiera?

Sasuke asintió.

—Pero, ¿cómo?— preguntó curiosa, si eso era verdad, a la vez que explicaba todo lo que le había estado sucediendo, era algo fabuloso.

—No te podemos enseñar de la noche a la mañana— contestó Kurenai divertida al ver la reacción que había tenido Sakura. Miró de forma significativa a su capitán.

—Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo— llamó el Capitán Kakashi a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba alucinando. Quería comprobar todo lo que podía hacer. Naruto se plantó delante de ella a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Oye tú—le llamó la atención, pero no de forma ruda, sino de forma amable. Aun así Sakura lo miró un tanto irritada.

—Quería decirte que siento haber reaccionado de esa manera antes— se disculpó con sinceridad.

—Acepto tus disculpas—dijo y con una falsa sonrisa agregó— pero sigues siendo un bobo para mí.

El rostro de Naruto se desencajó por completo y Kushina, Kurenai y alguno más se rieron..

—¿Lo dices porque soy un pirata, princesucha?— le preguntó sin enfadarse con burla.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke es un pirata y es listo, todo lo contrario que tú— respondió con sencillez y con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto bufó, no quería otra como Ino.

—Ni que Sasuke fuese perfecto, cuando lo conozcas bien verás que es un imbécil— dijo fuerte para ver si su mejor amigo lo escuchaba. Pero no contó con la reacción de la chica.

—¿Cómo… le… has… llamado?— le preguntó de una forma tenebrosa que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía hacer. Naruto la sintió como una amenaza por primera vez. El resto la miraron con curiosidad.

—Imbécil— respondió con una sonrisa.

De un omento a otro y sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura alzó el puño y se lo estampó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, causándole un gran chichón.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?— preguntó acariciándose donde ella le había pegado.

—Porque te has atrevido a insultar a Sasuke, tú, que no le llegas ni a la punta del talón— contestó señalándolo y mirándolo con superioridad.

—Parece que Ino va a tener una dura competencia— observó Kurenai riéndose.

—Y además de verdad— agregó Iruka sonriente, había visto la forma en que Sasuke miraba a la niña, de una manera sumamente protectora, ya decía que le importaba. Todo lo contrario que sucedía con Ino, la guapa rubia nunca había recibido una mirada tan intensa como la que él había visto en Sasuke cuando había ido a defender a la pequeña de las dos piratas cuando había sido descubierta.

—¿Pero por qué todas hacen lo mismo?— lloriqueó Naruto con frustración. No entendía porque Sasuke, que era frío y todo le daba igual, tenía tanto éxito entre las mujeres. A él no le gustaban las chicas frívolas, no entendía lo que pasaba por el cerebro de todas. Incluso se había planteado el que Sasuke se hubiese tomado algún Fruto del Diablo que tuviera que ver con eso. Pero sabiendo cómo era Sasuke, era lo menos probable, pues el carácter de este era como el de un cubito de hielo. Todavía no se explicaba como Sakura había hecho para que le importara.

—Pues es porque…—iba a contestar pero Sasuke se acercó.

—Creo que todos teníais que hacer algo— dijo de forma significativa el Capitán Kakashi. Todos entendieron y en un segundo, cada uno se había marchado, incluyéndose él mismo.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos. Al contrario de formarse un silencio incómodo, ninguno se sitió de esa manera. Sakura le sonrió y él le respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Tengo que hablar contigo— le informó.

—Entonces mejor vamos a mi habitación— asintió y cogiéndole de la mano, lo condujo hasta su azulada habitación.

Sasuke se esperaba algo parecido, pero fijándose bien, había detalles que mostraban que Sakura no tenía intención de ser una princesa común. Las paredes tenían olas pintadas y el cuadro de un barco se alzaba justo encima de la cabecera de la cama, se trataba de un barco pirata. En las estanterías, había figuritas de bucaneros y barcos metidos en botellas. Objetos como brújulas y mapas del tesoro adornaban la habitación.

—¿Qué me tenías que decir?— le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de plumas que tenía y lo invitaba a sentarse.

—Voy a cumplir mi promesa— contestó con una media sonrisa.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio!— exclamó sin creérselo.

—Si, coge todo lo que te puedas llevar— le dijo mientras aprovechaba que Sakura ya se había puesto en acción para tumbarse un poco. Realmente aquel sofá era cómodo.

Sakura arrasó su habitación como si de un huracán se tratase. Había estado siete años preparando aquel momento, así que ya sabía todo lo que tenía coger. Sacó el saco de debajo de su cama y empezó a meter toda la ropa que había comprado pensando que sería apropiada para viajar en un barco y ser una pirata.

¡Voy a ser una pirata de verdad!, pensó emocionada mientras arreglaba todas sus cosas.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Sakura ya tenía todo en orden.

—¡Ya estoy lista!—exclamó con infinita felicidad. Sasuke abrió uno de sus ojos, se había echado una siesta.

—¿Piensas que por ser pirata puedes ir así?— preguntó con sarcasmo. Sakura lo miró sin comprender— vas hecha una zaparrastrosa.

Sakura se miró en el espejo y vio exactamente lo que el había dicho, iba hecha un desastre.

—¿Te importa esperar mientras me ducho?— le preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

—No,— y apto seguido cerró los ojos para volver a echarse una siesta allí, quien sabía si volvería a poder disfrutar de un sillón así de cómodo, aquello era el paraíso.

Sakura sacó un conjunto y fue al baño para arreglarse. Tardó un poco más, pues lo nudos que tenía en el pelo no parecían querer irse, pero tras batallar con ellos durante algunos minutos, consiguió desenredarse el pelo por completo. Se puso una camiseta azul, un chaleco de piel marrón con las botas a juego y unos pantaloncillos azul oscuro.

Regresó a su habitación y se encontró a Sasuke dormido, realmente parecía una especie de ángel, un ángel de la guarda. Se acercó en silencio y se atrevió a alzar a mano para apartar con cuidado el pelo de su cara. El tacto era tan suave como la seda.

—¿Has terminado ya?— le preguntó abriendo los ojos. Sakura se apartó de inmediato sonrojada. La había pillado in fraganti.

—S-si—asintió rápidamente,—¡estoy lista y preparada para ser una pirata!

—Espero que el entusiasmo no se te vaya demasiado rápido una vez que estemos en el barco— comentó levantándose,— ármate, puede que nos ataque cuando vayamos a llegar, aunque tal y como está el panorama, no creo que puedan hacer eso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— le preguntó inocentemente colocándose su espada en la cintura con su cinturón.

—Nada, ya lo entenderás— contestó sin darle importancia— ¿vamos?

—¡Sí!— exclamó emocionada.

Ambos bajaron y encontraron al resto de la tripulación en el vestíbulo. Muchos le sonrieron. Kushina y Kurenai fueron las que más se alegraron por ello, la abrazaron y le contaron lo mucho que se iba a divertir, aunque el concepto que Kushina le describió a Sakura sobre torturar a los demás no la convenció del todo, Kurenai le cayó realmente bien; Naruto y Lee también se mostraron simpáticos, pero Sakura paso del primero y Lee le pareció un bicho raro; Iruka y Gai le dieron su apoyo, este último animando el Poder de la Juventud que Sakura no entendió del todo; Ibiki la felicitó de forma seca, era evidente que no le agradaba la idea; por último, el Capitán Kakashi expresó que se alegraba de poder contar con ella en su tripulación y Sakura se mostró muy agradecida por ello.

Cogió la mano de Sasuke cuando se iban a ir, ya para el barco, y miró hacía atrás. Sabía que lo estaba abandonando todo y ni siquiera se había despedido de nadie, pero no le importó. Tenía todo lo que había deseado durante toda su vida.

Por fin, la aventura comenzaba.

_ºCause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_when the nights are long they'll be easier togetherº_

_

* * *

_

**Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo. De ahora en adelante, Sakura dejará de ser una princesa para convertirse en una intrépida pirata junto con Sasuke y el resto de la tripulación, ¿sobrevivirá a todas las aventuras que le quedan por vivir? ¿Qué son todas esas misiones que hacen? ¿Qué se trae entre manos Sasuke? **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo, aunque tal vez me pasé un poco en la escena en la que torturan al hombre ese, pero que se le va a hacer, aquí los buenos son los malos y los malos son los bueno, como tiene que ser xD**

**Todo lo que queráis decirme poder hacerlo pulsando el botón de review que tanta pereza da a muchos xD Os entiendo xD Y quería agradecer a todos los que me dejasteis reviews la última vez t los que me agregaron en sus listas, significa mucho para mi :)**

**El próximo cápitulo tendrá que esperar un poco a que termine con el capítulo nuevo de Welcome to the Middle Ages!, así que espero subirlo para Enero! Tal vez como regalo de Reyes... quien sabe xD**

**Así que todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos!  
**


	5. Welcome to the Pirate's World!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Sé que he tardado unos días más de lo que había puesto en mi profile (allí están puestas las próximas actualizaciones), pero al final he conseguido subir el capítulo hoy (la culpa la tienen Descartes y la bioquímica xD). Quería preguntaros si os parece bien que haga capítulos más cortos pero que actualice antes (aunque sea cortar un verdadero capítulo por la mitad) o que sigan siendo largos pese a tardar más.**

**También me gustaría anunciar que dentro de poco (cuando sea posible escribirla), voy a subir una nueva historia, totalmente diferente a las que llevo subidas aquí. Digamos que hay un psicópata en ella, ya lo veréis :D**

**Muchiiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. OS agradecería con mucho más detenimiento, pero mañana tengo un examen de biología -.- y me he escapado un poco para subir esto. Así que muchas gracias en serio, no sabéis cuánto significan para mí :D**

**Sobre el fic, esta parte en la que son más pequeños (y con personalidad más infantil), he intentado adaptarla a la verdadera época de gennins de Naruto, veréis algunas similitudes, aunque la relación de Sasuke y Sakura tiene que ser diferente. La segunda parte va a ser muy diferente y le faltan pocos capítulos para empezar.**

**Así que nada, ya os dejo para que disfrutéis el cuarto capítulo :D**

**Pensamientos en cursiva.**

**

* * *

**

_En anteriores capítulos..._

_Sasuke y Sakura hicieron una promesa de pequeños:_

_—__Te prometo Sakura… que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, podrás venir conmigo para vivir todas esas aventuras que tanto te gustan— le prometió con voz ahogada y la estrechó con más fuerza. Después de unos instantes se separó de ella y le limpió las gotas que se deslizaban por su carita._

_La cual cumple:_

_—Voy a cumplir mi promesa— contestó Sasuke con una media sonrisa._

_—¡¿Lo dices en serio!— exclamó Sakura sin creérselo._

_Sakura descubre su nuevo poder por el agua, lo que despierta una curiosidad entre los peligrosos piratas de la Onix Sheet:_

_—El Kori-Mizu Fruit es un Fruto del Diablo— le explicó Sasuke de forma pausada, al ver que la niña seguía sin entender continuó— es una fruta con poderes. En tu caso, el comerla te ha otorgado el poder del agua. Eres capaz de controlarla._

_A consecuencia de esto Sakura abandona su hogar y su título como princesa para convertirse en una pirata a bordo de la Onix Sheet._

_Y esto es lo que pasó en... **Pairētsu no ai**_

**❅ Welcome to the Pirate's World ❅**

Un mes más tarde…

—¡Esta vez no me vencerás, cerda!— gritó Sakura desafiante pero divertida mientras corría con una fregona por la cubierta del barco.

Detrás suya, Ino la perseguía con otra fregona con una sonrisa un tanto altanera pero que también encerraba diversión.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, doña frente!— le respondió mientras hacía todo lo posible para alcanzarla.—¡Llevas la palabra "perdedora" escrita en esa frente tan grande que tienes!

—¡Tú la tienes en esa pedazo de barriga llena de grasa! — contestó riéndose sin que le afectara el mote que la rubia le había puesto nada más llegar al barco. Dio la vuelta al mástil lo más rápidamente posible con cuidado de no resbalarse con el agua y el jabón que iba dejando la fregona.

—¡Ahora sí que no pienso tener piedad contigo frentona!—gritó Ino más animada que antes a ganarle.

—Ni así conseguirás ganarme, cerda—contestó entre risas la otra.

Un poco más arriba, apoyados en la barandilla del castillo de popa, Sasuke y Naruto las observaban. A esa hora del día siempre había tocado la limpieza de cubierta. En toda la historia del barco habían habido peleas y discusiones acerca de a quién le tocaría esa vez cargar con la aburrida tarea. Pero nunca antes se había convertido en una competición como la que cada día desde hacía un mes se realizaba a la hora de fregar la cubierta. Aquello siempre era un espectáculo parecido a una regata, siempre había apuestas sobre quién de las dos muchachas ganaría aquel día.

—Ahora estoy más convencido que antes de que la ganadora va a ser Ino— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de determinación.

—Sakura la va a vencer, tenlo por seguro— replicó Sasuke muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Imposible, ¿no has visto lo que le acaba de llamar Sakura a Ino?— contestó con total evidencia— después de eso Ino no le va a dejar ganar.

—Te puedo asegurar que Sakura le va a ganar tan solo por fastidiarla— afianzó más por su apuesta.

—¡Ja! Como si Sakura pudiese vencer a Ino tan fácilmente, te recuerdo que esa mocosa apenas ha llegado a esta tripulación, Ino le da mil vueltas, lo mires por donde lo mires— se burló Naruto.

—Sakura es mucho mejor pirata que Ino, solo hay que verlo para sentirlo,—replicó Sasuke con una media sonrisa— ella solo lleva un mes aquí y ha avanzado mucho más de lo que Ino ha avanzado en años.

—Eso solo es por el poder que tiene—objetó el rubio— tiene mucha más ventaja que nosotros, ella puede practicar con el mar, por lo que mejora con mucha rapidez.

—También tiene mucho más espíritu que todos nosotros— añadió Sasuke — esto no es algo que nosotros hayamos querido y para ella es un sueño.

—Eso es porque lleva muy poco tiempo— contestó Naruto observando cómo Ino empezaba a tomar ventaja— no hemos tenido ninguna pelea ni hemos hecho nada más que navegar, navegar y navegar. Ya veremos cuando empiece la verdadera acción.

—Está preparada.

—No deja de ser un foco débil, podría arruinarlo todo.

—Eso no va a pasar— dijo una tercera voz detrás de ellos. Estos se giraron para encontrarse con Tsunade que se dirigía allí con una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Naruto un poco malhumorado por la defensa que aquella niña mimada estaba recibiendo.

—Porque entre todos nos estamos encargando de ello, sobre todo Sasuke— explicó la mujer posando una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y sonriéndole— lo que estás viendo ahí abajo también es entrenamiento, gracias a la gran rivalidad entre esas dos niñas, el espíritu competitivo de Sakura crece.

—Sólo decís eso porque os cae bien, no es justo— se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

—A ti también te cae bien, Naruto—contestó Tsunade mientras se fijaba más en la batalla de limpieza entre Sakura e Ino.

—Ya, pero es que… se hace de querer— masculló con un ligero sonrojo pero con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te acabas de sonrojar?— insinuó Kushina con una sonrisa pícara uniéndose a la conversación. Naruto se puso más rojo y desvió la vista de ellos para que cayera en Sakura, lo cual no lo ayudó.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante esto. ¿Cómo que a su amigo le gustaba la pequeña princesa? Eso desde luego no se lo esperaba y lo molestaba. No era que le gustase, ella era demasiado pequeña para él, pero era lo único que él consideraba de su propiedad, él era su mentor, su amigo. El pensamiento de que Naruto lo sustituyese no le agradaba lo más mínimo.

—Sakura es muy linda aunque sea una niña presumida— dijo el rubio por toda respuesta con cierto nerviosismo. Tsunade y su madre sonrieron con complicidad.

—Seguro que cuando madure un poco será perfecta para ti— afirmó la pelirroja dándole un maternal abrazo.

—No lo creo— comentó con frialdad Sasuke. Los otros tres lo miraron con cierta sorpresa.

—Tal vez el pequeño Sasuke esté celoso— respondió con picardía Kushina tomándolo del brazo. Sasuke se intentó soltar, no le agradaba el contacto físico con otras personas.

—Solo intento que no se haga ilusiones— se excusó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Kurenai con suspicacia cuando se unió a la interesante conversación. Nadie era capaz de ver a través de los impenetrables orbes azabache del joven pirata, ella no sería la primera.

—Hmp– musitó por toda respuesta. Su rostro mostraba un claro desinterés por el tema, por lo que desistieron de tratar de sonsacarle algo.

—Puede que tengas razón— comentó Naruto con una sonrisa triunfante mientras observaba la batalla entre las dos muchachas en la cubierta— tal vez sea perfecta para mí.

Las tres mujeres lo observaron casi riéndose. Kushina con los ojos brillantes, contenta de haber conseguido emparejar a su preciado hijo, le agradaba Sakura y estaba segurísima que quedaría perfecta con su niño; Tsunade se reía pero más bien como si quisiera apostar a que no conseguiría conquistar a la muchacha; Kurenai observaba las expresiones de Sasuke, pero no había nada que mostrara algún tipo de indicio de celos, lo cual desilusionó a la morena, quien esperaba que él y su protegida acabaran juntos.

—Entonces deberás comportarte como un caballero— designó Kushina con entusiasmo.

—¿Eso cómo se hace?— preguntó Naruto confundido. Por lo general él no solía comportarse debidamente, es más, jamás se había mostrado educado. Tampoco nunca lo había necesitado.

—Yo te enseñaré, no te preocupes— contestó su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras se desarrollaba el diálogo entre ellos, burbujas de jabón comenzaban a desbordarse por el barco. El detergente inundaba toda la cubierta y el espesor de la espuma crecía cada vez más rápido. Pero este hecho era algo de lo que ninguna de las dos muchachas se había percatado, pues estaban sumamente inmersas en su propia competición. Sakura iba en cabeza, la fregona recorría partes ya repasadas más de diez veces y el campo de batalla se volvía cada vez más resbaladizo. La pirata novata trataba de sobresalir, de ganarse méritos. Desde que había llegado a la _Onix Sheet_ se había esforzado hasta sus límites para conseguir llegar hasta donde estaba el resto de la tripulación. Cada día tenía el placer de observar los poderes de sus compañeros, que la fascinaban. Aquello era algo nuevo y mágico para ella y adoraba deleitar la vista presenciando los entrenamientos de los piratas de abordo. Ella también entrenaba. Según el capitán Kakashi, era muy afortunada al poseer el poder del agua, pues le sería muy útil en las batallas navales. También era fácil para controlarlo, pues podía practicar con el mar. Al principio había resultado muy duro, puesto que el agua solo la ayudaba de forma irracional y por sí sola no había podido dominarla, lo cual había resultado frustrante. Cada vez que lo intentaba parecía una inútil y solo conseguía las burlas de algunos, como Ino y Sai. Por eso había puesto todo su empeño, quedándose algunas noches sin dormir. Al cabo de una semana, tenía cierto poder sobre el agua, conseguía movimientos, un poco débiles y que, desde luego, no ayudarían en caso de pelear, pero había sido un avance, al menos para ella. Después, Sasuke accedió a ayudarla. Como él controlaba el fuego, podía entrenarse con él para ser más fuerte; aunque él siempre terminaba derrotándola, lo cual era un tanto humillante para ella, lo cual era una tontería si se ponía a pensar, puesto que Sasuke llevaba años y años de práctica.

Ibiki Morino salió a controlar un poco la situación aquella mañana. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y disgusto al ver que la espuma y el jabón le llegaban por la rodilla. Contrajo el rostro enfadado y buscó con la mirada al culpable de aquello. Divisó una sombra rosa y otra amarilla. Rápido como una ráfaga de viento, cogió a las dos muchachas del pescuezo, dando fin a la batalla de limpieza.

Las dos voltearon la cabeza para averiguar quién era el responsable de quitarles la diversión. Un sudor frío recorrió la nuca de ambas chicas. Encontrarse con un Ibiki enfurecido era una de las cosas más escalofriantes que podía ocurrirle a uno en la vida.

—¿Me podéis explicar que significa todo esto?— preguntó de forma suave pero peligrosa señalando la cubierta inundada por el agua y por el jabón.

—Es… es una limpieza de cubierta— contestó temerosa Sakura, ese pirata la asustaba muchísimo más que cualquier otro a bordo del barco.

—¿Tratando de burlarte de mí, Haruno?— inquirió alzando una ceja mostrando las pocas ganas que tenía de bromear. Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Sabía que se habían metido en un bien lío.

—Bueno… pero… ahora está limpia— respondió Ino intentando sonreír, pero la mirada fulminante del hombre hizo que se le borrara su sonrisa.

—¿Limpia dices?— repitió Ibiki enfadado ante las ineficaces excusas de las muchachas— creo que esto no está limpio, está lleno de porquería.

—Pero si es agua y jabón — se le escapó a Sakura. Se arrepintió en el acto.

—Es remover la mierda— afirmó Morino sin cortarse— y la mierda cuanto más se remueve, más huele.

—Si ya no queda nada de suciedad— se defendió la novata.

—Eso es agua llena de porquería, tal vez si fregarais con la lengua estaría más limpia— dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica que asustó tanto a Sakura como a Ino—ese será vuestro castigo, recogeréis el desastre con vuestras lenguas.

Las dos muchachas se miraron escandalizadas. Miraron la inundación y palidecieron súbitamente. Se morirían por intoxicación seguro. El solo hecho de imaginarse así mismas realizando esa tarea resultaba repugnante, vomitivo, asqueroso.

—No quiero imaginar la cantidad de enfermedades que podríais contraer— continuó con un oscuro placer al ver cómo los rostros de ellas empeoraban con cada comentario que él hacía— las lenguas se os harán polvo, seguramente no las podáis utilizar en un mucho tiempo. Además, alguna astilla que se haya desprendido se os podría clavar y provocaros cortes o, quien sabes, tal vez un trozo de vuestra lengua. Una muchacha sin lengua no está bien vista, ni siquiera por piratas, no resultaréis atractivas y no conseguiréis emparejaros con nadie. Os quedaréis solteras y os pondrán motes que serán conocidos por todos. Ino, la repulsiva; o Sakura, la lenguacortada. Seréis el hazmerreir de todos, más cuando sepan la razón, tan patética… no os tomarán en cuenta y…

—Ibiki, creo que ya ha sido suficiente— cortó el capitán Kakashi observando el rostro de las muchachas, tan pálido como el de un cadáver— veo que has conseguido sumirlas en trance, me dan lástima.

—Debían ser castigadas— se encogió el otro despreocupado.

Ino y Sakura salieron del trance. Sakura, quien por primera vez descubría el poder del pirata, estaba muy aliviada de haber salido de aquella pesadilla. Había podido ver y casi experimentar cada una de las desdichas que Ibiki relataba, como si las estuviese viviendo. Era la experiencia más desagradable que había sufrido. Se alegraba de que su capitán hubiese intervenido. No hubiera creído posible aguantar ni un segundo más aquello. Nunca más en la vida enfadaría a ese hombre. Era algo seguro.

—Bien, veo que no ha sido una experiencia agradable para ti, Sakura— comentó el capitán Kakashi— el poder de Ibiki puede ser realmente terrible.

—Lo sé— aseguró la susodicha con voz débil. Descubrir de primera mano la tortura psicológica había resultado horroroso.

—Así aprenderéis— dijo Ibiki esbozando una sonrisa nada amable.

El capitán miró a su alrededor. Se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese tanta agua y jabón en la cubierta. Alguien debía recogerlo. Miró a las dos muchachas y suspiró con cansancio.

—Tendréis que recoger todo esto. No os voy a preguntar cómo habéis conseguido hacer tal desastre ni se os castigará como es debido. A cambio, el suelo de la cubierta tendré que quedar reluciente— les anunció con tranquilidad. Ellas parecieron aliviadas, aquello era mucho mejor que el castigo de Ibiki.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. ¿Quién sería más rápida en recoger?

—¿Preparada Frentona?— preguntó altanera Ino sujetando su fregona.

—¿Para ganar? Por supuesto, ya lo sabes, cerda— contestó con una sonrisa poniéndose manos a la obra.

El capitán Kakashi e Ibiki las miraron y suspiraron con cansancio. Volvían a empezar otra vez con lo mismo.

Pasó una hora entera hasta que no quedó agua o jabón resbalando por el suelo del barco. Las dos chicas estaban exhaustas. El pecho les subía y les bajaba con rapidez y tenían la respiración agitada. Pero ambas tenían una sonrisa triunfadora en la cara. Se miraron con altanería y se dieron la mano.

—Buen trabajo, doña frente— le dijo Ino, aunque le costó hablar.

—Lo mismo digo, cerda— contestó la otra en le mismo estado.

Los demás vieron como, efectivamente, aquello no parecía la cubierta de un barco pirata sino la de un galeón digno de nobles. La madera estaba reluciente y lisa, sin astillas salientes o desperfectos. Todos los que presenciaron esto se quedaron impresionados. No sabía que la rivalidad de las chicas podía hacer tales maravillas.

—¿Quién ha ganado?— preguntó Naruto dando un salto desde el castillo de popa hasta la cubierta. Sakura abrió los ojos, todavía no se acostumbraba a presenciar esos actos tan temerarios.

—Un día de estos te romperás entero si sigues así— le aseguró Sakura, el otro sonrió, lo cual le extrañó, normalmente discutían.

—Riesgos del oficio— respondió riendo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una ráfaga de viento levantó el polvo de otros lugares descubiertos, dejando una fina e irregular capa sobre el suelo recién limpiado.

—Perfecto— masculló Ino— no pienso volver a limpiarlo.

—Yo tampoco— afirmó la otra cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero quién ha ganado antes?—insistió Naruto.

Ino y Sakura se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes.

—Yo, por supuesto— dijeron las dos al unísono. Ante esto se fulminaron la una a la otra con la mirada. Sakura estaba convencidísima de que ella había ganado, había sido la más rápida y eficaz. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Ino también seguían el mismo rumbo. Aquello iba a desencadenar una discusión.

—Yo he limpiado más y mejor— replicó Sakura de inmediato, frunció el cejo.

—De eso nada, la que lo ha hecho mejor he sido yo— contestó Ino con los brazos en jarras.

—No me hagas reír, cerda, has perdido y por mucho.

—Creo que no te das cuenta que no has estado a mi altura, frente de marquesina.

—La que no se da cuenta eres tú, ni a la suela de las botas me has llegado.

—No intercambies nuestros lugares, todo el mundo ha visto que yo he ganado.

—Entonces estarían mintiendo.

—Yo creo que…— empezó Naruto rascándose la cabeza, pero no lo dejaron terminar.

—¡Cállate, Naruto!— le gritaron ensordecedoramente.

—Creo que mejor me voy— expresó con prisa y riendo nerviosamente. No tardó mas de un par de segundos en desaparecer de aquel campo de batalla.

Las dos muchachas volvieron a retomar su discusión y no pararon hasta que Tsunade les dio los esperados resultados. Ambas atendieron impacientes.

—Bien, chicas, la ganadora es… ¡Ino! Felicidades— le dijo sonriendo.

—¡Sí!— exclamó saltando, miró a Sakura— mala suerte, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

Sakura trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho causado por la decepción y la desilusión. Se había empleado a fondo para ganar aquello y no le había servido para nada. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a proa, por lo menos allí podría desahogar aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría. No podía ser tan infantil. Aquello no sería digno de una pirata.

Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en los barrotes de madera de la barandilla. Se envolvió con los brazos y dejó reposando su cabeza en las rodillas.

—Llora si quieres— le dijo una conocida voz sobresaltándola.

—¡Sasuke!— exclamó sorprendida.

—Sé que no te gusta perder— siguió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura le miró con los ojos un poco nublados y se abrazó a él. Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros, consolándola.

—No ha sido justo, yo me había esforzado tanto— sollozó.

—La próxima vez le ganarás— le aseguró Sasuke con una mirada seria.

Sakura se dejó llevar por el sonido del mar y el calor de Sasuke. Adoraba hacer eso. Él la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Era la persona en la que más confiaba. Sakura lo quería, puede que de una forma un tanto infantil e inocente, pero lo hacía. Estar con Sasuke le sentaba bien, podía ser ella misma. Era cierto que él era un tanto frío y silencioso, pero eso le daba igual.

—Sasuke— le llamó la atención, él la miró un tanto somnoliento. Sakura sonrió, era una de las características que le parecía más adorable, su sueño constante. Sabía de sobra que él se había quedado medio dormido durante el tiempo en que no había estado hablando.— ¿Podemos entrenar hoy más tiempo?

—¿Aguantarás?— le preguntó con voz adormilada. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.— No perdamos más el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño campo de batalla situado dentro del barco adoptaron forma de combate. Sakura se había sorprendido la primera vez que vio aquel lugar. Era el primer día de entrenamiento y ella esperaba que fuese en el exterior, pues había visto a varios tripulantes practicar allí. Pero Sasuke la llevó dentro del barco, lo cual la sorprendió, pues aquello podría causar desperfectos o incluso algún agujero, peor aún, romper una parte y que se inundara. De repente llegaron a aquella sala. Era mucho más grande de lo que ella esperaba. La parte del campo era de arena y estaba muy bien señaladas las partes que correspondían a cada uno. Aún así, Sakura siguió pensado que podría ser peligroso, de hecho, se preguntó cómo es que todavía no había estallado en llamas, pues Sasuke habría tenido un accidente alguna vez. Le expuso sus dudas acerca de esto y él le explicó que en realidad las paredes estaba hechas de acero en esa parte del barco, además, el capitán Kakashi les había dado resistencia a cualquier tipo de ataque gracias a su poder. El campo de entrenamiento era la parte más segura del barco.

—¿Estás lista?— preguntó creando fuego alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Sí— asintió ella. Se había llevado consigo una cantimplora donde guardaba agua para combatir, podía manejarla, aunque de momento no podía crearla como hacía su compañero.

Sasuke se preparó. Conforme habían ido avanzando los entrenamientos con ella se había dado cuenta que, si bien Sakura todavía no tenía un dominio claro con el agua, por instinto esta sí que respondía. La primera vez que había practicado juntos había temido llegar a incinerarla, sin embargo, al disiparse un poco las llamas pudo apreciar que el agua había hecho una capa que la protegía del fuego. Le parecía curioso, nunca había visto que los poderes funcionasen por instinto. Él mismo tardó en llegar a controlar el fuego, y más aún poder crearlo a su antojo. Ahora bien, todo aquello había dado su fruto y era un auténtico maestro, aunque los demás decían que todavía le quedaba. Qué sabrían ellos.

Sakura adoptó posición de combate y puso una graciosa cara de concentración. Sasuke, la primera vez que la vio pensó en decirle a Sai que la retratara en esos momentos para enseñárselo años después. Por supuesto, aquello se hizo realidad y Sai acudió en secreto allí. Ambos, junto con los demás pudieron reír bastante. Estaba seguro que cuando se lo enseñara también se reiría.

Sasuke esperó a que la pequeña se preparara. Sakura no tardó en arrojar parte del contenido de su cantimplora. El resultado fue el esperado, las gotas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, girando en torno a Sakura, que estaba sonriente tras haber logrado, por tercera vez consecutiva, controlar así el agua.

Sasuke avanzó entonces rápidamente y con un salto se colocó tras Sakura y lanzó algunas llamas contra ella. Sakura, acostumbrada a ese movimiento, se dio la vuelta a tiempo y saltó para esquivar las llamas.

—Trata de defenderte o atacar no escabullirte— le dijo Sasuke volviendo al ataque.

Le lanzó otra llamarada no muy grande, pero Sakura la volvió a esquivar.

—Tengo miedo de quemarme, ¿vale?— dijo antes de que el otro la regañara.

—No te quemarás si te defiendes, trata de extinguir el fuego con el agua, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—¿No sería más fácil practicar si no me atacas y aprendo antes a apagar fuegos?— preguntó mientras esquivaba más llamas, no quería acabar chamuscada.

—De ninguna manera— se negó atacándola.

—Pero si es mejor ir paso a paso— replicó tirándose al suelo, temió haberse quedado calva, aquello si que sería un gran problema.

—Eso es solo para los débiles y los mediocres— declaró Sasuke sin dejar de atacarla.

Sakura se giró y vio el fuego venir, trató de hacer caso a Sasuke pero el agua no aparecía y las llamas cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. ¿Por qué Sasuke no comprendía que nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría quieto cuando estabas a punto de ser incinerado? Sakura saltó hacia un lado. Se llevó una mirada reprobatoria por parte del chico pero no le importó. Otras llamas se acercaron a ella, pero esta vez por el lado izquierdo y sabía que estas no las podría esquivar. Miró al agua con urgencia, tratando de que funcionara, de que apagara el fogonazo que le llagaba. Empezó a sudar frío, o más bien caliente, dada la situación. En un lapsus de unos milisegundos, el agua reaccionó, creando una barrera entre ella y el fuego, acabando con todas las llamas que caían bajo su poder. Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Tienes que confiar en tu poder— le dijo acercándose a ella de forma inofensiva.

—Pero, ¿no has visto lo tarde que el agua me ha hecho caso?

—Si no confías en ella, ella no confiará en ti.

—Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes el riesgo de quedar quemado para toda tu vida— masculló ella.

—En mi primer entrenamiento me tiraron a un foso lleno de fuego, todavía no sabía cómo controlarlo— Sakura lo miró con horror— estaba aterrado pero confié en que si el fuego era mi poder no me haría daño. La caída fue dura, pero las llamas no me hicieron nada. A partir de ahí empecé a tener más confianza y progresé mucho más que los otros.

—Vaya— expresó Sakura impresionada— es increíble.

—Si confías en que el agua te protegerá, definitivamente lo hará, es cuestión de tener fe— le explicó revolviéndole el pelo con una media sonrisa.

Sakura arrugó al principio la nariz, pero luego sonrió entre resentida y juguetonamente.

—¿De verdad no me incinerarás en caso de que no funcione?– le preguntó insistiendo. Todavía no se sentía muy segura de que aquello fuera a resultar como ella quería.

—Te lo prometo— aseguró él alejándose un poco, preparándose.

—No has puesto tu mano en el corazón— señaló desconfiada.

Sasuke con un suspiró de cansancio, colocó su mano en el corazón y repitió su promesa.

—¿Palabra de pirata?— instó Sakura con una mueca de recelo.

—La palabra de un pirata no es muy de fiar— comentó con burla. Sakura le sacó la lengua.

—Pues entonces palabra de Sasuke— declaró mirándolo con un suspicacia sonriendo.

—Supongo que entonces sí— suspiró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Me has dado tu palabra!— le recordó poniéndose en posición. Un asentimiento silencioso fue la respuesta del muchacho, pero a Sakura le bastó.

Entonces, Sasuke, meditando sobre la potencia a poner en su ataque, incendió sus dos brazos y lanzó una poderosa llamarada en dirección a Sakura, por supuesto, controlándola en todo momento. Ella se concentró, intentando perder todas las inseguridades, recordando que Sasuke no permitiría que nada le pasase, y de un movimiento lanzó un poco del agua de la cantimplora al aire. Miró el agua suspendida con confianza, haciendo exactamente lo que Sasuke le había dicho, ella estaba a su disposición, mandaba sobre el agua. Se concentró e intentó no temerle al poderoso fuego que se acercaba a ella, no le haría nada. Al sentir el calor cada vez más cerca estuvo a punto de esquivarlo otra vez, pero al mirar a Sasuke a los ojos volvió su determinación y, sonriendo, encaró el fuego con el agua que flotaba a su alrededor. Pronto las llamas la alcanzaron, envolviéndola, pero ella sintió cómo una fina capa de agua fría la recubría protegiéndola de ellas. Con una sonrisa, Sakura hizo que el agua saliese disparada, apagando las llamas. Eufórica por haber conseguido defenderse, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

—¡Lo he conseguido!— exclamó contentísima,— ¡hagámoslo otra vez!

—Para el carro— la tranquilizó mientras la apartaba de él— eso no ha sido nada, tienes que parar el fuego antes de que te alcance.

—Pero por lo menos no me ha dañado ni un poquito— dijo Sakura mostrándole los dedos índice y pulgar juntos.— Encima, imagínate, es una táctica buenísima, si mi oponente cree que me ha conseguido derrotar por eso, yo le podría sorprender.

—Siempre y cuando estemos hablando de alguien que también tenga el fuego como poder— replicó— ¿qué harás cuando sea electricidad lo que te ataque?

—Cierto— admitió un poco desilusionada.

—Trabajemos en hacer una barrera de defensa— propuso él.

—¿Y cuándo podré atacar con algo que realmente valga la pena?

—Todavía no tienes nivel para crear un ataque poderoso.

—Pero…— intentó renegar, pero Sasuke la interrumpió enseguida.

—Intentemos que por lo menos no te hagan pecadillo nada más empezar, ¿vale?

—Está bien…— aceptó ella no muy convencida.

—Hmp, molesta…

Sasuke y Sakura siguieron trabajando los siguientes días y semanas en hacer una barrera de agua poderosa, capaz de repeler la mayoría de los ataques. A su entrenamiento se unieron Naruto, quien en realidad quería ver a Sakura y molestar a Sasuke; Ino, para demostrarle a Sakura que ella también era muy poderosa y poder lucirse ante Sasuke, aunque no conseguía sus resultados esperados; Sai, quien se divertía molestando a la novata haciendo que sus dibujos siempre pudieran sobrevolar su barrera, algo que ponía de los nervios a Sakura; Shikamaru, quien le ayudaba con las tácticas a la hora de pelear, a pesar de encontrar todo aquello un fastidio; por último, Shino, que lo hacía por no aburrirse.

Con cada entrenamiento, Sakura avanzaba y después de dos semanas, logró crear una barrera perfecta. Percatándose de la técnica que Sai empleaba para derrotarla, creó una cúpula, impenetrable, de esa manera nada podría atravesarla por encima. También tuvo en cuenta hacerla grande, pues en caso de que algún ataque sí lograra traspasarla, necesitaba una mínima distancia para esquivarlo. Trabajó constantemente con la barrera y pudo aprender a defenderse bien con ella.

Pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba atacar con algo. Su fiel espada fue su compañera, sin embargo, no resultaba efectiva contra los ataques de los poderes de sus compañeros. Si la batalla era exclusivamente con armas, ella no salía mal parada, para eso había estado entrenando toda su vida. Sin embargo, cuando intentó trabajar contra Sasuke, el calor del fuego fue absorbido por el metal de la espada, provocando que Sakura se quemara las palmas de las manos.

Pronto, Sakura no tardó en recibir ayuda de Kushina. Sakura descubrió con asombro la capacidad que la pelirroja tenía con las armas. Luchar contra ella era algo estupendo. Le ayudaba a mejorar su habilidad con la espada, haciéndola un fuerte. Kushina no se cortaba a la hora de entrenar, por lo que Sakura se mantenía en alerta permanente. Cuando mejoró considerablemente, expuso su problema con los ataques con poderes.

—Necesito que me sirva, sino por mucha técnica acabaré siendo pescado frito— le dijo ella.

Kushina tomó una de las espadas que había en el armario de la sala de entrenamiento. Su forma variaba en cuando a una normal. El mango parecía de goma en vez del material habitual. También era más grande, destinada a alguien con mucha fuerza. Kushina se la tendió. Sakura se preparó para recibir un peso grande, pero, para su sorpresa era mucho más liviana de lo que parecía.

—El mango está diseñado especialmente para ser un repelente, si luchas con ella ningún ataque de tipo fuego, eléctrico y demás te afectarán— le explicó sonriendo.

—¡Perfecto!— exclamó Sakura correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la pirata,— así no me quemaré más— siguió, mirando sus manos vendadas.

—¿Le ha puesto remedio Tsunade, ya?— le preguntó Kushina fijándose en ellas.

—Sí, me tengo que echar una pomada cada 8 horas— contestó— escuece un poco pero no importa.

—¿No te resulta difícil utilizar la espada con las manos en esas condiciones? Las ampollas deben de doler— dijo con empatía, sintiendo lástima por ella.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado a ti?— respondió con otra pregunta.

—Si, pero yo tengo más experiencia y la piel de las palmas prácticamente está llena de callos, no me afecta mucho—objetó riendo— tú, sin embargo, que no estás acostumbrada sí tienes que estarlo.

—Necesito estar a la altura— indicó Sakura— todos aquí sois increíblemente fuertes, necesito ser autosuficiente.

—Muy bien dicho, parece mentira que tengas 12 años, todas las niñas ricas que he conocido con tu edad eran mucho más inmaduras— manifestó sorprendida pero orgullosa.

—Es que estoy muy entusiasmada con todo esto, y no pienso desaprovechar esto, quiero convertirme en una pirata muy poderosa— confesó sonriendo.

—Sí sigues así, algún día lo conseguirás— declaró Kushina. Para cambiar de tema añadió— por cierto, he visto que tienes bastante fuerza, deberías decirle a Tsunade que te ayude con todo eso, tal vez también seas capaz de dar golpes poderosos.

—¿Todos los piratas sabéis hacer de todo?— preguntó bromeando.

—La mayoría, los más poderosos— contestó ella— tú también vas a ser así, no te preocupes.

—Ojalá— dijo con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora.

Pasaron unos días hasta que empezó la acción de verdad. Sucedió en un día despejado, y tranquilo. Sakura estaba en la cola del vigía junto con Sasuke. Aunque realmente era Sakura quien vigilaba pues Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y la niña no sabía si estaba pensando o durmiendo. El vigilante original era Sasuke, pero este aprovechando que Sakura estaba descansando y se había ido con él, le dejó el puesto a ella de una manera no muy convencional. Así, Sakura se había dedicado a mirar a través del catalejo todo lo que había podido, desde el mar hasta al resto de la tripulación. Mientras observaba el mar, se dio cuenta que un barco se acercaba, estaba a bastante distancia, pero no se quiso arriesgar. Cogió a Sasuke del hombro y lo zarandeó un poco hasta que el otro reaccionó.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó irritado.

—Mira— le dijo tendiéndole el catalejo.

Sasuke lo cogió con resignación y miró a través de él el punto que Sakura señalaba. Se percató del problema con rapidez y se levantó de un movimiento.

—Voy a avisar al capitán— anunció y después le ordenó— tú quédate aquí y avisa en caso de que parezca que vayan a atacarnos o algo.

—S-si— contestó un poco aturdida al ver desaparecer al chico enseguida. Miró otra vez y suspiró. _¿Ahora qué hago yo?_

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se dirigió con rapidez al camarote de su capitán. Aquel día no lo había visto, por lo que supuso que se encontraba allí. No se equivocó.

—Mi capitán un barco se acerca a nosotros— anunció nada más llegar.

—¿Has visto de que barco se trata?— le preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

Hasta ese momento, había estado con un mapa señalando los sitios donde tendrían que parar a reponer víveres. Había planeado atracar en South Green Countryfield, aquel pueblecito de costa era perfecto. Era lo suficientemente pequeño para que no causarles problemas y podrían ir con tranquilidad. Además no estaba muy vigilado por la Marina.

—Si no me equivoco, se trata del _Shark Fang_— contestó con frialdad.

—El barco de Zabuza— dijo Kakashi con voz calculadora.

—No creo que suponga un problema— expresó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Cómo estás Sakura de preparada?— preguntó entonces. Sasuke comprendió.

—Es capaz de defenderse por sí sola— respondió no muy seguro, si bien aquellos piratas no suponían una amenaza real para ellos, para Sakura sí lo hacía.

—No quiero que te despegues de ella— le ordenó muy seriamente— avisa a los demás no quiero sorpresas.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán— dijo Sasuke retirándose con una leve reverencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, toda la tripulación de la Onix Sheet estuvo preparada para enfrentarse con esos piratas. Cada uno estaba en una posición determinada. Sai, Shikamaru y Shino en la cola. Su situación en lo alto del mástil mayor les daba una posición ventajosa, pues los pillaban por sorpresa con los dibujos, las sombras y los bichos. Escondidos en la bodega, Lee, Gai, Tsunade y Kushina, ellos intervendrían los primeros, pues sus poderes eran meramente físicos. En cubierta, Ibiki, Obito, Asuma y Kurenai, puesto que eran los más poderosos y Kurenai los mantenía invisibles. Sasuke, Ino, Sakura y Naruto en los obenques del palo mayor. Al estar sujetos a los cabos, saltarían si la cosa se complicaba; aunque Sakura y Sasuke estaba allí por que estaba ocultos gracias a la vela mayor y lo mejor era que Sakura no interviniese esta vez.

Cuando el barco de Zabuza se acercó lo suficiente, cantidad de piratas empezaron el abordaje al ver que no había nadie allí. Los primeros cinco cayeron al mar por el ataque de un pájaro de Sai. Los demás que lograban pasar las barreras de sombras e insectos de Shikamaru y Shino, se encontraban con la sorpresa que Gai, Lee, Tsunade y Kushina les tenían preparada. Cuando prácticamente tenían toda la tripulación del Shark Fang allí, Obito, Ibiki, Asuma y Kurenai intervinieron.

Sakura miraba el espectáculo asombrada. Había sentido un poco de temor cuando todos aquellos piratas con una pinta espantosa había abordado el barco. Al contrario que los de la Onix Sheet, no parecían civilizados. Su indumentaria vieja, rota y sucia. Los rostros de duras y salvajes facciones estaban surcados por diferentes desperfectos: cicatrices, dientes de oro, parches, alguna que otra parte arrancada. Además, despedían un olor fétido que provocó nauseas en Sakura.

A pesar de esto, lo que más impresionó a la niña fue el capitán del barco. Tenía el rostro vendado a partir de la nariz. Su cuerpo era bastante grande y fornido. Una de sus manos sujetaba una espada enorme, del mismo tamaño que el propio hombre y con un filo de apariencia letal. Sin embargo, lo que más impresionó a Sakura fueron sus ojos, de mirada asesina y sin ningún rastro de compasión en ellos. Su porte era salvaje y poderoso.

Sakura sintió un poco de temor y se apretó más a Sasuke. No le gustaría tratar con ese pirata. No le hacía tener mucha confianza. Su espada comparada con la de él parecía de juguete. Le haría pedazos con un solo movimiento.

—No temas— le susurró él en el oído al ver la reacción de Sakura.

—No es nada— le aseguró aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

—Es hora de que bajemos, Naruto— le dijo Ino al rubio observando el panorama.

—¡Acabemos con ellos!— exclamó Naruto con emoción. Miró a su mejor amigo y vio que este no se había movido— ¿no vienes?

Sasuke negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarla sola— contestó seriamente.

—Debería bajar ella también.

—No nos podemos arriesgar, todavía no está preparada.

—¿Tú que dices, Sakura?— le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida y tentadora.

—Yo… bueno… podría…— respondió la aludida indecisa, pues no sabía como podría resultar aquello.

—Déjalo, Naruto— le ordenó Sasuke con frialdad— no está preparada todavía.

—Pero— trató de protestar Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Vete, Naruto— le dijo con tono autoritario el pirata de ojos negros.

—Nos vemos— se despidió con una sonrisa y una señal con los dedos. Se deslizó hacia abajo para formar parte del espectáculo.

Sakura, que se había quedado molesta por que Sasuke la había subestimado, lo encaró con una mueca de enfado. No había sido justo, ella había progresado mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

—Puedo luchar— aseguró muy convencida.

—No puedes— replicó con frialdad.

—Sí que puedo— replicó un poco más enfadada.

—Sabes que no.

—Tú sí que no sabes.

—He dicho que no— cortó Sasuke con un tono frío y serio que no dejaba lugar para protestas.

Sakura se calló pero el enfado no se le fue. Para ella aquello estaba siendo una injusticia. Podía ayudar a los demás, su barrera los protegería. Pero claro, a Sasuke no le parecía suficiente, nada le parecía suficiente. Sakura se prometió así misma que iba a superar a Sasuke un día, para demostrarle que ella no era una niña débil e indefensa.

—Podría ayudar— masculló bajo.

—Podrías ayudar a que alguien acabase herido por protegerte— replicó él sin piedad.

—No es justo…

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos una tercera persona llegó a donde ellos estaban. Se trataba de una chica que tendría la edad de Sasuke. Su piel era de porcelana y sus ojos negros grandes y bellos. Su rostro era bastante agraciado. No parecía pertenecer a aquella tripulación, tenía aspecto delicado. A Sakura le sorprendió, pero fue Sasuke quien reaccionó con más rapidez cubriéndola poniéndose delante de ella.

—Así que el capitán tenía razón, tenéis una nueva adquisición— comentó con voz melodiosa observando a Sakura con detenimiento.

—Lárgate, Haku— le dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

—Me gustaría saber más de ella— señaló la muchacha ignorando al chico.

—No obtendrás nada, márchate si no quieres morir— amenazó Sasuke.

—Qué egoísta que eres— profirió Haku poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza,— en fin, tendrá que ser por las malas.

Sakura hizo una mueca interrogante y entonces, Sasuke soltó un quejido.

—Ya no soy un pirata inexperto, he aprendido de mis errores— dijo con una sonrisa cruel mientras que se regodeaba.

Sasuke se llevó las manos al estómago y arrancó sin muchos miramientos las agujas congeladas. Sakura se horrorizó al ver sangre salir del cuerpo del chico e intentó intervenir pero él se lo impidió.

—Si esto es lo mejor que tienes— dijo sonriendo arrogante— eres más rápido y me has pillado desprevenido pero solo has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

_¿Es un chico?_ Se preguntó Sakura asombrada, pues no lo parecía.

—No seas tan arrogante, esas agujas llevaban veneno— replicó Haku sin dejar de sonreír.

Haku, para asombro de ella, hizo que de la palma de sus manos salieran más agujas. Sakura se fijó más y descubrió que no eran de metal, sino de hielo. La niña entendió entonces cuál era el poder del afeminado pirata.

El pirata hizo un rápido movimiento pero Sasuke le lanzó una llamarada, provocando que el cabo donde el otro estaba sujeto se rompiese y este cayera.

—Nos hemos librado de él— murmuró Sakura.

—No lo creas— negó él con desprecio.

Sasuke la cogió de la cintura y se deslizó por el palo mayor hasta llegar hasta donde Haku los estaba esperando. Desde allí, Sakura vio el campo de batalla entero. Cada uno se encontraba inmerso en una batalla.

Sasuke no se quedó quieto y le lanzó una bola de fuego que Haku esquivó con rapidez.

—Él también hace eso— masculló Sakura ante esto, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke.

Haku no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y le lanzó más agujas, pero ninguna dio en él, pues Sasuke las había derretido desprendiendo un poco de fuego de su cuerpo.

Sakura miró el agua y sonrió, tal vez si que podría ayudar a su amigo.

Haku hizo que esa agua se congelara y que empezaran a brotar picos de hielo por toda la zona en que ellos se encontraban, obligándolos a saltar lejos de allí.

—Preparaos— dijo mientras creaba una jaula alrededor de ellos de espejos de hielo.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a todos lados, se habían quedado atrapado en la trampa del pirata. Sakura se sintió un poco claustrofóbica. Se sentía demasiado indefensa y vulnerable. Sasuke, por otra parte, analizaba todo con mirada calculadora, buscando un punto débil en todo aquello.

Entonces Haku apareció, en los cuatro espejo a la vez.

—Veo que ya no eres tan arrogante— comentó, pero no se podía distinguir de cuál de los cuatro venía.

—Si no fueras tan cobarde y débil pelearías de frente— se burló con su pose altanera, consiguiendo molestar a su enemigo.

De repente, tres agujas se clavaron en el hombro de Sasuke, quien no pareció inmutarse por esto. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca preocupada.

Sasuke empezó a crear un halo de fuego a su alrededor. Sakura lo miró como si estuviese loco, ¿pensaba incinerarla a ella también?

—Creo que tu pequeña amiga podría acabar muy perjudicada si continúas— apuntó Haku con una sonrisa. Lo había tenido todo preparado, Sasuke no podría escapar de esa con facilidad.

Sasuke paró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de esto e hizo una mueca de irritación.

—No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya— le avisó con tono peligroso.

—No me das miedo— dijo Haku con desdén.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de un factor importante. Ella supuestamente controlaba el agua, y el hielo seguía siendo agua, aunque estuviese congelada. Tendría que poder manejarla. Por otra parte, si pudiese crear agua como ellos hacían con sus poderes, podría romper la jaula de hielo. Se irritó al notar sus débiles limitaciones. Aun así, se concentró y buscó el controlar aquellos cristales de hielo y romperlos.

Mientras tanto, Haku seguía atacando a Sasuke, quien hacía lo posible para prevenir la dirección de los ataques y derretir las agujas. Sin embargo, aquella tarea no era nada fácil, pues nunca sabía por donde venían. Haku podía cambiar de posición a su antojo y sin que se le notara, lo que hacía que el pirata de la Onix Sheet estuviese en desventaja. Además, no podía usar bien su poder de fuego, pues podría quemar a Sakura. Aquello no le gustaba, sino fuera por ella, habría acabado con Haku con suma facilidad.

Haku se cansó de jugar e hizo que de las paredes surgieran picos largos, a la vez que iba reduciendo el espacio en el interior, alarmando a Sasuke y a Sakura.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— dijo Sakura con miedo viendo cómo las paredes se acercaban más a ellos.

—Pues da una solución— señaló Sasuke irritado mientras se encargaba de derretir el hielo saliente con cuidado y velocidad.

—Eso intento— replicó enfadada por cómo le había hablado.

Giró un par de veces y grabó la jaula de hielo en su mente. Miró uno de los cristales con intensidad. Se tenía que mover. Se concentró más, buscando el resultado esperado, pero este seguía avanzando. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Apunta a esa pared— le dijo señalándole con el dedo la que tenía enfrente.

—¿Estás loca? El fuego revotará antes de derretirla y te dará de lleno, ¿no ves que apenas hay dos metros cuadrados?— respondió mirándola como si estuviese mal de la cabeza.

—Hazme caso, por favor— le pidió, pero no le convenció— necesito que confíes en mí.

—No tienes agua contigo, no habrá nada que te proteja de las llamas— le dijo con seriedad.

—Sí que habrá, solo necesito un poco de fuego— explicó.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación y apuntó al cristal. Una bola de fuego impactó contra este y rebotó. Aparentemente no había pasado nada, pero Sakura sonrió, la poco agua que se había derretido fue directa a su cuerpo, protegiéndola del ataque. Sasuke al ver esto entendió lo que ella había pretendido y sonrió.

—¿Lista?

—Cuando quieras.

Apenas tenían espacio suficiente para estar separados, pero Sakura se colocó debajo de él y este empezó a crear el halo de fuego que había planeado al principio. El hielo se derretía y se convertía en una protección para la niña. Rápidamente, los cristales se derritieron, deshaciendo la trampa en que ellos había quedado atrapados.

Haku los miró sorprendido, ¿cómo había conseguido derretir aquello sin quemar a la chica? No encontraba explicación alguna, pero entonces, se fijó en la piel de Sakura, por la que se movía el agua. Todo encajó. Así que por eso había encontrado aquella oposición. Había un momento en que le había resultado difícil mover los bloques de hielo. Así que era ella.

—Veo que es una pirata con poderes acuáticos, interesante— dijo Haku asombrado.

—Estás muerto— masculló Sasuke mirándolo con ira.

Haku les lanzó varias agujas, pero una barrera de agua en movimiento las desvió. Irritándolo.

—Me parece que te equivocas— afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Apenas eres una novata— replicó Haku atacándolos con más intensidad.

Sasuke le lanzó varias bolas de fuego, pero él las esquivó todas. Sasuke apretó los dientes molesto. Entonces se fijó en el agua que rodeaba a Sakura y tuvo una idea.

—Envuélvelo con agua— le dijo.

—Pero entonces el fuego no le hará nada— contradijo Sakura sin entender exactamente lo que Sasuke quería.

—Hazme caso.

—Como quieras— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pronto, el agua que había empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Haku, quien se alarmó ante esto. Intentó esquivar y congelar el agua pero entonces, una sombra apareció sobre él, sorprendiendo a todos. Una masa de agua flotaba por encima de Haku y de un movimiento se lo tragó, atrapándolo en una burbuja.

—No sabía que podía hacer eso— dijo Sakura emocionada.

—Ni yo— murmuró sorprendido, no había creído que la niña hubiese podido hacer un ataque así.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y envió una poderosa llamarada a la burbuja, pero no se trataba solamente de una llamarada. El fuego se hizo más grande y envolvió al pirata enemigo por completo. Poco a poco, empezó a salir vapor de agua hasta que solo las llamas envolvían el cuerpo de Haku, quien había quedado inconsciente. Después lo soltó. El cuerpo chamuscado del pirata cayó sobre la cubierta.

—¿Está muerto?— le preguntó entre susurros Sakura a Sasuke.

El ataque había sido tan llamativo que todos se había quedado mirándolos, cosa que intimidó a Sakura. Ser el centro de atención de aquella manera le resultaba un poco incómodo.

—No lo sé— le respondió igual.

El capitán del otro barco, Zabuza, se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho.

—Demasiado débil,— pronunció con desprecio.

El capitán Kakashi salió de la multitud, parándose cerca de él.

—Es mejor que te vayas— le sugirió con tranquilidad.

Los fríos, salvajes y furiosos ojos de Zabuza lo miraron con fiereza. Pero recogió el cuerpo del chico y le dio la espalda.

—La próxima vez acabaré con vosotros— exclamó con odio y rencor. Se volvió a su tripulación y les gritó— ¡volvemos al barco!

En cuestión de minutos, el Shark Fang partía al horizonte, alejándose de la Onix Sheet con rapidez. Con demasiada rapidez, para opinión de Sakura.

—Felicidades Sakura— le dijo entonces el capitán, mirando a la niña con orgullo— ese ataque ha sido el mejor que he visto a hacer a un principiante.

—Nos has dejado impresionados— asintió Kushina abrazándola.

—Si sabes hacer eso podrías limpiar el barco tú sola— declaró Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—En teoría eso lo tendrías que hacer tú— replicó Naruto sonriendo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde habéis estado vosotros dos?— le preguntó Asuma extrañado, pues no los había visto durante la batalla.

Los dos piratas rubio sonrieron y se apartaron, dejando ver el botín de guerra. Todos los miraron sonriendo. Sakura se sorprendió al ver las joyas y el oro robado.

—Mientras vosotros os librabais de ellos…— empezó Naruto.

—…Nosotros aprovechamos para desplumarlos— explicó Ino con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Se llevarán una desagradable sorpresa cuando lo descubran— suspiró Naruto, pero luego irrumpió a carcajadas.

—No tenéis remedio— dijo Tsunade sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora, mi capitán?— preguntó Gai con los brazos cruzados, había notado que habían cambiado de rumbo.

—He pensado que podíamos para en South Green Countryfield— empezó— pero he cambiado de decisión, nos vamos a la Luna— contestó.

Todos sonrieron, excepto Sakura. ¿Cómo iban a ir a la Luna? Aquello era imposible.

—Luna City es una ciudad portuaria— le susurró Sasuke al ver su rostro confundido.

—Nos vamos a encontrar allí con nuestros amigos— siguió Kakashi— los piratas de la Frozen Pearl.

Aquello fue motivo de celebración y pasaron la noche contando historias sobre sus propias aventuras. A Sakura le encantaba aquello, adoraba las historias de piratas, y aunque ahora fuese una de ellos, no perdía el entusiasmo ante aquello.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Sakura se subió a la cola del palo mayor, donde escribió los sucesos de aquel día en su diario. Un leve movimiento de otra persona hizo que se sobresaltara, pero se tranquilizó al ver quién era.

—Sasuke, me has asustado— le regañó, se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio para sentarse.

—¿Qué hacías?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estaba escribiendo lo que ha pasado hoy en mi diario— le contestó con una sonrisa mostrándoselo.

—Qué tontería— murmuró él.

—Para mí no lo es— replicó Sakura sin molestarse— si algún día dejara de ser pirata me gustaría leer esto y volver a recordar todo otra vez.

—Hmp.

—¿Sabes? A veces cuando hago esto me recuerda a los días aburridos de cuando era una princesa— le confesó— entonces no tenía nada sobre lo que escribir y ahora llenó una hoja como mínimo por día, al final me tendré que comprar otro.

—No necesitarás comprártelo.

—¿No?— preguntó extrañada observando el grosor del diario,— a mí no me parece que me vaya a caber todo aquí.

—No es por eso— sacudió la cabeza él— para entonces sabrás robar uno, así no te gastarás el dinero.

—No me gusta robar— dijo Sakura mirando la luna.

—Pero te gustará— afirmó Sasuke mirándola.

—Puede— contestó encogiéndose de hombros y lo miró— ¿te puedo contar algo?

—Hmp— respondió él.

—Me siento un poco mal por mi familia—le confesó con cierta nostalgia— deben estar preocupados por mí.

—No lo hagas— negó él con seriedad— tarde o temprano sabrán que eres una pirata y ya les darás igual.

—Ya lo sé— murmuró con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Los echas de menos?  
—Un poco— respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke— pero creo que es algo normal.

—Si te consuela algo, yo no tengo familia— le reveló. Sakura lo miró asombrada.

—¿En serio?— le preguntó incrédula.

—Los asesinaron cuando yo era pequeño— le contó— estuvieron a punto de hacerlo conmigo también, pero el capitán Kakashi con el resto de la tripulación me salvó. Le debo la vida.

—Lo siento— le dijo.

—No hay nada que sentir, la Onix Sheet es ahora mi familia— le contestó con una media sonrisa.

—Ahora también es la mía— susurró Sakura cerrando los ojos.

A muchas millas de distancia, en la Ciudad de Cristal…

—¿No hay noticias sobre ella?— preguntó un hombre mayor mirando el gran mapa de países y océanos.

El rey del país de Cristal se volvió. Su rostro estaba triste y enfadado. La ojeras de los ojos eran testigos del cansancio del hombre.

—Seguid buscando hasta que la encontréis— le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

—Sí, su Majestad— asintió el soldado y se retiró de la gran sala.

El hombre se volvió a ver el mapa, analizando todos los lugares donde podría hallarse su hija menor.

—Dónde estás, Sakura— preguntó al aire.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha sido todo y en el siguiente conoceremos a los famosos piratas de la Frozen Pearl (todas las suposiciones que hagáis serán ciertas xD).**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**No olvidéis contestar a la pregunta de arriba que se aplica a todos lo fics (la de si quereis capis más cortos y actualizaciones antes o al revés) :)**

**Un besoooo muuuuy grande!**

**Review? :P**


	6. La tormenta perfecta

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo de nuevo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar y espero no tardar mucho en escribir el próximo capítulo que será el último de esta parte. Espero que os guste :D**

**Agradecer, como siempre, a todos los que me han dejado reviews que mueven mi mundo y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas :D**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo! :)**

* * *

**~La Tormenta Perfecta~**

Sakura contemplaba el cielo azul libre de nubes y la gaviotas sobrevolando el barco. La brisa marina acariciaba su rostro y despeinaba su corto cabello. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla del barco, con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos. A su lado, estaba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, pero a juzgar por su rostro contraído, Sakura supo que relajándose no estaba.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees Sasuke?— le dijo Sakura sonriente.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y soltó un "hmp". Aquello monosílabo ya era rutinario en una conversación entre ambos, pero a Sakura le daba igual, era feliz de todos modos.

—Desde el barco el cielo parece más azul, al igual que el mar—siguió hablando Sakura con ojos soñadores— mi madre solía contarme historias sobre el mar para dormir y, ¿sabes qué? Esto es mucho más bonito cuando lo ves así. Si se me diese bien dibujar haría un cuadro en este momento.

—La mar está demasiado tranquila hoy— contempló Sasuke con seriedad,— no todos los días va a ser así.

—Eres un amargado— le reprendió con tono juguetón— si sigues así te perderás las cosas bellas de la vida.

—¿Esto es una cosa bella?— le preguntó con escepticismo.

—Una de las más bellas— contestó ella con rotundidad— cuando era más pequeña solía acompañar a mi padre cuando hacía viajes cortos por el mar, pero nunca me permitían acercarme a la barandilla, así que como no era lo suficientemente alta, me quedaba si ver nada.

—Y por eso te metías por las bodegas del barco— le dijo Sasuke con sorna.

—Era lo más divertido que podía hacer— contestó encogiéndose de hombros— de todas formas, desde que atacasteis el barco mi padre dejó de llevarme con él.

—Hizo bien— afirmó Sasuke.

Sakura se le quedó mirando fijamente durante unos instantes.

—¿Alguna vez has salido del barco por diversión— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Siempre me divierto cuando incendio pueblos y ciudades.

—No, me refiero a que si has ido al teatro o a un espectáculo— le indicó negando con la cabeza.

—No, nunca.

—Oh… a mí me gustaba ir a la ópera. Los musicales que hacían eran una autentica maravilla— le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Había alguno en especial que te gustase?— le preguntó fingiendo estar interesado.

—El fantasma de la ópera— contestó sin pensárselo un instante— si alguna vez tenemos ocasión, te llevaré a verlo, seguro que te encantaría.

—Estás olvidando un pequeñísimo detalle— le dijo— a los piratas no se nos permite la entrada en esa clase de lugares.

—Pero podemos hacernos pasar por personas normales— le contestó con rapidez.

Unas risas detrás de ellos hicieron que Sakura se diese la vuelta.

—¿Y vosotros de qué os reís?— les reprendió Sakura a Ino y a Naruto.

—Peque, eso es imposible, todos y cada unos de nosotros tenemos un cartel de búsqueda y captura en cada rincón de cada ciudad— le respondió Naruto riendo.

—Además, las entradas de esos sitios cuestan un montón— añadió Ino con una media sonrisa burlona.

—Pero si robamos y eso… el dinero no debería ser un problema— replicó Sakura dudosa.

—Cariño, las provisiones, el agua y demás cuestan lo suyo, ¿sabes?— le dijo Ino acariciándole la mejilla— eres muy mona, pero no creo que eso sea posible, además eres una pirata y una pirata no va a espectáculos para ricos. Nosotros peleamos no fingimos pelearnos y, no vemos como otros fingen pelearse.

—Tendrías que ver algunas de las obras, son espectaculares—se defendió Sakura.

—Todavía sigues siendo una princesita— masculló Naruto— a ver cuándo te enteras que somos piratas, y los piratas somos malos, violentos y sanguinarios, no niños buenos.

—Ser pirata o no, no tiene nada que vez con la belleza de los musicales, cualquiera puede admirarlos— replicó Sakura.

—En eso tiene toda la razón del mundo— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Pero, ¿por qué te pones de su lado?— le reprendió Naruto con irritación.

—Porque es verdad— contestó Sai con simpleza, sonriendo a Sakura con complicidad.

—Lo que vosotros digáis— murmuró Naruto alejándose de ellos.

—¡Espera, Naruto!— le gritó Ino mientras corría tras él.

Sakura contempló como ambos rubios se iban de su lado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Naruto es como un niño pequeño— le dijo Sai con una sonrisa, que a Sakura le pareció un tanto rara— cuando alguien dice algo que no le gusta se va o monta una rabieta. Ya madurará.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—Sai— le llamó Sasuke atrayendo la atención del susodicho— el tiempo va a cambiar, díselo al capitán.

—¿Cambiar?— repitió con burla Sakura— ¿pero tú tienes ojos en la cara? ¡El tiempo no podría estar mejor! Hace un sol tremendo, el cielo está despejado, corre brisa y encima el mar está en calma, ¿qué más podría pasar?

Sasuke se revolvió en la cama de su camarote, incapaz de dormir. Desde hacía unos días habían previsto que estallaría una gran tormenta y, efectivamente, el gran de la tormenta se quedaba corto. El cielo se había cubierto de negros nubarrones, la lluvia de gota gorda caía como balas de escopetas, el viento aullaba furioso y vengativo. Todo ellos provocaba que las aguas, normalmente tranquilas, se levantasen formando enormes olas que atacaban a cualquier barco que se atreviese a penetrarlas. Con ese panorama, Sasuke no podía cerrar los ojos y descansar, pues sus ojos se mantenían observando cómo las gotas de lluvia se estampaban contra el ojo de buey como si quisieran atravesarlo, sin éxito alguno. Pero Sasuke veía que cada vez las olas más altas y peligrosas se estrellaban contra el barco, inundando la cubierta, y no le hacía mucha gracia; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Cada vez que este tipo de fenómeno ocurría, los más jóvenes tenían la obligación de resguardarse en sus respectivos camarotes, pues más que ayudar, estorbaban.

Sasuke dio otra vuelta y se quedó mirando a la pared, tratando de encontrar algo en ella que fuese capaz de entretenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Qué hacer en una noche de insomnio?

De repente, escuchó unos golpes suaves que provenían de la puerta de su camarote. Perezoso, pero guiado por la desconfianza que ya formaba parte de su propia naturaleza, camino lenta y sigilosamente hasta la enmohecida puerta.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó con voz cautelosa. Al no saber quién se hallaba al otro lado, no podía permitirse el ser demasiado brusco o demasiado blando.

—Soy yo, Sakura— contestó una voz suave y tono bajito.

Sasuke suspiró, tendría que haberlo imaginado, nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a su camarote a sabiendas de su mal despertar, eso solo lo haría una novata como Sakura. Con un poco de parsimonia, abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la pelirrosa con la manta puesta sobre la cabeza y un pijama que debía ser bastantes tallas más grandes que la correspondiente. Sus ojos jade resplandecían en la oscuridad y pese a las sombras que ocultaban parte de su rostro, una capa rojiza se extendía por sus mejillas. Sasuke esbozó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Si hubiese un premio a la cosa más mona sobre el barco, sin duda alguna, lo ganaría la pequeña pirata.

—Pasa— le indicó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Sakura atravesó el umbral de la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa radiante. Sasuke juró que, durante los pocos segundos que duró, la tempestad de afuera amainó. Una vez que la muchacha hubo entrado, cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?— le preguntó él tratando de no filtrar un tono de reproche en la pregunta.

—Son las 4 y veintisiete— contestó con tranquilidad Sakura sentándose a su lado. Sasuke la miró con una camuflada curiosidad.

—Espero que no suelas hacer esto con los demás— comentó acomodándose contra la pared. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no— respondió y rió levemente— es que no podía dormir.

—Creía que no te daban miedo las tormentas— le dijo enfocando sus ojos azabaches en los aguamarina verdosos de ella.

—No me dan miedo— afirmó— pero el barco da tantas vueltas que no me podía dormir, además, me he caído de la hamaca.

—Y, ¿no has despertado a Ino?

—¡Qué va!— exclamó— sigue dormida como un tronco, no sé como lo consigue.

—Sus poderes le ayudan— le respondió— tiene absoluto control sobre su mente, por eso no le cuesta hacer que se duerma.

—Los míos son inútiles— murmuró Sakura.

—Sólo eres una principiante— la trató de consolar— nadie empieza sabiendo manejar sus poderes a la perfección.

—Que sepas que eso de principiante no me gusta— le dijo riendo y dándole amistosamente en el brazo con el puño.

—¿Novata te gusta más?— se burló.

—¡Menos!

—Entonces lo que tú digas.

—Yo soy una pirata y punto— afirmó poniéndose de pie de un salto sobre la cama y poniendo su manos en la cintura.

—Pirata— repitió en tono burlón— una princesa como tú no puede aspirar a eso— le dijo y tiró del brazo de la niña,, tirándole sobre la cama.

—¡Eso no vale!— se quejó— tú me ganas en fuerza.

—Injusticias de la vida— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me voy a dormir— dijo con tono despechado.

—¿A tu habitación?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó, y apto seguido cogió su manta y sobre la cama de Sasuke se la puso, para cerrar los ojos.

—Qué cara mas dura— suspiró y la movió un poco por el hombro, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura ya se había quedado dormida— esto es increíble— y rodó los ojos.

Ahora tenía un bulto ocupando la mitad de su cama, con lo cual pocas vueltas podría dar. De un momento a otro, sintió cómo sus párpados le pesaban y su mente se nublaba. Se tumbó al lado de Sakura y cayó rendido.

En la parte superior del barco, la tormenta se notaba de una manera mucho mayor. Las olas que furiosas embestían contra el barco, azotándolo y zarandeándolo, haciéndose con el control. La lluvia y el fuerte viento impedían la visibilidad de quienes trataban de controlar aquella tempestad.

—¡Kurenai, ayúdame aquí!—gritó Kushina sujetando como podía el cabo de la vela superior del palo de trinquete. El viento había empezado a soltar todas la cuerdas que mantenían sujetas la velas y ahora amenazaba con arrancarlas, lo cual era peligroso.

La pirata morena corrió hasta donde estaba su camarada para socorrerla.

—¡Tira demasiado!— contestó Kurenai, ayudándola a sostener el cabo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Yo sola no puedo sujetarlo bien!— exclamó haciendo toda la fuerza que podía, pero el vendaval no ayudaba. Sentía como la rasposa cuerda se resbalaba poco a poco de sus manos. Frunció el ceño y afianzó la sujeción, no podía permitir el perder la vela.

Por su parte, el capitán Kakashi luchaba por hacerse con el control del timón, que debido al gran agitamiento del mar, parecía haberse vuelto loco. Cada ola que chocaba contra el barco lo desestabilizaba y si el capitán no conseguía controlarlo, podría llegar al extremo de hacerlo volcar, lo cual sería terrible.

Una nueva ola se estampó contra el castillo de popa, consiguiendo arrastrar al capitán al otro extremo del alcázar, quien observaba con ojos horrorizados que la rueda de timón quedaba a su libre albedrío.

Desde una posición mas alejada, Ibiki había interceptado los problemas que estaba teniendo su capitán, por lo que corrió enseguida para controlar la rueda que durante los segundos que quedó sola, había empezado a girar descontroladamente, provocando bruscos movimientos, que no ayudaban a quienes trataban de ayudar a equilibrar el barco.

El capitán Kakashi no tardó un instante en volver a su posición.

—¡Esta tormenta está siendo demasiado peligrosa!— le dijo el capitán con voz elevada a Ibiki.

—¡Asuma desde el palo mayor ha visualizado bastantes barcos que o bien se han hundido o han encallado!— comentó gritando para hacerse oír a pesar del ruido del viento.

—¡¿Encallado?— repitió alarmado.

—¡A menos de un kilómetro por estribor tenemos una grandes y puntiagudas rocas!— le contestó.

El capitán, tan rápido como pudo, trató de controlar el timón para guiarlo hacia babor, cosa que era difícil, pues el poderoso oleaje parecía decidido a llevarlos hasta las rocas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Si seguimos así no tardaremos en correr la misma suerte que los otros!— gritó con desesperación.

—¡Necesitamos a toda la tripulación ayudando!

—¡Despiértalos a todos! ¡Tal vez podamos conseguir que Sakura controle la tormenta!

—¡No tiene tanto control como realizar algo así!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero las olas no la pueden dañar, quien esté a su lado tampoco resultará herido!

Ibiki entendió por dónde iba su capitán. Si Sakura permanecía al lado de la rueda de timón, esta no se vería afectada por la tempestad. De esa manera, tenían mayor número de posibilidades de salir todos ilesos de la tormenta. Sin más dilación, Ibiki atravesó, no sin cierto esfuerzo, toda la cubierta totalmente inundada por la lluvia y las olas. Una vez dentro del barco, se apresuró a buscar a la pequeña pirata.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba navegando en la Onix Sheet, maldijo la cantidad de pasadizos y pasillos en que el barco se dividía interiormente. Tras haber recorrido todo el camino, Ibiki abrió con fuerza la puerta del camarote de la niña e Ino, pero para su mala sorpresa, solo la rubia se encontraba en el interior. Ibiki salió y pegó un puñetazo a la pared, descargando toda la furia contenida. Por esa razón odiaba a los niños pequeños. Ahora, ¿dónde se encontraría la niña? Ibiki frunció el entrecejo, había una posibilidad… A toda prisa, corrió hacia el camarote de Sasuke.

—¡No puedo contenerlo más!— gritó Iruka sosteniendo con toda la fuerza que podía el cabo de la cornamusa. La lluvia y el viento estaban consiguiendo que la cuerda fuese, poco a poco, resbalándose de sus manos. Trató de afianzar más el agarre, pero este se resistía.

A su ayuda, acudió rápidamente Asuma, quien agarró con rapidez el cabo cuando la fuerza de Iruka redimió y esté quedó a su libre albedrío. El pirata tiró con fuerza de él y lo sujetó a un palo sobresaliente.

—Esta tormenta es demasiado peligrosa—le dijo con la voz forzada por el esfuerzo Iruka.

—Hay que ser fuertes. Podemos con la tormenta, no te preocupes— le tranquilizó con una sonrisa fingida mientras reforzaba la sujeción.

—Deberían venir a ayudar los más jóvenes, mi capitán— le sugirió a voces Tsunade, quien no dejaba de arrojar por la borda el agua que recogía con los cubos. La rubia se desesperaba al contemplar que, por mucho que sacase, cada vez el agua del mar en la cubierta aumentaba de nivel rápidamente.

—Ibiki esta yendo a por ellos— le contestó como podía, pues la furiosa marea le impedía manejar bien el timón, lo que resultaba altamente peligroso contando las aguas en las que se estaban moviendo.

Tsunade asintió, aunque su silenciosa respuesta no llegó a ser vista por el capitán, pues en ese preciso instante, una ola gigante atacó con saña el barco, provocando que casi volcara.

—Oh Dios santo—murmuró con los ojos desorbitados al contemplar una gigantesca ola ir en dirección a ellos.

Ibiki contempló la tierna escena sin que le afectara lo más mínimo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había enterrado cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Se había convertido en una piedra fría y dura. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en la Onix Sheet, había pensado que Sasuke había prácticamente conseguido con poquísima edad, lo que a él le habían costado años; sin embargo, esto demostraba lo equivocado que estaba.

Ahí, en la cama de Sasuke se encontraban él y Sakura abrazados. Él la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos, protegiéndola. Ella estaba totalmente pegada a él, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Desde donde Ibiki se encontraba se podía notar el aura de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar. Cualquier otro habría sonreído, pero no él. Ibiki frunció el ceño. Aquello no era bueno. No era bueno para nada.

—¡Levantaos mocosos!— les gritó para que se despertarán. Y lo consiguió.

Sasuke, pillado desprevenido, pegó un salto de la cama. No se dio cuenta de la postura en la que había dormido. Por otro lado, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos pero los cerró porque la cantidad de luz que le llegó fue demasiado intensa. Se restregó los ojos con las manos y luego los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos negros mirándola con reproche.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó a la vez que se le escapaba un bostezo.

—El capit…

Ibiki fue interrumpido cuando un golpe contra el barco provocó que los tres fuesen lanzados contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?— gritó asustada Sakura, quien se había agarrado con fuerza al cuello de Sasuke.

—Hay una tormenta muy peligrosa y todos tenemos que ayudar— le contestó Ibiki levantándose con rapidez del suelo.

—No perdamos más tiempo entonces— dijo Sasuke con serenidad librándose de la presa de Sakura.

—Ir a cubierta, yo avisaré al resto— les indicó Ibiki marchándose del camarote.

Sasuke cogió de la muñeca a Sakura y echó a correr.

Kakashi contempló con terror la ola que se les venía encima. Si sus cálculos no estaban mal, aquella ola podría provocar un gran desastre en el barco. Necesitaba actuar con rapidez sino quería tener que buscarse otro barco.

—¡TRIPULACIÓN!— les llamó a fuerza de pulmón. Todos automáticamente le miraron,— ¡DEJAOS LO QUE ESTÉIS HACIENDO Y USAR VUESTROS PODERES PARA DETENER LA OLA!

—¡SÍ, MI CAPITÁN!—respondieron todos al unísono y se pusieron a ello.

Asuma empezó a convocar a todos los espíritus para que les ayudasen. Gai comenzó a moverse con rapidez para que el viento contraatacase la ola. Iruka prendió pólvora a los cañones para que las bombas la deshiciesen. Obito empezó a lanzar poderes aprendidos durante sus batallas. Kushina, Tsunade y Kurenai se encargaron de mantener el barco estable.

La ola seguía avanzando en su dirección y no parecía redimir en fuerza y velocidad, provocando una gran desesperación en todos, pues veían que su esfuerzo estaba resultando en vano. Necesitaban ayuda. Y la necesitaban ahora.

De pronto, algo provocó que todavía oscureciese más. Pero al alzar la cabeza, se dieron cuenta que una nube negra de bichos voladores sobrevolaba el barco en dirección a la ola. Los más jóvenes ya se encontraban entre ellos para ayudarles.

Sai comenzó a dibujar con gran velocidad. Lee empezó a imitar a Gai, aumentando el poder del viento que chocaba contra la ola. Shikamaru creó sombras que trataban de detenerla. Y Sasuke, calentando motores, dirigió una poderosísima llamarada en la dirección de esta.

Sakura vislumbró la posición de su capitán y se dirigió hacia él. La fuerza de la lluvia y el viento ralentizaban su velocidad. El suelo lleno de agua provocaba que resbalase con frecuencia. Las furiosas gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente sobre su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Por más que intentaba llegar, le era imposible. Su pequeño cuerpo no era rival para la poderosa tormenta, que parecía decidida a no dejarla llegar a su destino. La cubierta ya tenía varios centímetros de agua, de tal forma que cada vez que se caía, volvía a empaparse. El frío contenido en el viento se estampaba sobre sus húmedas prendas haciendo que temblara. Sakura se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de controlar aquel temporal. ¿No tendrían las aguas que dejarla pasar? ¿No tendría la lluvia que permitirle una mejor visibilidad? En ese momento, parecía que su poder la había abandonado, dejando el cuerpo delgaducho de una chiquilla de 12 años completamente expuesto.

Kakashi veía desde el castillo de popa los esfuerzos de la pequeña pirata, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Las olas parecían decididas a hacerse con el control del barco y él no lo podía permitir. Pronto, Ibiki acudió a su lado.

—¡Mi capitán, ya están todos aquí!— le informó a voces para que su voz fuese escuchada por encima de los aullidos del vendaval.

—¡Ayuda a Sakura! ¡La necesito aquí conmigo!— le ordenó mientras hacía fuerza para que la rueda no se moviese.

A regañadientes, Ibiki divisó a la niña de pelo rosa perdida entre las aguas de cubierta. Entrecerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Aquella princesita no era más que un problema para todos. Y eso lo sabían todos a la perfección. Sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada al frente se paralizó. Las gigantescas rocas y los barcos que estás habían hundidos de asomaban con majestuosidad y advertencia. Entonces Ibiki supo que esa vez no saldrían de rositas y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

—¡Mi capitán tenemos unos peligrosos obstáculos en nuestro camino!— gritó con toda potencia— ¡y la ola nos dirige hacia ellos!

Ibiki tan rápido como pudo, agarró a Sakura y la llevó a donde el capitán se encontraba.

—¡Sakura necesito… necesitamos que controles todo esto ya!— le gritó Kakashi mientras veía desesperado cómo la ola y las rocas se aproximaban al barco.

Sakura empezó a sudar pese a tener frío. Lo estaba intentando. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Trataba de concentrarse y pensar que eran unas gotitas de agua y no un tsunami lo que trataba de manejar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y cerró con fuerza la mandíbula. Estrujó sus nudillos contra las palmas de las manos. Trataba de controlar el agua. Sabía que podía, sólo faltaba conseguirlo.

Sasuke dirigió a la gigantesca ola otra intensa llamarada, pero nada parecía amainar la potencia y la velocidad de la ola. Miró a Obito desesperado, ¿qué más podía hacer? Se giró de nuevo para enfrentar el tsunami y con un grito de liberación, el fuego empezó a crecer por todo su cuerpo. Y dolía. Siempre dolía. Era como quemarse vivo, pero sin sufrir herida alguna. Sentía cada poro de su blanquecina piel incendiarse, cada insignificante parte de su cuerpo ardía en llamas. Pero a él le gustaba esa sensación. Eso era lo que le hacía más fuerte. Conocía el dolor más inhumano, el método de tortura que muchos utilizaban. Y eso le hacía sentir más poderoso y con más fuerza para detener aquella ola. Con una media sonrisa, miró con fijeza la ola y con un grito dirigió todo el fuego que emanaba su cuerpo hacia el tsunami.

Obito al verlo se concentró e intentó imitar a Sasuke, pero al sentir la primera llama en su cuerpo, el dolor hizo que la concentración se perdiese y, en ese momento, sintió gran admiración por Sasuke. Miró a su alrededor y al comprender el gran empeño que el resto de la tripulación estaba poniendo, volvió a hacer surgir el fuego de su cuerpo.

Sakura abrió los ojos para ver cómo la ola estaba casi encima de ellos y se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si aquello bastara para poner el tsunami a su disposición. Apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza, exprimiéndose el cerebro para que aquello funcionase, pero no lo hacía. Simplemente, no lo hacía. Escuchaba los gritos de los piratas, veía todo lo que estaban haciendo para evitar la catástrofe; sin embargo, la impotencia la invadía y no podía hacer nada más que contemplar como el nivel de agua en la cubierta subía pese a los cubos de esta que Tsunade lanzaba al mar. Veía cómo el viento soltaba los cabos de las velas y cómo Kurenai junto a Kushina trataban de sujetarlos para que las velas no se perdieran. Observaba cómo los dibujos de Sai formaban barreras que eran destruidas por la ola; cómo el mar se tragaba cada uno de los insectos de Shino; como las sombras de Shikamaru se perdían bajo la cresta de la ola; cómo Naruto lanzaba la fuerza de su demonio interior hacia ella; como Sasuke y Obito lanzaban fuego contra la ola. Unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, no podía evitar sentirse como un lastre, como una carga. Cerró los ojos de nuevo para tratar concentrarse y pedir que un milagro ocurriese.

—¡Capitán, si pasamos las rocas podemos refugiarnos en una cueva!— le dijo Ibiki que miraba el mapa, el cual parecía a punto de salir a volar en cualquier momento.

El capitán Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y giró el timón levemente hacia la derecha. Estaba rezando a todos los santos por que saliesen impunes de aquella tormenta, pero sabía bien que no sería así.

—¡Necesitamos más velocidad!— le contestó el capitán.

Ibiki trató de pensar y, de repente una idea se instaló en su cabeza mientras veía a Obito y a Sasuke. Tal vez eso podría funcionar. Completamente a contrarreloj, corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar hasta Obito y Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo al escuchar los gritos horrorizados de la tripulación. Miró al frente y solo vio un pared de agua. Miró arriba para contemplar cómo la cresta de la ola se precipitaba con fuerza sobre el barco. Después, todo se puso negro.

Sakura abrió los ojos y encontró en frente suya una maravillosa cascada que precipitaba sobre un pequeño lago de color azul oscuro. Miró a su alrededor desorientada. Se hallaba en un bosque. Los árboles altos e imponentes, la suave hierba verde, las flores multicolores. Entonces, sonrió al recordar dónde se encontraba. Se levantó con suavidad y caminó lentamente sintiendo el tacto de la hierba contra sus pies descalzos. El viento la envolvía, jugando con su rosado pelo y su vestido blanco. Escuchaba el cántico de los pajarillos y el murmullo de los animales, todo en perfecta sinfonía. Se sentía en paz y tranquila. Aquel bosque era donde solía ir de pequeña con su madre. Allí le enseñaba el nombre de cada planta y animal, y donde le contaba muchas de las historias sobre el mar.

_El mar_, pensó Sakura. No sabía por qué pero extrañaba el mar. Una sensación se hallaba en su interior. _El mar…_

_Sakura_

De repente, el ruido de unas pisadas la puso en alerta y al volverse, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Conocía a la perfección aquella silueta. La piel blanca, el pelo rosa, la figura esbelta… ¿Acaso era posible?

—Sakura— la llamó con voz angelical mientras se acercaba a ella.

_Sakura_

Sakura seguía contemplándola atónita. Era imposible, pero… Estaba tan feliz.

—Mamá…— susurró débilmente sin llegar a creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La mujer sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi— le dijo mientras la envolvía con suavidad entre sus brazos.

—Mamá…— repitió contemplándola— ¿eres real?

La mujer se separó de ella sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

—Claro que si, bebé— afirmó con dulzura.

—Pero tú…— intentó hablar la pequeña— tu estás…

—¿Muerta?— terminó por ella la frase— sí, mi amor.

—Entonces… si tú estás muerta pero estás aquí conmigo…— susurró Sakura confundida — yo… ¿estoy muerta también?

—No, no estás muerta— le respondió— al menos a no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí conmigo.

—Aquí me siento bien, soy feliz— dijo Sakura insegura— no consigo recordar bien nada…

_Sakura_

—Sólo los recuerdos más fuertes se conservan cuando estás aquí— le explicó con ternura— ¿hay algo o alguien por quien quieras vivir?

_Sakura_

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir que no cuando una imagen de un muchacho de pelo negro irrumpió en sus pensamientos, haciéndole recordar todo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡La tormenta!— exclamó Sakura con miedo a que le hubiese pasado algo.

—Amor, creo que ya has elegido— le dijo sonriendo— tu lugar no es conmigo, al menor no todavía.

—Pero entonces, no volveré a verte— susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro que si, bebé— la tranquilizó abrazándola con infinito amor— pero dentro de un tiempo. Hasta entonces tienes que ser fuerte, Sakura. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo— afirmó la pequeña para luego contemplar cómo todo se iba desvaneciendo, con su madre incluida— ¡Mamá!

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura despierta!

—Sasuke, déjalo…

—¡Sakura!

—Está muerta…

Escuchaba murmullos de personas, pero parecían demasiado lejanos. Solo podía ver la oscuridad y se sentía completamente desconectada de su cuerpo. Sentía un extraño dolor que la estaba ahogando y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Al cabo de un tiempo, empezó a escuchar mejor las voces. Podía apreciar como la oscuridad cada vez adquiría un color más rojizo que hacía que le doliesen los ojos. Con lentitud, trató de moverse, pero le resultó imposible. Siguió intentándolo hasta que por fin levantó un dedo.

Sasuke, que observaba con miedo el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, contempló como su dedo índice vibraba, como si estuviese tratando de moverse. Y entonces lo supo, seguía viva.

—¡Sakura!—la llamó mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza por los hombros.

—Sasuke, déjalo ya— le dijo Naruto que miraba con pena a la muchacha tendida.

—Está respirando y se esta moviendo— replicó sin dejar de intentar reanimarla.

—Eso no son más que imag…— empezó a contestarle Naruto pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por el débil susurro de Sakura.

—Sa… su… ke…

—Sakura— murmuró Sasuke al escucharla.

—No… puedo… res… pirar…

Tsunade al contemplarla, corrió hasta ella y con fuerza empujó su pecho. La había dado por muerta, dado que cuando la había revisado ni siquiera respiraba. Siguió con su ejercicio para que expulsase todo el agua de sus pulmones.

Sakura sentía la presión sobre su cuerpo hasta que el agua hizo que tosiese para poder salir.

—Cof, cof, cof— tosió mientras expulsaba el agua. Cuando no le quedó más en los pulmones, se sintió aliviada.

—Sakura— la llamó Tsunade— ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Si..—dijo con debilidad.

Entre Sasuke y Naruto la ayudaron a incorporarse, pero apenas estuvo de pie y se desplomó en los brazos de Sasuke. Todavía no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

—Llévala a tu camarote, Sasuke, necesita descansar— le ordenó Tsunade.

Sasuke asintió y levantó a la pequeña pirata en brazos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— le preguntó Naruto un tanto dudoso.

—Tú tienes otra tarea— le respondió la rubia con brusquedad sin darle tiempo al otro para contestar.

Sasuke, sin esperar más tiempo, caminó a su camarote contemplando todo lo que la tormenta había ocasionado. Los destrozos tenían arreglo, pero otras cosas no tenían solución. Miró a Sakura apreciando que se había dormido. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como al verla tirada, pálida y sin respiración.

Abrió la puerta rota de su camarote y la tumbó sobre la cama, que era lo único que había permanecido impune a la tormenta de toda su instancia. Todas las estanterías se habían caído y con ellas, los objetos que había sobre ellas. La mesa se había roto al romper la puerta de la habitación. En el suelo había despojos de cristal, madera y otros materiales. Pero al menos, las paredes del barco habían resistido, por lo que el problema se veía reducido al resto del equipo.

Ibiki entró junto con el capitán Kakashi, lo que hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Sigue viva— afirmó el capitán con una sonrisa mientras veía a Sakura dormida.

—Así es— confirmó Sasuke tratando de no mostrar la felicidad que sentía.

Sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido por Ibiki quien frunció el entrecejo.

—Sasuke— le llamó la atención con voz grave— no te lo volveré a repetir.

—Ibiki, no creo que sea necesario— le trató de detener el capitán Kakashi.

—Sí que lo es— afirmó con rotundidad clavando sus fríos ojos en los de Sasuke que, desde que la pequeña Sakura había llegado, habían adquirido un tono más cálido— si quieres ser un vengador ya sabes lo que implica— continuó con crueldad y señaló a la muchacha tendida— no tener ese tipo de distracciones, y menos ella.

Sasuke apartó la mirada con remordimiento. Claro que lo sabía. Un vengador no puede aferrarse a alguien, porque entonces no cumplirá nunca su objetivo. Sabía que tenía que ser frío, despiadado e indiferente. Podía tener amigos, crear lazos de amistad; sin embargo, en algún momento, tenía cortarlos. El problema era que, si se encariñaba demasiado con alguien, podría dejar de lado su objetivo. Algo que no iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

—Todavía eres un muchacho Sasuke— le dijo el capitán Kakashi— debes disfrutar de la vida.

—Él ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer— replicó con brusquedad Ibiki— que valore qué es más importante para él.

—Ella es mi amiga, como Naruto, no afecta en lo más mínimo a mis objetivos— repuso con voz fría Sasuke.

—Tal vez eso es lo que debería cambiar— le dijo con dureza Ibiki saliendo de su camarote.

Sasuke y el capitán se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde el pirata había salido. El muchacho se debatía internamente. Tenía que escoger entre lo que era correcto y lo que era correcto para él.

—Todavía no es la hora— llamó su atención su capitán— Sakura es una buena chica, el mayor error que podrías cometer sería perderla. Ella te entiende y tú la entiendes a ella. Es tu mayor aliada, no lo olvides.

Y tras decir aquello, se marchó, dejando a Sasuke pensativo.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Se sentía completamente descansada y llena de energía. Se desperezó y cuando lo hizo, apreció que aquel camarote no era el suyo. Miró a todos lados fijándose en los destrozos.

—Por fin despiertas— le dijo Sasuke atrayendo su atención.

—Está todo hecho un completo desastre— comentó fijándose en cada detalle.

—La tormenta fue demasiado fuerte— le contestó Sasuke sentándose junto a ella.

—Pero, ¿están todos bien?— le preguntó con un tanto de tristeza.

—La mayoría resultaron heridos— le contestó con frialdad, pero Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver que le ocultaba algo.

—Dime la verdad— le exigió con un nudo en la garganta.

—No todos han sobrevivido— le contestó escuetamente.

—¿Quién?— le instó.

—Obito.

—¿Cómo pasó?— le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Fue junto cuando la ola se abalanzó sobre nosotros, fue él el que nos salvo a todos…

_Obito escuchó la brillante idea de Ibiki. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba viendo como la ola estaba a punto de comerse el barco. Colocándose con rapidez en la popa del barco, dirigió la llamarada hacia el mar, propinándole mucha más velocidad al barco. Si seguían así Sasuke y él, podrían resultar ilesos. Sin embargo, sintió como las fuerzas poco a poco lo iban abandonando por el esfuerzo. Si paraba en ese momento, la ola se tragaría el barco y todos morirían. De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente a la velocidad de un rayo. Si la llevaba a cabo, podría salvar a los demás, pero él no sobreviviría. Dejándose llevar por su lado heroico, descendió por la popa hasta poder colocarse en el timón que, al moverse de un lado para otro, hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y que casi se cayese. Armándose de valor, concentró todo su poder justo cuando la ola parecía que acabaría con la Onix Sheet y entonces, provocó una gran explosión que propinó un tremendo impulso al barco que hizo que pudiese llegar hasta la cueva. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que él también sobreviviría, todas las fuerzas le abandonaron y el mar se lo tragó._

—… no pudimos ayudarle, todo pasó demasiado rápido— finalizó Sasuke con tristeza en sus ojos— no hemos encontrado su cuerpo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Sakura sintiéndose tremendamente culpable de la muerte de Obito— si hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte nada de esto habría pasado.

—Todo el mundo comete errores— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Siento que solo soy un estorbo, un lastre para todo el mundo— le dijo con tristeza.

—Habrá un día en el que no lo seas— replicó con voz tranquilizadora.

—Gracias Sasuke— sonrió con tristeza y le abrazó.

Habían pasado varios días después de la tormenta. Todo el mundo sentía tristeza por la pérdida de Obito, quién había pasado a la historia de la Onix Sheet como un héroe. También hubo que ponerse en marcha para arreglar el barco. Necesitaban reparar todos los desperfectos antes de atracar en cualquier puerto. Pasaron muchas horas todos los días trabajando en los rotos, las abolladuras y destrozos. Todos los camarotes, y el barco de general, volvió a ensalzarse. Aunque las velas rotas le daban un aspecto un poco tétrico.

Siguiendo el rumbo, a los pocos días pudieron distinguir a lo lejos una ciudad.

—Allí está la Luna— le dijo Ino con una sonrisa señalándole el trozo de tierra que asomaba por el horizonte— es una ciudad de piratas, pocos se atreven a entrar.

—¿Sólo de piratas?— preguntó asombrada Sakura, pues no sabía que hubiese un lugar así.

—Exclusivamente— afirmó la rubia.

—¿Y la Marina no los detiene o algo?

—Alguna vez lo ha intentado— le respondió pensativa— pero creo que nunca lo han conseguido.

—Guao— exclamó Sakura.

Ajeno a las conversaciones del resto de la tripulación, contemplaba con mirada oscura la ciudad. Había decidido cuál era su destino y ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y preparaos para el siguiente donde se revelará aquello que Sasuke oculta y... ¡apareceran más personajes!**

**Espero actualizar cuanto antes este y los otros fanfics.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Goodbye

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo de nuevo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar y tras pensar mucho en cómo hacer el capítulo y deshacerlo, porque al final había salido un poco largo, por fin lo he terminado. **

**La banda sonora son la canciones de Somewhere de Within Temptation, Without You de Breaking Benjamin y I Don't Believe You de Pink :)**

**Agradecer, como siempre, a todos los que me han dejado reviews que mueven mi mundo y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas :D**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo! :)**

* * *

**~Goodbye~**

_Say something new_  
_I have nothing left_  
_I can't face the dark without you_  
_There's nothing left to lose_  
_The fighting never ends_  
_I can't face the dark without you_

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

Todas las personas que deambulaban por las calles de piedra plateada eran piratas, eso era un hecho bastante obvio. No sólo se adivinaba con facilidad por las ropas rotas y sucias de algunos o atrevidas y a la moda de otros. Tampoco por el aspecto desaliñado y descuidado o demasiado exagerado y provocativo. Ni tan siquiera los modales y el comportamiento de las personas que deambulaban las calles era el hecho que más evidenciaba que eran bucaneros de alta mar. Era la ciudad en sí, la ciudad de la Luna, o la Luna, como la llamaban algunos directamente, era una ciudad costera dedicada exclusivamente a los piratas. Cada uno de sus habitantes era, fue o en un futuro será un lobo de mar.

Sakura miraba con devoción a los hombres más viejos entrados en carnes, con tatuajes grandes, algún que otro parche en el ojo y sosteniendo un loro. Era tal y como su madre se lo había retratado en los cuentos que le relataba para ir a dormir. Las piratas eran seductoras y descaradas, o demasiado masculinas para el gusto de los hombres. Los bucaneros eran altos, musculosos y con una belleza peligrosa y tentativa. Si alguna vez había soñado con ello, no habría sido más real que la imagen que sus ojos vislumbraban.

Sakura observaba emocionada la amplia calle llena de gente comprando, o robando, en uno de los tantos números puestos de mercado que estaban puestos en fila desde el principio hasta el final de la calle. Sakura empezó a dar saltitos de emoción.

—¿Estás seguro de que no le pasará nada?— le preguntó de nuevo Naruto a Sasuke con desconfianza.

Sasuke resopló con pesadez, desde que habían atracado en el viejo puerto no habían dejado de hacerle todos la misma pregunta. Pero parecía que la pequeña pirata era responsabilidad suya, y por ello todos acaban preguntándole exactamente lo mismo.

—Sakura es una pirata, novata, pero una pirata— contestó con frialdad pero con convicción— tiene que hacerse responsable de sí misma.

—Pero mírala, si parece una niña pequeña— protestó Ino casi con desesperación al ver el aura brillante que había alrededor de la chica en esos momentos. Encaró a Sasuke casi con la responsabilidad de una madre— no podemos dejarla sola, no aguantaría ni dos minutos.

—Esa chiquilla no va a hacer más que meterse en problemas— suspiró Tsunade, quien había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos junto con las demás mujeres.

—Es demasiado ingenua— la apoyó Kushina agarrando a su hijo del brazo— la pueden engañar con nada.

Sasuke se estaba irritando demasiado, ¿es que no veían que Sakura NO era su responsabilidad? No era nada de él, a excepción de su compañera de tripulación. ¿Por qué todos le reclamaban a él? Sasuke sentía cómo su paciencia se agotaba y la vena del cuello se le empezaba a hinchar. Él tenía que encargarse de unos asuntos suyos muy importantes y aquellas mujeres seguían protestando acerca de lo inocente y desprotegida que estaba Sakura. Pues si así la veían podían encargarse ellas de Sakura. Además, para él, ahora mismo solo sería un incordio, un estorbo una molestia. Su vida ya era suficientemente complicada como para añadirle un problema de color rosa.

—Yo me voy— anunció con voz distante Sasuke y dándose la vuelta para emprender su camino.

Tsunade, Kurenai, Ino, Kushina y Naruto lo miraron con la boca abierta. Estaba de broma, ¿no?

—¿Y Sakura?— inquirió Kurenai con voz suave pero desconcertada. No pensaría abandonarla allí, no podía ser tan frío.

—Puede cuidar de sí misma— contesto encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de alejarse del grupo.

Todos se miraron con los ojos como platos y apto seguido, clavaron sus ojos en la pequeña pirata que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que tenemos un problema— masculló Naruto con un gemido casi doloroso.

Sakura pareció salir de sus pensamientos y se volvió al grupo esbozando una deslumbrante y gran sonrisa. Luego miró hacia todos lados, había algo que faltaba allí, o más bien, alguien.

—¿Y Sasuke?— preguntó acercándose a ellos dando saltitos.

—Al parecer tenía unos asuntos que resolver— le contestó Ino forzando una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en mil y una formas de matar a Sasuke por dejarles el marrón a ellos.

—Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado ver esto con él— dijo Sakura con voz lastimera, pero en un instante se repuso, destilando energía por todas partes— ¡vamos a ver la ciudad!

—En realidad yo necesito comprar algunas medicinas para el botiquín— se disculpó Tsunade inmediatamente.

—Yo tengo que ir con Naruto a comprar armas y creo que Kurenai también necesita venir con nosotros— dijo Kushina excusándose también.

—Yo tengo que vender mis joyas— se justificó Ino esbozando una mueca de pena.

Sakura frunció el ceño y los labios. Aquello la contrariaba, parecía que, después de todo, iba a tener que explorar ella solita la desconocida pero fascinante ciudad. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, tampoco era tan malo. Ir a su libre albedrío siempre tenía sus ventajas.

—No pasa nada, ¡me las apañaré!— exclamó sonriendo.

—Creo que esto no va a ser nada bueno— murmuró Naruto, e Ino le dio su silenciosa afirmación asintiendo con la cabeza.

Definitivamente, dejar a Sakura en plena libertada por allí no podría traer nada bueno.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba a paso rápido. Tenía que actuar con mucha velocidad y era muy consciente de ello. Aquello era una carrera a contrarreloj .

Las miradas de sospecha de Ibiki y su capitán no le habían pasado desapercibidas. ¿Había sido demasiado obvio? ¿Había dejado alguna prueba? Esta completamente convencido de que no había sido así. Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con todo ese asunto. No se había permitido dejar ni un solo cabo suelto, ni uno solo. Ibiki había tratado de hablar con el numerosas veces, al igual que el capitán Kakashi, pero no pensaba desistir. No ahora.

Sus ojos negros buscaban un letrero, pero seguía avanzando y no lo encontraba. Maldijo en silencio, no se había equivocado, había seguido el camino correcto. Siguió con paso apresurado por la estrecha y sucia callejuela. Estaba en una de las peores y más peligrosas zonas de la Luna, tenía que llevar cuidado. No quería ningún estorbo en su camino. Tenía que evitar a los posibles ladrones, buscapleitos y escoria. Casi al final del callejón vislumbró la taberna con el letrero de serpiente. Sonrió. Lo había encontrado.

* * *

—Le aseguro, señorita, que son de la mejor calidad, no encontrará otras en ningún otro sitio— le aseguró el viejo pirata sonriendo con su media dentadura y sus dientes de oro.

Sakura miraba maravillada las conchas. Eran tan bonitas. Auténticas joyas de los mares. Las había de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. A cual más preciosa que la otra. Y ella las quería todas.

—Esta azul me encanta— confesó señalando la que el pirata le había dado. Era pequeña, pero aun así, para Sakura era la más hermosa.

—Bueno, esa vale 1000$ —le indicó el viejo con una sonrisa descarada.

Sakura hizo una mueca de contrariedad y miró la pequeña concha esperando que hiciera algo, pero nada, solo era una concha.

—¿1000$ por una concha pequeña?— protestó Sakura con un gracioso mohín,— pero si es pequeñísima.

—Pero esa especie solo se encuentra en las profundidades del Blue Lagoon—rebatió el anciano asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza— además mírala con detenimiento— le dijo con voz insistente e inspiradora— a pesar de ser pequeña, refleja la grandeza del sitio donde fue hallada, sin duda, un gran y valioso ejemplar.

—¿Del Blue Lagoon?— repitió Sakura mirando la concha azulada de forma dudosa.

El Blue Lagoon era un pequeño mar comprendido en medio de los cuatro grandes mares. Era el más peligroso, pero también, según lo que decían los que aseguraban haber estado allí, era el paraíso de los piratas, y pasar de su pequeño tamaño, era lo suficientemente grande como para tener islas misteriosas y llenas de tesoros ocultos.

—Me parece muy caro— declaró Sakura cruzándose de brazos y tratando de poner cara de póker. Tenía que regatear como fuese. No tenía tanto dinero, y gastárselo en esa cocha le parecía un capricho demasiado caro.

—Bueno, linda, te lo puedo rebajar a 800$, pero es la única oferta que te puedo hacer— le dijo el pirata con una sonrisa.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, le había rebajado 200$, eso era bastante. Miró otra vez la pequeña concha. Valía 1000$, ahora 800$. ¿Le merecía la pena comprarla?

—Aunque bueno, podríamos hacer un trueque— le indicó el viejo con ojos deseosos, pero no por ella, eso podía estar segura.

—¿Un trueque?— repitió Sakura sin comprender.

—Un intercambio— explicó con sencillez y le señaló el colgante que pendía de su cuello— tu collar por la concha.

Sakura miró su colgante, bueno, el que Sasuke le había regalado como símbolo de su amistad o de lo que fuera que tuvieran en ese momento. Era único y eso era de verdad. La esfera de cristal que encerraba un fuego que en siete años no se había apagado. Pero para Sakura ese colgante significaba mucho. Era una parte de ella y de Sasuke. Era la muestra del lazo que los unía.

—Lo siento, pero no está en venta— replicó Sakura sujetando con fuerza su collar.

—Es una pena, esta concha es una verdadera joya— siguió parloteando insistentemente.

De repente, una mano la agarró y la tiró para atrás. Sakura miró a su agresor, un chico guapo de piel pálida, pelo marrón oscuro y ojos plateados liliáceos. Era guapísimo.

—Deja de intentar engañar a tus clientes, Ryuu— le advirtió el muchacho al pirata con voz amenazante y fría. Sakura lo miró asombrada. Para ser tan joven hablaba como un adulto. En cierta manera, le recordó a Sasuke. También tenía ese aura oscura y misteriosa.

—Lárgate de aquí Hyuuga, estos son mis negocios— le dijo el pirata con voz despectiva.

—Descuida— contestó cortante el muchacho Hyuuga, luego miró a Sakura— te esta timando, esa concha la habrá cogido de la playa de al lado.

—Es una pena— murmuró Sakura observando la cocha. Pronto el muchacho la agarró del brazo del nuevo, y de un tirón, la apartó del puesto.

Una vez que se apartaron un poco de la gente, el chico la soltó y Sakura se sobó el brazo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Tienes la costumbre de asaltar de esta manera a cualquier desconocido?— le preguntó Sakura con enfado y curiosidad.

El muchacho esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Solo a los que me interesan— respondió con sencillez.

—¿Y yo por qué te intereso?— insistió entrecerrando los ojos. Ahí había gato escondido.

—Digamos que te estaban timando y te he rescatado— contestó caminando sin darle importancia al asunto.

—¿Rescatas a todas las damiselas en apuros que te encuentras en el camino?— preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

—Ya te lo he dicho— le respondió encarándola— solo a las que me interesan.

—Pues yo no tengo nada de interesante— replicó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad sí— asintió el muchacho y se acercó a ella. Sakura lo miró con desconfianza— es raro encontrar a una pirata educada siendo tan pequeña, y más si pertenece a la tripulación de la _Onix Sheet_.

—Ah— masculló Sakura. Claro, cómo no había caído en ello. La tripulación a la que ella pertenecía era muy conocida. Y ella era la nueva.

—Es extraño que Kakashi acepte a muchachas como tú— siguió hablando el muchacho mirándola con ojo crítico— pareces más una princesita que una pirata.

_Tal vez es porque lo soy_, pensó Sakura con cierta obviedad.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— le preguntó con desconfianza. No le gustaba que alguien desconocido le llevara ventaja en cosas como esas.

—Neji Hyuuga, de la _White Pearl_— contestó enseguida, sin cortarse— ¿y tú, princesita?

—Sakura… de la _Onix Sheet_, como ya sabes— contestó ella. No había estado muy segura de decirle su apellido. Si alguien la reconocía podría contactar con su padre y su aventura terminaría.

—¿No tienes apellido?— inquirió Neji con desconfianza.

—Senju— se apresuró a contestar sin casi pensar— soy la sobrina de Tsunade Senju.

—Ahora entiendo algunas cosas—masculló el muchacho con una media sonrisa— pues, bienvenida al mundo de los piratas, Sakura Senju de la _Onix Sheet_.

Y dicho esto, el misterioso chico se perdió entre la multitud. Sakura se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que el chico desapareció entre el gentío. Aquel chico era raro de verdad y además, un interesado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo. Extendió su mano derecha y vio la concha azul en la palma de su mano. Había cometido un delito no deliberado. Iba a ir a la cárcel por robar.

Sasuke entró a la escondida taberna con una postura altanera. En aquello sitios entrar con la cabeza baja solo significaba que eras un cobarde y un debilucho. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que por su arrogancia no le fueran a dar una paliza, pero le aseguraba que no intentarían meterse con él en un principio. En ese mundo, valían más las apariencias que el resto de cualidades que tuvieras.

Sasuke echó un vistazo rápido por el lugar. No le sorprendió ver todo tipo de maleantes medio borrachos que, a pesar de su estado ebrio, preservaban la apariencia de temibles piratas. Nada del otro mundo.

Camino con paso seguro hasta la barra del bar donde había un hombre entrado en carnes y años secando una jarra.

—Sasuke de la _Onix Sheet_— pronunció el camarero con voz sombría sin apartar la vista de su tarea— llegas tarde, se estaba empezando a cansar.

—¿Dónde está?—le preguntó el muchacho sin rodeos y sin sorprenderse de que el camarero supiese quién era.

—En la puerta trasera, ¿dónde si no?— contestó de forma hosca el hombre.

Sasuke no dio ni las gracias, había perdido demasiado tiempo y sabía que con quien estaba a punto de tratar no era conocido precisamente por su inagotable paciencia. Con paso rápido, se dirigió a la puerta que el camarero le había indicado y la abrió.

Cinco ojos sombríos se clavaron en él. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Sakura se había recorrido las calles principales de la ciudad y todavía seguía maravillada. Tanto que le hubiese gustado poder pasar más tiempo para continuar explorándola a fondo. La Luna era una ciudad sacada de las típicas historias de piratas. Calles antiguas de piedra, desgastadas por el paso de los años y por las peleas que se desencadenaban en ellas a menudo.

Sakura había presenciado en lo que llevaba allí, al menos seis peleas y algunas a punto de empezar. Se había dado cuenta de que, en general, los piratas eran impulsivos, arrogantes y egocéntricos. Todas las peleas eran para demostrar cual era más fuerte. Pero ello había hecho que Sakura pudiese observar distintas formas de atacar. Unas rudas, impetuosas y fieras. Otras sigilosas, elegantes y letales. Hasta los más pequeños se pasaban todo el rato compitiendo.

Sakura caminó graciosamente hasta una taberna que tenía buena pinta, era la más tranquila que había visto hasta ese momento. Cuando entró, comprobó que, efectivamente, el ambiente era mucho más sosegado que en el resto de la ciudad. Con una gran sed descubierta recientemente, se acercó a la barra y pidió agua. La camarera la miró al principio un poco escéptica y luego se echó a reír. Sakura no comprendió esa reacción, ¿qué pasaba con el agua?

—Debes de ser nueva en esto— le dijo la mujer riendo, sin burla alguna en el tono de su voz— nadie pide agua en una taberna.

—Pero es que tengo doce años— contestó desconcertada Sakura, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Qué pidiese algún tipo de bebida alcohólica a su corta edad?

—Más pequeños los he visto pedir un trago más fuerte— respondió dicharachera la camarera— ¿Estás segura de que quieres agua?

—Completamente—aseguró Sakura tratando de dar firmeza a su voz. ¿Acaso estaban locos allí? El alcohol estaba prohibido para los menores. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta que esa era una ciudad pirata, una ciudad sin ley, evidentemente cualquiera podía beber alcohol si así lo deseaba.

La camarera se encogió de hombros riendo otra vez y le tendió un vaso con agua.

—Entre tú y yo— le dijo la mujer al entregarle su pedido— esto es más sano, pero esos que hay ahí sentados se lo tomarán como una muestra de debilidad.

Sakura giró un poco la cabeza para divisar la gente que había a sus espaldas. Por muy tranquilo que estuviese el lugar, esos piratas seguían teniendo una pinta temible.

Sakura se giró otra vez en seguida a la camarera.

—¿Eso es algo malo?— le preguntó preocupada bajando el tono de voz.

—Bueno, si ellos creen que eres débil creerán que es más fácil aprovecharse de ti— le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh.

Sakura le pagó a la camarera y se dio la vuelta para buscar un sitio libre. No había ninguna mesa que no estuviese ocupada. Avanzó un poco estirando el cuello y alzándose de puntilla para comprobar que no había ninguna mesa libre.

—Puedes sentarte aquí— le dijo una vocecilla suave a su lado.

Sakura se giró para ver quien le había hablado y se sorprendió. Era sorprendente cómo no había visto antes a alguien así en un lugar como aquel. Se trataba de una muchacha que tendría unos tres años más que ella aproximadamente. Todo en ella destacaba en aquel roñoso lugar: sus ojos perla, su fino rostro, su cabello negro como la tinta bien peinado, sus ropas a la moda, su piel tersa y clara. Parecía una dama y no una pirata.

—¿No te importa que me siente contigo?— le preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Era raro que alguien hiciese una invitación así a una desconocida como ella.

—En absoluto— contestó la muchacha sacudiendo la cabeza con delicadeza y señalando con elegancia la silla a la que Sakura estaba próxima— no me gusta estar sola en los bares, siempre puedes encontrar compañías… no deseadas.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo— asintió Sakura sentándose y mirándola con fijeza. Había algo inusual en aquella pirata. Demasiado delicada y elegante. Parecía inofensiva, pero tenía un aura peligroso. Le recordaba a otra persona, pero en ese momento no sabría decir a quién.

—Has pedido agua— observó la chica deteniendo su liliácea mirada en su bebida— no es algo normal en una pirata, porque eres una pirata, ¿no es así?

—Me gusta el agua— contestó tratando de sonreír, aquella chica la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, recordando su conversación con la camarera— prefiero el agua sobre cualquier otra bebida que haya probado.

—Interesante— murmuró la muchacha y luego, la miró esbozando una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de algo—pero qué maleducada soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, de la tripulación de la White Pearl.

—Sakura… Senju de la Onix Sheet— se presentó Sakura y entonces recordó por qué Hinata se le hacía conocida— ¿Eres familiar de Neji Hyuuga?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es mi primo— confirmó la muchacha dándole un trago a la bebida de color rosáceo, no pareció darle mucha importancia— así que perteneces a los piratas del famoso capitán Kakashi, debes de ser muy fuerte para que alguien como él te acepte en su tripulación— comentó con ojo crítico sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, una sonrisa inquietante.

—Sí… por supuesto— afirmó Sakura no muy convencida del todo. ¿A dónde quería llegar a parar Hinata?

—Entonces no te importará que compruebe a qué nivel está la novata de la Onix Sheet— dijo con una sonrisa.

A una velocidad sorprendente, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y la tomó por el cuello levantándola en peso. Sakura se dio cuenta de que la muchacha era más mayor de lo que había pensado en un principio. Y más fuerte.

—Oye, ¿¡pero qué haces!— le reclamó Sakura revolviéndose para que la soltara.

—Inocente criatura— se burló Hinata sin redimir ni un poco su agarre,— te estoy desafiando a un duelo, ¿no lo ves?

—Pues yo no quiero pelear ahora— contestó Sakura empezando a molestarse. ¿Era posible que a Hinata no le costara ni un poco mantenerla en el aire?

—Pues es una pena porque yo si que…

—¡Hyuuga!—exclamó una voz que Sakura reconoció inmediatamente. Su salvador avanzó lo suficiente como para encarar a su agresora.

Hinata la bajó pero no la soltó. Su actitud burlona ahora era más fiera, como si estuviese furiosa porque él las hubiese interrumpido. Pero lo más curioso era el sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más evidente en sus pálidas mejillas. Sakura lo interpretó como ira, pero… no estaba del todo segura.

—Naruto Uzumaki— escupió Hinata con una voz sospechosamente tranquila— ¿tus papis no te han enseñado que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien mientras está hablando con otra persona?

Naruto lanzó una carcajada sarcástica al aire. Sakura los miró extrañada. Era evidente que se conocían. Y por sus miradas, parecían conocerse demasiado bien.

—Tal vez lo habrán hecho en alguna ocasión, lástima que mi padre no esté conmigo para recordármelo, ¿no te parece?—le contestó irónico, cruzándose de brazos.

—Siempre te queda tu madre— respondió Hinata encogiéndose de hombros— pero eso no excusa tu inapropiado comportamiento.

—Tus modales también dejan mucho que desear, Hyuuga—replicó Naruto alzando una ceja, acercándose a ellas.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, todo lo malo se pega—contestó con un tono picaresco, descarado. Sakura los miró casi con la boca abierta. Esos dos…—y últimamente me junto con las peores influencias.

Hinata la soltó y sin vergüenza alguna se acercó a Naruto y deslizó uno de sus finos dedos por el pecho del rubio. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, era evidente que Hinata trataba de seducir a su compañero, y lo peor, es que el chico no parecía molestarse por ello. Y algo todavía más raro, Naruto no se estaba comportando de forma infantil, su postura era más madura, más adulta. ¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con su Naruto?

—No pareces quejarte mucho de ello— observó Naruto esbozando una sonrisa zorruna.

—Oh, no tengo ninguna queja, —replicó Hinata respondiendo a su sonrisa y acercándose a su oído le susurró— te lo puedo asegurar.

Entonces, Naruto volvió a su posición inicial y se alejó de la pirata, lo que pareció molestarla.

—Pues yo si tengo una, Hyuuga— dijo Naruto con voz seria e Hinata lo miró enarcando una de sus elegantes cejas— no me gusta que traten de agredir a mis compañeros— siguió y miro a Sakura con un gesto significativo.

Hinata bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No iba a hacerle daño, solo estábamos teniendo… una agradable conversación,— replicó Hinata con una mueca de disgusto y miró a la pequeña pirata— ¿no es así, Sakura?

Sakura tragó saliva. Esos dos creaban una tensión en el ambiente que hacía que no se sintiese cómoda. Se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Ves, Naruto?— sonrió Hinata, pestañeando con rapidez— no creo que le haya molestado en lo absoluto.

—A mi no me la puedes colar con tus trucos, Hyuuga— contestó serio y luego añadió con un tono más… ¿seductor?— me los conozco demasiado bien.

—Oh, pero siguen funcionando—le aseguró Hinata sin perder la compostura, se divertía teniendo esa clase de conversación con él— ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Naruto e Hinata se miraron con complicidad y Sakura supo que ella no debería estar allí. No con esos dos comiéndose con los ojos. ¿Es que el resto del bar no se incomodaba con ellos así?

—No me parece una mala idea— respondió sonriendo y luego se volvió a Sakura— puede que tarde un poco más en llegar al barco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cla-claro— contestó enseguida Sakura azorada. No quería ni imaginarse por qué iba a tardar más en llegar. No quería hacerlo.

—Pues andando, Hyuuga— le dijo con una media sonrisa que la pirata correspondió.

Hinata se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Ha sido un placer, Sakura— le dijo educadamente y luego salió con Naruto de la taberna.

Sakura se quedó muda y no le dio tiempo a formular nada coherente. Puede que ella perteneciese a la alta alcurnia y no estuviese acostumbrada a aquel tipo de comportamiento tan… No sabía no cómo describirlo. Era la primera vez que veía una conversación así entre dos personas. Y no era que el vocabulario fuese grotesco o vulgar. Pero detrás de aquellos comentarios había otra conversación de un tipo muy distinto. Una conversación que, si bien para un adulto era fácil de imaginar por dónde iba, para la mente de Sakura, todavía pura e inocente, le costaba más y no podía concebir que tratara realmente de… _eso_.

Además, una duda asaltaba su cabeza. ¿No eran ambos de distintas tripulaciones? ¿No era eso confraternizar con el enemigo? Se suponía que tenían que odiarse y pelear como bárbaros no… bueno… tenerse más cariño del habitual. ¿Serían alguna vez Sasuke y ella así? Sakura se sonrojo con furia nada más pensar en ello. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esa clase de pensamientos de la cabeza. Solo de pensar en Sasuke y ella sin ropa sin… Sakura gritó interiormente, se avergonzaba de tener esa clase de ideas. No quería pensar en ello.

—¡Sakura!—exclamó la voz de Kushina.

Sakura abrió los ojos, que estaban cerrados inconscientemente, y alzó su verdosa mirada a la pelirroja que se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ella.

—Te he estado buscando, había mandado a Naruto a buscarte, pero se ve que yo lo he hecho antes— explicó con rapidez y miró a todos lados en busca de alguien,— ¿no lo habrás visto?

—Ah… pues si…— contestó no muy segura de lo que decir— me… me ha dicho que iba tardar un poco más en llegar al barco.

Kushina resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Este muchacho— masculló, pero no parecía enfadada, más bien, resignada— se ha ido con Hinata Hyuuga, ¿cierto?

—Pues… esto… sí—confirmó Sakura, ¿habría metido la pata?

—Solo espero que al final la convenza y se una a nuestra tripulación y no al revés— dijo Kushina con cansancio.

—¿Es normal que estén… bueno, juntos?— preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—No es algo inusual— contestó Kushina saliendo de la taberna junto con ella— de todas maneras, Naruto e Hinata son una pareja un tanto… peculiar.

—Creía que estaba mal, por eso de que, bueno, son… enemigos nuestros— comentó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Tampoco está bien— aclaró Kushina pero luego sonrió— de todas formas, yo no puedo reclamarle nada a Naruto.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Sakura extrañada, ¿no era su madre?

—Bueno, el padre de Naruto y yo tampoco pertenecíamos a la misma tripulación— explicó Kushina y Sakura alzó las cejas, eso no se lo esperaba— pero Minato sigue con la tripulación de la White Pearl, la misma que la Hyuuga, por eso se conocen.

—Parece una historia… interesante— confesó Sakura con curiosidad— "Romeo y Julieta", pero en versión pirata.

—Cuanto tienes un estilo de vida como el nuestro, los… romances, suelen ser ajetreados y confusos—le dijo Kushina— por ejemplo, Naruto e Hinata no se ven desde, hace por lo menos, 4 meses.

—Pues, si no la ha engañado, le debe de importar— comentó Sakura casi en voz baja.

—Solo son dos niños de dieciséis años tratando de mantener una relación que, por mucho que les duela, no va durar.

—¿Y qué paso contigo y el padre de Naruto?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Eso… es un secreto— le contestó sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Sasuke miró al hombre que tenía enfrente con indiferencia. Si alguna vez había habido algún tipo de humanidad en él, había desaparecido. Había sabido a lo que se enfrentaba desde el principio, con todas las consecuencias que ello podría acarrear. Miró su mano ensangrentada, solo era un pequeño corte, un pequeño… contrato.

—El pacto ha sido sellado—le anunció el hombre con voz filosa y venenosa.

—Cumpliréis mis condiciones— dijo, casi ordenando, el muchacho con voz fría y cortante.

—Sólo si tú también las cumples—replicó el pirata esbozando una sonrisa amenazadora que Sasuke dejó pasar.

—Por supuesto— afirmó el chico con seriedad.

—Entonces, bienvenido al _Venomous Falcon_— le dijo el hombre con una maligna sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendía los brazos.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Abandonar su tripulación no había sido algo que le hubiese dolido en particular. Tampoco se consideraba un traidor, simplemente había dejado de proporcionarle beneficio alguno. Sus metas habían avanzado y el _Onix Sheet _se había quedado atrás. Ya no le interesaba navegar por placer. Ahora su objetivo era mucho más poderoso.

—Estos serán tu tripulación—señaló el hombre a los otros tres piratas que había en la habitación— Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin.

Sasuke los miró y ellos le devolvieron la mirada. Parecían fieros y, sobre todo, dispuestos a darlo todo. Sus miradas, a pesar del espíritu salvaje que transmitían, llevaban una huella que él conocía muy bien. No tenían miedo a la muerte.

—Había oído hablar de vosotros— les dijo Sasuke— por lo que sé, podréis serme útiles para conseguir mi propósito.

—Nosotros también hemos oído cosas acerca de ti— le respondió el chico de pelo blanco y extraños ojos violeta— solo espero no aburrirme— terminó con una carcajada.

—El barco está preparado para zarpar de inmediato— le informó la muchacha de pelo rojo— sería más seguro hacerlo ahora.

—¿Qué dices, Sasuke?— le instó el hombre sonriendo de forma siniestra—¿estás preparado para esto, o vas a irte a llorar a tu _Onix Sheet_?

—Hmp, en marcha— contestó con voz carente de sentimientos.

* * *

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo. La luz rosácea del atardecer inundaba las calles de la Luna, dándole un color parecido al del cielo. Sakura miró con ojos soñadores a su alrededor. El ambiente a esas horas estaba mucho más calmado y se podía permitir pasear con toda tranquilidad.

Después de que Kushina se fuese, se había encontrado con Ino, Kurenai y Tsunade, a las que había acompañado a comprar las últimas provisiones que faltaban. Al parecer, una vez habían dejado esa tarea para los hombres y el resultado fue desastroso. Sakura se había fijado en todas las cosas que eran necesarias para no sufrir ningún tipo de necesidad una vez estuvieran en alta mar.

Sakura se había separado de ellas justo al final, puesto que regresaban al barco y, puesto no iban a zarpar pronto, ella había decido seguir paseando y explorando un poco más la ciudad pirata.

Al cabo de un rato, escuchó un pájaro trinar muy fuerte y, para sorpresa suya, un águila volaba directamente hacia ella. Conforme iba acercándose, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los dibujos de Sai. El águila se posó en sus manos y, de repente, se abrió, mostrando el mensaje que había en su interior. Sakura lo miró extrañada, ¿qué sería tan urgente como para enviarle un mensaje de aquella manera? Conforme iba leyendo, sus ojos se iban agrandando y una dolorosa presión crecía en su pecho. Eso no podía ser posible.

Sin importarle nada más, salió corriendo hacia el puerto. No podía permitir aquello.

* * *

Sasuke se movía como una sombra por las calles más estrechas y solitarias de la ciudad. Justo por delante suya, el resto de la tripulación corría mientras le guiaban hasta el barco. Iban a zarpar tan pronto como llegasen a la navegación, y cuanto fuese mejor.

Había cosas que no había que pensarse dos veces, y pese a todo, para Sasuke esta era una de esas cosas. Lo había pensado, meditado y planeado con la mente fría. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a sus nuevos compañeros pero no tenía otra elección. Él vivía por un solo motivo, y no podía dejarlo atrás ni olvidarlo por haber establecido unos lazos. Porque al final, tarde o temprano, esos lazos se romperían y el no habría podido conseguir lo que tanto quería.

Después de recorrer lo más sigilosamente posible la Luna, divisaron el puerto. Pero no era el mismo donde estaba el _Onix Sheet_ anclado. Este era todavía más viejo y parecía casi abandonado. A penas unos cuantos barcos reposaban allí. A Sasuke no le fue difícil reconocer el suyo. Era completamente negro, pero parecía nuevo. También era más considerablemente pequeño que el _Onix Sheet_, pero teniendo en cuenta que no eran una tripulación grande, el barco les venía perfecto.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, Sasuke apreció la serpiente alada del mástil. Ahora entendía del todo por qué se llamaba _Venomous Falcon_. A pesar de lo pequeño que se veía de lejos, ahora de cerca apreciaba que era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado al principio. Tal vez se debiera a la oscuridad y el hecho de que el barco fuera negro. Una buena técnica para camuflarse, sin duda alguna.

—Vamos a prepararlo todo para zarpar—le avisó Karin, la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa amable que él no correspondió— cuando te diga deberás soltar amarras y agarrarle al cabo con rapidez, nosotros te subiremos.

—Hmp—farfulló por toda respuesta de manera indiferente. Realmente, aquella chica le traía sin cuidado. Se había deshecho de los lazos de su antigua tripulación con un poco de esfuerzo, pero con estos no establecería la más mínima relación.

—Bueno… estate atento—le dijo un poco cortada al ver la fría reacción de él.

—Parece que tu nueva presa no te hace ni caso, zanahoria—se burló Suigetsu de ella cuando Karin entró en el barco, la cual le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Tiempo al tiempo, pececito—le respondió con una sospechosa calma.

—¿No me vas a decir nada más?—le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—No hace falta—le contestó con una sonrisa maligna y su mirada se dirigió al pie de Suigetsu que cambió totalmente su expresión al ver el cabo atado a su pie izquierdo. Karin sonrió todavía más y cortó otro cabo— buen viaje.

El pirata albino salió disparado hacia arriba gritando "Maldita zanahoria". Karin esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le indicó a Juugo:

—Vamos, debemos actuar con rapidez.

Juugo asintió sin decir nada y su puso manos a la obra.

Había pasado media hora por lo menos cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el barco estaba a punto de zarpar. Dentro de poco se iría de allí abandonando todo para seguir su único objetivo.

—¡Sasuke!—escuchó un grito femenino e infantil a su espalda.

Se giró sorprendido para ver cómo Sakura corría hacia él. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Tenerla allí no iba a ser sino un problema. Era mucho más fácil dejarlo todo sin ver ni sentir nada. Sin mirar atrás. Pero con ella allí, eso no iba a ser posible.

Sakura lo miraba con expresión de angustia y preocupación. Su intuición no la había engañado. Allí, parado ante un barco oscuro y desconocido, estaba él, dispuesto a abandonarlos, a traicionarlos, y ella ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

Llegó hasta él con cansancio y mucha fatiga. No pudo decirle nada, necesitaba coger aire. Una vez que se recuperó lo encaró. Y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Los ojos que antes la miraban con calidez, ahora eran piedras frías. El ónice se había congelado. Sakura se dio cuenta, por primera vez, del gran muro que Sasuke había levantado, no solo ante ella, sino ante el resto del mundo. Trató de indagar en los profundos y oscuros lagos de su mirada, pero ni siquiera llegó a rozar la superficie.

—Sasuke—murmuró sintiendo una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

Si bien el chico que estaba delante suya tenía el mismo aspecto que esa mañana, no era el mismo. Era casi como estar delante de un extraño. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tan rápido?

—Vete, Sakura—le ordenó con una voz tan fría e indiferente que le dolió a Sakura.

—No puedes irte—le pidió suplicante. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos verdosos.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—replicó Sasuke cortante y con una mirada matadora que a Sakura casi le heló la sangre.

—No lo entiendes—negó Sakura con la cabeza, el muchacho ni se inmutó—¿no entiendes que eres la persona más importante para mi? No puedo perderte—le confesó con voz entrecortada, la garganta se le cerraba por el pequeño llanto incontrolable.

—Si has venido para decirme eso puedes irte—le indicó sin inmutarse. Realmente, meditó Sasuke, debería subirse ya al barco y dejar que otro soltara amarras. Sakura hacía peligrar su voluntad de acero. El lazo que había establecido con ella era demasiado fuerte. Era como una hermana pequeña para él. Sabía que no tenerla a su lado iba a ser extraño, pero era lo mejor. Y pese a todo, por mucho cariño que le hubiese cogido a la niña, su objetivo era mucho más importante. Era lo más importante para él.

—Vas a abandonarnos, a traicionarnos—declaró Sakura con voz dolida—a nosotros que somos como tu familia, ¿¡te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer!

Sasuke sonrió con melancolía pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Sakura temblaba. Tenía frío. El ambiente se había tornado helado. Era como estar frente a un iceberg y ella una pequeña cerilla para derretirlo. Era imposible, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Creo que eres tú la que no entiende—le contestó con sarcasmo y Sakura lo miró sin comprender—es irónico que para ser la persona más importante para ti no sepas nada sobre mi.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero se la cerró enseguida. Él tenía razón, cuando estaban juntos era ella la que siempre hablaba, y él nunca había hablado más allá de lo que ella le preguntaba. No sabía nada de su familia, ni de su vida anterior a ser pirata- aunque cuando ella lo conoció ya era un pirata-. Entonces fue cuando tomó realmente conciencia que el Sasuke que ella había visto siempre, no era más que el producto de su imaginación, el producto de un recuerdo demasiado dulce. Sakura había visto en él a su primer amor, si es que podía llamarlo así. Ella lo quería, de eso estaba segura, pero se dio cuenta que había sido todo un amor infantil. Todo había sido como un cuento donde el caballero de la brillante armadura rescataba a la princesa. Para Sakura, Sasuke siempre había sido el príncipe con el que todas las niñas soñaban. Pero ahora la dura realidad la golpeaba con crueldad. Sasuke no era un príncipe y ella no era una princesa y, desde luego, aquello no era un cuento.

Desde que se había unido a la tripulación de piratas, toda había sido como si lo hubiesen sacado de su propia imaginación. Por fin era una pirata, una valiente e intrépida pirata que, además, tenía un príncipe azul a su lado para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Cuan estúpida e infantil había sido.

—Sasuke yo…—trató de decir, pero las palabras no salían. Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas.

Sasuke la miró y sintió pena por ella. No le gustaba verla llorar, eso no lo iba a negar, pero el hecho de que ella se pusiera así no iba a cambiar nada. Él no era un niño, no era como ella, una niña de doce años jugando a ser pirata y viviendo la vida de forma alegre y optimista. Él estaba maldito, él mismo lo había decidido así. Dentro de él ya no había espacio para albergar buenos sentimiento. Todo lo que había en su interior era odio, rencor y furia. Tan profundos y poderoso como el fuego que prendía en su interior. Detrás de su máscara de hielo, no había más que un demonio que luchaba por salir.

—Vete Sakura—le repitió con frialdad y seriedad.

—No quiero— replicó con fuerza mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas—no quiero, ¡no quiero!

De repente, el cielo crujió y el mar empezó a agitarse demasiado. Sasuke, sorprendido, miró hacia arriba contemplando como unas nubes negras se acumulaban y estallaba una fuerte tormenta. Las olas del mar eran más grandes y fuertes. La lluvia caía sin piedad. Truenos resonaban por el cielo. Sus ojos negros miraron a Sakura, ¿ella había ocasionado eso? El tiempo antes despejado y casi caluroso se había vuelto oscuro y revuelto. El viendo sacudía con ímpetu todo lo que pillaba por su paso. La marea había subido de manera anormal, ocasionando inundaciones. Parecía como si todo respondiese al estado de Sakura en ese momento. Sakura lloraba, y el cielo y el mar la acompañaban.

Sasuke estaba pasmado, jamás había visto semejante despliegue de poder descontrolado, si la niña apenas entrenada podía hacer algo así, ¿qué no podría hacer cuando llegase al máximo? No se había equivocado con ella, él sabía que se convertiría en una poderosa pirata y aquello se lo demostraba.

—Puede sonar egoísta, pero pese a todo, te necesito—confesó con voz temblorosa llorando— te quiero, por favor, ¡no te vayas!

Sasuke cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello. Lo que le faltaba, ahora resultaba que la niña estaba enamorada de él. Algo cálido se instaló en su interior, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le dijo lo mismo y con la misma sinceridad. Abrió los ojos, no iba a echarse atrás, además, el no estaba enamorado de ella. La quería, pero como una hermana. Ni siquiera era una mujer. Sólo una niña.

—¡Sasuke!—lo llamó Karin desde el barco.

Sasuke alzó la vista para ver que la pelirroja parecía realmente alterada. No la culpaba, la tormenta había sido totalmente imprevisible.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya!—le gritó para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento y los truenos.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abierto y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo que él desapareciese si lo soltaba.

—No te vayas, por favor, te lo pido—le suplicó con infinita tristeza en su tono de voz y en sus aguados ojos—por favor…

Sasuke la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. No había previsto aquello. Ahora estaba ella, abrazándolo como si no hubiese un mañana, como si fuese a irse para siempre. Él se iba a ir, nadie le iba a apartar de su objetivo. Pero al ver a la niña tan desconsolada, a una parte escondida y pequeña de él le dolía. Sus brazos se movieron y estrecharon el cuerpo de Sakura, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba.

—No te vayas…—susurró ella más calmada al sentir que era correspondida. Él le había sentir segura, protegida. Sus brazos eran su hogar, donde sentía refugiarse de todo, y ya no era por ser su príncipe azul, era simplemente por ser él.

—Cuídate, Sakura—murmuró en voz baja y tranquila.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y leve roce, le besó en la frente. Aquella era su despedida. Se separó de ella y con una velocidad innata, soltó amarré y rápidamente lo subieron al barco.

Sakura se llevó sus dedos a la frente y luego al corazón mientras veía como el _Venomous Falcon_ se alejaba, y con él, Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su primer amor.

La relación se había terminado. El lazo se había cortado.

—¡Sakura!— gritó Naruto al verla parada en medio del puerto con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza.

Sakura seguía sin moverse. Todavía conmocionada, sin poder asimilar que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado, y que ya no volvería a estarlo. Su corazón se había partido en mil pedacitos que parecían ser imposibles de juntar de nuevo. Lo único que sostenía con firmeza, era el colgante de Sasuke, lo único que le quedaba de él.

Naruto llegó hasta ella y al ver cómo estaba la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura se echó a llorar desconsolada, como la niña de doce años que era.

—Se ha ido, Naruto—le dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto—y no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Shhh, tranquila—la trato de calmar con voz suave.

Pero a Naruto también le dolía y mucho. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su confidente, su rival. Con el que siempre se peleaba, con el que entrenaba hasta no poder más, con el que hacía travesuras en el barco, con el que tenía sus mejores recuerdos. No podía creer que lo había perdido. Sabía que Sasuke había sido reservado para algunos asuntos, e incluso sospechaba del distante comportamiento que había tenido los últimos días, pero nunca habría podido imaginar que los abandonaría, que los traicionaría como una serpiente.

—No valgo para nada, ni siquiera para retener a Sasuke— se lamentó.

—Sasuke volverá, te lo prometo—le aseguró el rubio acariciándole la cabeza—yo mismo lo traeré de vuelta si hace falta.

Sakura levantó su cabecita y un brillo de esperanza se instaló en sus ojos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te doy mi palabra.

* * *

—Sasuke se ha ido, lo hemos perdido—le informó Ibiki a su capitán con voz dura y seria.

El capitán Kakashi se giró para encararlo con una mueca de disgusto y pena.

—Al final… no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo—se lamentó sentándose en la silla de al lado,—podríamos haberlo conseguido.

—Ese muchacho no tenía remedio—contestó Ibiki— estaba perdido desde el principio.

—Lo de Sasuke fue una desgracia, y él nunca se tendría que haber enterado—declaró el capitán Kakashi con firmeza.

—Tarde o temprano se habría enterado—le dijo Ibiki sentándose enfrente suya.

—Pero no por él y no de esa manera—replicó llenándose una copa de vino— era más pequeño que Sakura cuando se lo contó.

Ibiki iba a contestar algo cuando se escucharon dos golpecitos suaves en la puerta.

—Adelante—exclamó Kakashi tomando un sorbo.

Sakura entró en la habitación tratando de no sentirse intimidada por los dos hombres. Ahora que Sasuke no estaba a su lado, se sentía insegura, demasiado poca cosa entre aquellos magníficos y poderosos piratas.

—Yo… em… siento interrumpir pero Asuma me ha mandado a decirte que lo más conveniente es zarpar ahora—le dijo Sakura a su capitán.

El capitán Kakashi la miró con detenimiento. La tristeza en sus ojos era palpable, incluso su aura estaba más apagada. Después de Naruto, la niña era la que más había sentido la perdida de Sasuke.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?—le preguntó casi de forma paternal sin poder evitarlo.

A pesar de ser un demonio en el campo de batalla, era bastante cercano con la gente de su tripulación, y Sakura le recordaba a Sasuke cuando era más pequeño. Tal vez era por ser bajita y demasiado inocente, pero le había cogido un cariño paternal a la niña.

—Si… claro—asintió Sakura esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—¿Sabes por qué se ha ido Sasuke?—le preguntó y Sakura abrió los ojos, no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—No—negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que se lo más conve…—empezó a decir Ibiki mirando huraño a la pirata.

—Toma asiento, Sakura— y ella obedeció de inmediato—tú conociste a Sasuke cuando él tenía ocho años, ¿cierto?—Sakura asintió con rapidez— un año antes, la familia de Sasuke fue brutalmente asesinada, hasta tal punto que no se reconocieron los cadáveres.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tan dura había sido la vida de Sasuke?

—Sus cuerpos se encontraron en la Amethyst Cave, junto con el pequeño Sasuke y otra persona más—siguió y paró recalcando lo último— el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, había sido el que había realizado la matanza, dejando solo a su hermano pequeño con vida.

"Pero claro, Sasuke, al ser tan pequeño o sufría un trauma o medio lo olvidaba. Su mente se decantó por la segunda y nosotros lo recogimos, lo criamos como un pirata, lo entrenamos. Todo fue bien, hasta que hace unos años, Itachi Uchiha, teniente de la Marina, le contó todo, afirmando que su familia había sido un nido de piratas y maleantes que había que eliminar del mapa. Desde entonces, Sasuke se ha empeñado en vengarse de él y por eso, nunca utiliza su apellido."

Sakura escuchó la historia asombrada. Jamás hubiese imaginado que la vida de Sasuke había sido así. Suponía que no había sido un camino de rosas, pero tampoco que estaba tan llena de sangre y muerte. Se sintió mal al saber por todo lo que Sasuke había tenido que pasar. Cómo la vida lo había traicionado, cómo el destino había jugado con él.

—Si Sasuke se venga y mata a su hermano…—empezó Sakura.

—Se convertirá en un monstruo y será ejecutado de inmediato—completó con seriedad Ibiki.

—Entonces debemos impedirlo—afirmó Sakura levantándose de golpe.

—Sasuke no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a su hermano—comentó el capitán Kakashi— no lo enfrentará hasta que no esté seguro de poder ganar.

—Pero, no lo entiendo—manifestó Sakura, ¿no se había ido para matarlo y ya?—¿por qué no se ha quedado aquí entonces?

—Sasuke se ha ido con uno de los piratas más poderosos que han existido, uno cuya maldad y ambición no conoce límites—le respondió su capitán— el capitán Orochimaru.

—Cree que a su lado obtendrá más poder para matar a su lado—explicó Ibiki negando con la cabeza— los piratas de Orochimaru son los más crueles, pero Sasuke se ha equivocado, no son los más fuertes.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a detenerlo?—preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Sasuke ha tomado una decisión—declaró el capitán Kakashi—tal vez errónea, pero hay que respetarla. Cuando se de cuenta de su error, volverá.

—A pesar de que cree que nos ha traicionado, en la _Onix Sheet_ siempre habrá un sitio para él.

Sakura sonrió, más contenta con la perspectiva que le daban ellos. Sasuke volvería a ellos.

—Sakura, Sasuke se está haciendo más fuerte—le dijo su capitán—supongo que cuando te encuentres con él querrás demostrarle que tu también eres más poderosa. Sé que la tempestad la has creado tú, no podría ser de otra manera. Entrena duro y alcanzarás a Sasuke, tienes el potencial suficiente como para conseguirlo.

Sakura asintió. _Ya lo verás Sasuke,_ se dijo Sakura mentalmente,_ la próxima vez que nos encontremos será diferente._

_Come back down, save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear to face the truth_

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiiin de la Primera parte de esta historia. A partir de aquí, empieza la verdadera trama del fic y la historia de amor entre Sasuke y Sakura que prometo que será poco empalagosa y muy apasionada (si, va a haber lemmon). Ahora que se ha desvelado parte de la historia de Sasuke y Sakura se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que madurar, el fic va a ser más diferente que estos primeros capítulos, que más bien son casi introductorios. Los que vienen ahora os van a gustar más, lo prometo xD También añadir que, como se centra en la pareja sasusaku, las demás como Naruhina etc aparecerán pero no serán tan importantes (aunque me gusta escribirlas también).**

**La próxima actualización del capítulo, no prometo nada porque la carrera de medicina me tiene muy agobiada con tanto trabajo inútil y exámenes, será dentro de un par de semanas, no creo que tarde mucho porque me emociona empezar con la segunda parte del fic. Espero que podáis comprenderlo**

**Y por último añadir, y sin ofender a nadie, que esta página está hecha para escribir como un hobbie y me ha molestado un poco un comentario sobre no hacer tantos fics como uno quiera. Yo creo que si te ves con fuerzas y ganas de empezar una nueva historia, claro está, sin abandonar el resto, no tendría que haber ningún problema. Podría escribirlo y después subirlo, pero sería lo mismo que escribir y subirlo a la página a la vez. En fin, ya lo he dicho.**

**Si queréis, podéis pasar por mis otros fics Welcome to the Middle Ages!, Psycho y Promoción Fantasma.**

**Un beso!**

**Reviews? :P**


	8. La isla Roja

**Hola a todos!**

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, aunque os diga que la universidad me está matando no es excusa suficiente para el parón que ha sufrido este fic. Lo bueno es que este capítulo iba a ser uno y al final son dos, por lo que espero actualizar muchísimo más rápido esta vez, os lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis preocupado, pero tenéis que saber que yo jamas abandonaré un fic, aunque tarde bastante tiempo en actualizarlo. También agradecer todos esos reviews, favoritos y alertas, me hacéis un mundo, sobre todo ahora, con el estrés de exámenes xD**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

* * *

**～La isla Roja～**

En capítulos anteriores...

_—No te vayas…_

_—Cuídate, Sakura_

_—Se ha ido, Naruto, y no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo._

_—Sasuke volverá, te lo prometo. Yo mismo lo traeré de vuelta si hace falta._

_Sasuke ha tomado una decisión, tal vez errónea, pero hay que respetarla. Cuando se de cuenta de su error, volverá._

_—Ya lo verás Sasuke, se dijo Sakura mentalmente, la próxima vez que nos encontremos será diferente._

___Porque me haces mucho más fuerte  
Me haces trabajar un poco más difícil  
Me hiciste mucho más sabia  
Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido  
Mi piel se hizo un poco más gruesa  
Ahora soy mucho más inteligente  
Así que gracias por hacerme una luchadora_

_**5 años después…**_

—¡Detrás de ti, Sakura!— gritó Ino con emoción, avisando a su amiga.

Sakura se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar el ataque que le venía por la espalda. Dio una voltereta en el aire y se alejó de su contrincante para poder divisar mejor sus ataques. Sin perder ni un segundo, juntó sus manos dejando un hueco y al abrirlas, varias bolas de agua salieron disparadas a su adversario, dando con precisión en el objetivo. Rápidamente, corrió hacia él a gran velocidad y antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar, ella ya le había asestado una fuerte patada que había conseguido elevarlo. Con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ya lo tenía donde quería, giró sobre sí misma generando un ciclón de agua que atrapó a su rival entre la corriente, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Desenvainó su espada y, tras lanzarlo al suelo de un puñetazo, se la puso en el cuello. Había ganado.

—¡Eres un tramposa!— se quejó Naruto con indignación, una vez que terminaron.

—Tú empezaste, atacándome por la espalda—le recriminó Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada. En realidad no lo había hecho en serio, pero prefería hacer eso a que Naruto siguiera usando esa clase de jugarretas durante una batalla.

—¡Eso no es trampa!— replicó el rubio levantándose y quitándose el polvo de encima.

—Lo mío tampoco— le respondió Sakura en el mismo tono, casi burlándose de él.

—¡Y encima te ríes de mí!—le contestó boquiabierto, con un enfado fingido.

—Nunca osaría hacer tal cosa— afirmó la muchacha con su voz más aristocrática y formal, exagerando sus modales.

—¡Ahora verás, enana!— exclamó y la cogió con rapidez, posicionándola en su hombro.

—¡Naruto, bájame! ¡Que me… JAJAJAJAJAJA!—empezó a reír al sentir las cosquillas que su amigo le hacía—¡Eso no vale! ¡Jajajajaja!

Risas, chillidos, gritos de emoción…

El sol estaba en lo alto y brillaba con fuerza en el cielo azul completamente despejado. El mar estaba cristalino y no había marea, por lo que, junto con la agradable brisa cálida, el barco avanzaba sin problemas aquel día de verano.

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que Sasuke había traicionado a su tripulación, uniéndose a los piratas de Orochimaru y convirtiéndose en el capitán del peligroso _Venomous Falcon_. Todos habían recibido noticias de cómo Sasuke se había convertido en uno de los corsarios más peligrosos y sanguinarios. En casi un monstruo con un único objetivo: la venganza.

Sin embargo, no solo Sasuke había mejorado sus habilidades; de la niña pequeña y llorona que había sido Sakura no quedaba nada. Esos cinco años de duro entrenamiento, practicando desde que amanecía hasta que el cansancio no le dejaba continuar, combatiendo contra otros piratas sin clemencia alguna. La pequeña Sakura se había convertido en una peligrosa pirata. Gracias al poder de agua, la fuerza que tenía en un combate era enorme, puesto que ya manejaba la espada de forma increíble. Su cuerpo se había fortalecido a medida que los años pasaban, y la redondez infantil se había borrado, dejando en su lugar una figura esbelta. Un cuerpo de mujer.

Gracias a que había conseguido dominar su poder, era capaz de hacer cosas grandiosas con él y emplearlo de maneras muy diferentes. Ya no era solo capaz de lanzar agua a sus oponentes, sino que podía incluso cambiar el tiempo que hacía en ese momento. Se había convertido en una de las joyas del _Onix Sheet_. La joya azul.

—Parecéis dos niños pequeños—se burló Ino acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Dile que me suelte!—le pidió Sakura haciendo un mohín gracioso.

—De eso nada, así vas a aprender a no hacer trampas— replicó Naruto en un intento de regañina.

—Yo no hago trampas, lo que pasa es que eres un inútil— le contestó con voz burlona.

—Y se atreve a insultarme, encima— le dijo Naruto a Ino con voz de indignación— habrase visto cosa semejante.

—Entonces no le des motivos— le respondió la voz de una mujer.

Los muchachos se volvieron para ver cómo Kushina avanzaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante. La pelirroja apenas había cambiado en los cinco años que habían pasado. Su cabellera rojiza seguía siendo larga y brillante como el fuego y su cuerpo seguía igual de esbelto. Como siempre, llevaba un cinturón de cuero al que llevaba varios tipos de cuchillos atados.

Kushina se había convertido en la "madre divertida" de Sakura. Siempre estaba dispuesta a aconsejarle sobre diferentes métodos de burlarse de sus adversarios y de disfrutar con las torturas. Siempre le veía un lado positivo y gracioso a todo, lo que ayudaba a Sakura a relajarse y a soltarse cuando entrenaba con ella. Las sesiones de entrenamiento siempre estaban plagadas de risas, más aún cuando Naruto e Ino se unían a ellas. Además, Kushina había perfeccionado mucho su técnica con la espada, adaptándola a su manera de ser y a su acuático poder. Había pasado de atacar con fuerza a hacerlo de una manera más elegante y eficaz. Por su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, al ver cómo había dominado a la perfección su manejo, le había regalado su actual espada, la cual respondía a su poder con el agua.

—Veo que Sakurita ha vuelto a ganarte, Naruto— comentó Kushina sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa— al final vas a hacer que convierta en una creída.

—Ya lo es—respondió Naruto riendo— no necesita ganarme para incrementar su real egocentrismo.

Todos rieron ante la afirmación del rubio. Finalmente, Naruto bajó a Sakura, quien le sacó la lengua en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo. Kushina les informó que estaban a un día de viaje y que tenían que ir preparándose. Los muchachos, entusiasmados, corrieron a sus camarotes, por supuesto, compitiendo por ver quién de los tres llegaba antes. Como era usual, fue Naruto el que ganó a ambas chicas, quienes le recriminaron que era injusto y que había jugado sucio.

—No es mi problemas que vayáis a paso de caracol— contestó con burla Naruto, ganándose un par de golpes por parte de las muchachas.

—Nunca discutas con una mujer, no te va a servir de nada—le dijo una voz al final del pasillo.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el muchacho que se acercaba a ellos con aire distraído y con las manos en los bolsillos. Caminaba con parsimonia. Sakura, Ino y Naruto se preguntaron qué hacía falta para conseguir que el chico caminase con un poco más de prisa.

—Esto todavía no se consideran mujeres— replicó Naruto con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sus brazos volvieron a ser golpeados por las chicas.

—¿Cómo estás, Shikamaru?— le preguntó Ino con voz suave y femenina. Sakura rodó los ojos, ahí estaban de nuevo los intentos de seducción de su mejor amiga hacia el perezoso pirata que, como siempre, parecía de no darse cuenta de ellos.

—Bien— fue la respuesta escueta del chico, lo que causó cierta molestia en la rubia.

—¿Ya has preparado las cosas para mañana?—le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta y deslumbrante, acercándose a él. Sakura rió interiormente ante la insistencia de la rubia en conquistar al moreno.

—Si— respondió de nuevo sin más.

Sakura había visto a Shikamaru reírse y hablar con los demás. A veces podía ser un poco soso, pero parecía que con Ino era más serio de lo normal. Se preguntó por qué sería. Ino era guapa, alta y graciosa. Rubia y con los ojos azules. Era el estereotipo de mujer perfecta y , sin embargo, parecía que conseguir gustarle a Shikamaru era algo casi imposible.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?— inquirió Ino pestañeando coquetamente.

—Entrenar— contestó y miró a Sakura y a Naruto— vosotros deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Acabamos de hacerlo—respondió Sakura sonriéndole,— nos levantamos temprano para aprovechar el día, no como tú, que eres un vago.

—Levantarse temprano es problemático— replicó Shikamaru sonriéndole, ante la mirada dolida de Ino, que se sentía desplazada— además, no es ser un vago, es reponer energía durante más tiempo.

—¿Tampoco consideras pereza el tumbarse a ver las nubes en vez de entrenar?—contraatacó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Mirar las nubes te puede enseñar cosas muy curiosas, deberíais probarlo algún día— afirmó Shikamaru ensanchando su sonrisa, que a Ino le pareció preciosa.

—¿Nos acompañarías?— le preguntó Ino riendo, haciendo un intento de unirse a la conversación.

Shikamaru no contestó de manera inmediata, lo que hizo que surgiera un silencio bastante incómodo. Ino se preguntó si la pregunta había quedado fuera de lugar o lo había incomodado, pero tras darle muchas vueltas, no logró comprender por qué el muchacho no contestaba.

—No creo, no coincidimos en los horarios— contestó Shikamaru sin sonreír.

—Pero…— intentó replicar Ino tratando de buscarle una solución.

—No Ino, no— la cortó Shikamaru con un deje borde en la voz.

Ino comprendió con esas tres palabras el comportamiento distante que el chico tenía con ella. Había veces que con cientos de palabras no era posible descifrar el mensaje que escondían. En esta ocasión, el mensaje estaba claro. Shikamaru no quería absolutamente nada con ella. La estaba rechazando. Casi podía escuchar los trocitos de su corazón rompiéndose ante las cortantes palabras que el chico le había dirigido.

Sakura miró con lástima a su amiga, por muy insistente que pudiese ser, no se merecía aquel rechazo tan cortante. No había dejado lugar a la esperanza. Era un "no" rotundo, y ninguna réplica era válida ante este.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a prepararlo todo, que te vaya bien— se despidió Sakura con prisas, agarrando a Ino y a Naruto y llevándoselos de allí.

Una vez que llegaron al camarote de Naruto, las muchachas se despidieron de él y continuaron hacia los suyos, que estaban al lado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Sakura al cabo de un rato.

—Claro que sí, ¿crees que un chico es capaz de hacer que me venga abajo?— respondió con falso entusiasmo, pues su azulada mirada denotaba la tristeza que la consumía por dentro,—hay miles de chicos que se mueren por tenerme.

—Shikamaru es un capullo, no merece la pena— le trató de dar ánimos Sakura.

—Así que finalmente te ha dado calabazas— comentó una voz.

Ambas muchachas giraron la cabeza hacía la dirección en la que la habían escuchado. De las sombras emergió una sombra oscura, y conforme se fue acercando pudieron apreciar la alta y desgarbada figura de un chico. Cuando la luz impactó con el pálido rostro del muchacho, las chicas fruncieron los labios. De todas las personas que habían en el barco, habían dado justo con la peor.

—No me extraña, no hay nada peor que una cerda pesada— siguió hablando con voz inexpresiva en la que se adivinaba una burla inminente. Al llegar hasta ellas les dirigió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan falsa como él.

—Cierra el pico, Sai— le incriminó Sakura mordaz. Lo único que Ino no necesitaba en esos momentos era tener a Sai allí para atacarla con sus estúpidos comentarios.

—En el libro que estoy leyendo dice que hay que ir siempre con la verdad por delante— respondió como si aquello aclarara todo.

—Pues te voy a conseguir uno que diga que existe algo llamado tacto— replicó Sakura enfadada, apretando sus puños.

—¿Eso no es un sentido?—preguntó Sai esbozando una nueva sonrisa, también falsa.

La vena que tenía Sakura en la frente se hinchó y una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno se instaló en su rostro. _Calma Sakura, calma_, trató de tranquilizarse. Aquel pirata era capaz de sacarla de quicio en un tiempo récord. Apretó sus puños y sintió cómo la palma de su mano se congelaba. Inspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez.

—Déjalo, Sakura, no merece la pena— le dijo Ino dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Sai y tomando a su amiga del brazo.

—Eres una debilucha, cerdita— le dijo el pirata con una sonrisa, cosa que cabreó a Ino— no eres capaz de defenderte tu sola, por eso no te dejan salir a luchar nunca.

—No pienso malgastar ni un segundo más de mi tiempo en tus tonterías— declaró Ino elevando con orgullo la barbilla.

Sin tan siquiera despedirse, la pirata rubia la agarró de la muñeca y se la llevó de allí. Sakura sabía que las palabras de Sai dañaban a Ino en lo más profundo de su ser, puesto que eran verdades dolorosas como puños, pero verdades al fin y al cabo.

—Toma, acabo de arreglarla—le dijo Ino nada más ingresar en la habitación, y le lanzó el colgante a su amiga.

—Qué rápida— se asombró Sakura observando el colgante, el cual parecía nuevo otra vez.

—Le he puesto un material especial para que no se vuelva a desprender—le informó Ino poniéndose con sus joyas.

—Muchísimas gracias, Ino, en serio.

A Sakura casi le había dado un infarto cuando durante la última pelea un pirata, al intentar agarrarla, le había arrancado su más preciado colgante. Por supuesto, no había dudado en matar a aquel sinvergüenza, para fortuna de aquellos niños que estaban aterrorizados por su culpa. Gracias al cielo, la esfera no se había roto y solo había que ponerle el enganche de la tierra, aunque el susto se lo había llevado igual.

Ino río y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú siempre tan educada—se burló Ino ante sus modales, que todavía no se habían ido— pero no se merecen, realmente era una tontería.

—Aún así, ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea —le sonrió Sakura realmente agradecida.

Ino revolvió un par de cosas de su desordenado escritorio y se acercó a ella.

—Lo he pensado mejor y tal vez haya que darle una lección a cierta persona—le dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—Pues no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí todavía— contestó Sakura con una sonrisa torcida, adoraba las lecciones de humildad.

—¡Este ramen es el mejor!— exclamó Naruto devorando el plato que estaba delante suyo como si no hubiera comido en días.

—¡Deja de comer tan rápido, Naruto!—le regañó Sakura dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza con indignación, provocando que todos se rieran al ver la cara de Naruto llena de fideos.

Ino se llevó los palillos a la boca tratando de actuar con absoluta tranquilidad, evitando mirar a Sai, que se acababa de sentar a la mesa a comer. Era una lástima que Shikamaru estuviera de guardia arriba, no podría participar en el espectáculo.

—¡Eres mala, Sakura!— se quejó el rubio con voz lastimera para seguir comiendo con cautela, aunque no se limpió la cara.

—Eres un cerdo—sacudió la cabeza Sakura, que prosiguió a comer.

El capitán Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, era curiosa la manera en que se había desarrollado la relación entre ambos chicos. Habían comenzado odiándose a muerte, cuando Naruto había tratado de matarla al conocerla y, ahora eran como hermanos, prácticamente inseparables. Se alegraba mucho por la pequeña de la tripulación, había conseguido hacer de todos aquellos burdos piratas una verdadera familia.

De repente, se escucho un pequeño grito y todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia Sai, quien tenía un trozo de pollo pegado a la lengua y parecía no querer abandonarla.

—¡Edta fío!—exclamó enfadado, saliendo de su inexpresividad al sentir como la lengua le ardía por culpa del pollo helado—¡me quema!

Sakura e Ino se miraron con complicidad tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque la sonrisilla traviesa as delataba. Al resto de mujeres, al igual que a Naruto, a Lee y a Iruka, les hizo gracia y algunos de ellos con más o menos fuerza soltaron algunas risitas.

—Sakura, descongélale la lengua—le ordenó con frialdad Ibiki a la chica, que al ver que había sido descubierta, no pudo aguantarse y soltó una carcajada.

—Yo casi mejor que lo prefiero así— comentó Sakura entre risas, sin importarle el tono en el que el Ibiki se había dirigido a ella.

—Yo lo prefiero así absolutamente— la apoyó Ino sin cortarse un pelo y sonriendo a Sai.

—¿Algún consejo sobre qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones, Sai?—le preguntó Tsunade al chico con sorna. Le tenía ganas al chico, que en más de una ocasión le había hecho alguna pregunta impertinente acerca de su edad o sus senos.

—¡Edto no tiene grahia!— protestó Sai sin poder mover la lengua apenas.

—Sakura, creo que ya ha aprendido la lección—le dijo el capitán Kakashi con tranquilidad.

—Sí, mi capitán—asintió Sakura riendo e hizo que el hielo se convirtiera en agua ardiendo, provocando un alarido por parte de Sai y risas en el resto de los compañeros.

—¡Madditaz, me laz pagadeiz!—les gritó Sai con furia a ambas implicadas que rieron más fuerte.

—Perdona nuestra absoluta falta de tacto— le respondió Sakura imitando una de sus falsas sonrisas, pero con absoluta educación.

—Corre a pudrirte por ahí—le dijo Ino sin delicadeza alguna y sonriéndole.

Todos rieron ante las respuestas de las muchachas. Sakura no perdía del todo sus modales de princesa y hacía un buen uso del sarcasmo y el humor sin perder su real compostura; mientras que Ino era directa y no le importaba utilizar palabras malsonantes o vulgares.

—¡Tenemos problemas!—exclamó Shikamaru entrando al camarote comedor de repente. Todas las risas cesaron al instante.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el capitán Kakashi con seriedad levantándose.

—La Marina— contestó Shikamaru sombrío.

Todos se miraron con gravedad y el silencio reinó en la sala. La Marina era un asunto serio, no se trataban de piratas tratando de abordad un barco, estos querían colocar sus cabezas en la plaza mayor de Fogtown y no tendrían piedad. Al igual que en la mayoría de las tripulaciones piratas, también reunían a gente especial entre sus filas, aunque no eran muchos. Aquello era como un sorteo, si ninguno de ellos estaba, no era difícil derrotarlos, pero si había alguno el asunto cambiaba. Habían escuchado terribles rumores de ellos, numerosas tripulaciones importantes habían caído ante ellos, por lo que entre los piratas los llamaban _"Bloody Dawn",_ el sangriento amanecer, porque todas ellas habían sido abatidas al comienzo del día.

—Es mediodía, no pueden ser los _Bloody Dawn_, ¿verdad?—inquirió Kurenai mirando con preocupación a Asuma.

—Ellos atacan al amanecer— dijo Iruka de inmediato.

—Tampoco sabemos si todos los rumores dicen la verdad— replicó Kushina aferrando a Naruto.

—No podemos arriesgarnos—dijo el capitán Kakashi con voz calmada, tratando de relajar a su tripulación— trataremos de evitarlos.

—Hay una ruta alternativa para llegar a pueblo Relámpago, daremos un gran rodeo, pero tenemos agua y provisiones suficientes— indicó Ibiki sacando un mapa de su chaquetón y extendiéndolo encima de la mesa para señalar la ruta.

El capitán Kakashi se quedó mirando pensativo el mapa. No estaba seguro de que tuviesen provisiones suficientes y era muy arriesgado, tendrían que avanzar rodeando la isla Roja, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Se decía que estaba maldita y que su arena era roja por la sangre derramada en sus aguas y, pese a que él no era supersticioso, no le daba buen fario; sin embargo, era la única opción posible, puesto que necesitaban un puerto y el más cercano, muy a su pesar era el de pueblo Relámpago.

—Bien, tomaremos esa ruta, Ibiki, Shikamaru y Tsunade, acompañadme—les ordenó— los demás podéis seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

Cuando los cuatro salieron de la sala, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Menos mal— suspiró Kurenai abrazando a Asuma.

—Deberíamos ir arriba a controlar todo— le dijo este a Kurenai, quien asintió mordiéndose el labio y ambos abandonaron el lugar también.

—Kurenai se ha puesto muy nerviosa, ¿no?—observó Sakura mirando con cierta preocupación la puerta.

—Una amiga suya fue asesinada por uno de los _Bloody Dawn_ hace poco— le explicó Kushina con el ceño fruncido— por aquí cerca… Seguramente va a ver lo que los espíritus le dicen a Asuma.

—A veces se equivocan—replicó Iruka, quien creía con certeza que sus cabezas no serían las siguientes.

—Pero bueno, somos la mejor tripulación de piratas de los siete mares, no pueden derrotarnos, yo no lo permitiré— saltó Naruto sonriendo y tratando de motivar a todos.

—Si por ti dependiera, este barco se habría hundido hace tiempo— le contestó Sakura burlona y todos rieron.

—¡Me ofendes, Sakura!— exclamó el rubio con falsa indignación, para reír después.

—Reventaríamos a ramen todos los días— comentó Lee mirando los platos que el rubio se había comido.

—Y nos llegaría la mierda hasta las orejas— añadió Ino con una mueca de asco, había entrado junto con Sakura a su camarote a despertarlo y le había entrado verdaderas arcadas.

—No sé de qué te quejas cejotas y tú, Ino ¡yo no soy un guarro!—les respondió Naruto poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Naruto eres un cerdo, todos lo sabemos— lo miró Sakura inquisitivamente enarcando una ceja.

—¡Qué exagerada eres!

—De exagerada nada, en serio no sé cómo puedes ser tan marrano— replicó Sakura e Ino le dio la razón.

—Eso es por que tu eres una princesa y ves todo de manera distrosionada…

—Distorsionada.

—Eso he dicho—infló los mofletes el rubio.

—Narutín, me parece que la pequeña Sakura tiene razón— le dijo Kushina a su hijo, que hizo un mohín se dedicó a mirar al lado contrario al que estaban los demás. Sakura resopló, ella ya no era tan pequeña.

El ambiente se había calmado del todo y siguieron haciendo sus tareas el resto del día, sin mencionar el asunto de La Marina.

—¡Sakura, ven!—la instó Ino emocionada, entrando al camarote de su amiga estrepitosamente, que al estar descansando, se sobresaltó.

—Dios mío, Ino, ¿quieres hacer el favor de llamar antes de entrar? ¡Menudo susto me has dado!—se quejó la muchacha levantándose con rapidez y encaminándose hacia ella— ¿qué pasa?

—Ya se puede ver la isla Roja y ¡es alucinante! ¡Vamos! El capitán dice que vamos a parar allí a por provisiones.

—Bueno—bostezó Sakura con cansancio y dejó su nuevo diario en la mesilla de la cama— vamos.

En unos camarotes más arriba, el capitán Kakashi, Ibiki, Tsunade, Kurenai y Asume estaban reunidos. Tras haber descubierto que no quedaban provisiones suficientes para llegar a pueblo Relámpago, se habían encontrado en una conjetura. Tenían que parar en la isla Roja para coger la mayor cantidad de alimentos posibles; sin embargo, no todos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

—Por favor, mi capitán, Asuma lo ha visto, si paramos puede que…

—Kurenai, no tenemos otra alternativa—la interrumpió el capitán Kakashi— sabes que prefiero cualquier otra opción antes que bajar en esta isla, pero no dejaré que mi tripulación muera de inanición.

—Podemos sobrevivir sin comer unos días—replicó Kurenai con tenacidad— los _Bloody Dawn_ nos atacarán y…

—Somos más fuertes que ellos—la cortó Ibiki con frialdad—si es verdad que como mucho van dos por barco no tendrán ninguna posibilidad frente a nosotros.

—Siempre podemos pedirle a Sakura que hunda su barco—comentó Tsunade con despreocupación dándole un trago a la botella de sake,— la última vez lo hizo y nos ahorramos tener que luchar contra aquellos pobres diablos.

—Son parte de La Marina, estarán al tanto de los poderes que tenemos cada uno de nosotros—insistió Asuma—tendrán alguna manera de evitarlos.

—Quiero ver como evitan una gran ola abalanzándose sobre su precioso barco—le contestó la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco podemos hacer que Sakura haga todo el trabajo.

—Si bajamos a por provisiones nos pillaran divididos y Sakura no puede hacer algo así si no está cerca de donde ellos amarren su barco— añadió Kurenai cruzándose de brazos— por favor, Kakashi.

—Kurenai, me temo que hacer esto es absolutamente necesario y no hay nada más que discutir—sacudió la cabeza el capitán y les ordenó— quiero a todos reunidos en cubierta para dividirlos en equipos de exploración.

Media hora más tarde todos sabían quién sería su compañero a la hora de buscar cualquier cosa comestible y que no fuera venenosa.

—Iruka y Sai, de vez en cuando sobrevolad la isla para asegurar que no haya enemigos cerca, Kurenai irá con vosotros para haceros invisibles—indicó el capitán Kakashi al trío— Asuma, Shikamaru e Ino, iréis por el paso subterráneo; Ibiki, Gai y Lee, bordearéis la isla por la playa; Naruto, Sakura y yo iremos juntos al centro, si es verdad que hay una laguna, será bastante ventajoso. En cuanto consideréis que habéis recogido suficiente alimento, volved al barco rápidamente, Tsunade y Kushina se quedarán allí, pero no quiero que las dejéis solas demasiado tiempo, si nos atacan ellas podrán retenerlos a todos por un tiempo limitado. Sakura alzará una niebla especial que hará que ellos no tengan visibilidad alguna pero nosotros sí, jugaremos con ventaja si deciden atacar, pero no los subestiméis, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos exactamente.

Todos asintieron, cogieron sus armas antes de desembarcar y prepararon diferentes estrategias en caso de ataque a alguno de los equipos. Todos habían sido compañeros con anterioridad y sabían dónde había que poner más resistencia. Como el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, se llevaron algunos farolillos para alumbrarse cuando todo estuviera oscuro, aunque esperaban estar de vuelta antes de que la nochera cayera por completo sobre ellos.

—Sakura, la niebla tiene que parecer lo más natural posible—le dijo el capitán Kakashi a la pirata quien asintió.

—Se verá de forma gradual a varios kilómetros, pero la isla estará totalmente cubierta—aseguró Sakura—aunque parecerá sospechoso de todas formas.

—Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Bien— y se puso a la labor.

Hacer aquello para Sakura suponía un poco de esfuerzo. Tenía que evaporar el agua con suficiente precisión como para que se condensará lo necesario para formar niebla y luego añadirle un toque especial para los que hubiese dentro de ella pudieran ver el exterior pero no al revés. A todo eso había que sumarle que se trataba de varios kilómetros de mar, que no era ninguna tontería.

A la media hora, el equipo del capitán Kakashi salió a su expedición por la isla. Tenían que llegar al corazón de esta y sabían que podría ser peligroso, puesto que había animales enormes dispuestos a hincarles el diente a la menor oportunidad. Sakura los cubría con la niebla para hacerlos prácticamente invisibles a los ojos de los depredadores que estaban seguros que los acechaban entre las sombras. Caminaban a paso ligero pero sin perder la cautela, habían decidido que ellos recogerían las provisiones al llegar a su destino y no antes, puesto que les supondría un gran retraso a la hora de cumplir su objetivo. Podían escuchar a los animales nocturnos que empezaban a despertar para comenzar su hora de caza. Sakura, conforme avanzaban y los sonidos se hacían cada vez más audibles, supo que aquello no era una idea tan buena, ellos eran las presas de todas aquellas bestias que se levantaban para devorarlos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó asustada al escuchar un sospechoso ruido demasiado cerca de ellos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura, tenemos que continuar lo más rápidamente posible—la instó el capitán Kakashi con voz calmada.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios, pero asintió. Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros al darse cuenta que el temor empezaba a invadir a la muchacha.

—Vamos, Sakurita, si tú con la espada los partes en dos sin pestañear— bromeó Naruto y Sakura sonrió más tranquila.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento algo apareció delante suyo. Debía medir unos cinco metros y poseía unos enormes dientes afilados. Los miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, con un deseo hambriento. Sus patas eran gruesas y estaban llenas de pelo. Parecía una pantera gigante.

A Sakura y Naruto se les abrieron los ojos como platos al contemplar a semejante criatura.

—Nos ha olido—les informó el capitán Kakashi sin perder la calma y hablando lo más bajo posible— cuando os haga una señal, Sakura inmovilízalo congelándolo y Naruto, tú le dispararás con el bazuca, trata de darte en los ojos. Justo después quiero que de puntillas salgáis corriendo, no me perdáis de vista.

—A sus órdenes capitán— susurraron ambos piratas al unísono.

Esperaron unos segundos para corroborar que, realmente, la gran pantera no los veía, sino que se guiaba por su olor. Entonces, el capitán dio la señal con los dedos y en un segundo, Sakura serpenteó entre las patas de la bestia tan rápido como pudo, congelándoselas e impidiendo que pudiese moverlas. A su vez, Naruto corrió para tomar impulso y saltar. Alzó el bazuca, apuntó y disparó el arma, que al impactar en la pantera, no sólo explotó, sino que Kakashi hizo que una corriente eléctrica se apoderara de ella, electrocutándola y acabando con ella.

Una vez, que la bestia hubo muerto, el trío de piratas corrió lo más sigilosamente posible, evitando cualquier ruido innecesario que pudiese atraer a más depredadores. Tenían que llegar rápido al centro de la isla Roja.

Más profundamente, en las cavidades subterráneas de la isla, un temblor delató que alguien había usado un arma de gran calibre. Asuma, Ino y Shikamaru pararon bruscamente al ver que la tierra se desprendía del techo y unas piedrecitas les cayeron en la cabeza.

—¿Terremoto?—preguntó Ino mirando a todos lados para ver si el temblor continuaba.

—Una explosión, alguien ha debido toparse con algo— intuyó Shikamaru al ver que tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido.

—Debemos estar atentos, lo que sea que les haya atacado a ellos puede aparecer ante nosotros en cualquier momento— les dijo Asuma con seriedad, continuando con la marcha y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Ino, mientras buscaban algo de comida, iba recogiendo minerales preciosos. Estaba encantada con aquello. Nunca habría imaginado que encontraría tantos rubíes por las cuevas de la isla. Al imaginarse la cantidad de joyas que podría hacer con todo lo que estaba recolectando, se le iluminaban los ojos. En cuanto llegaran a pueblo Relámpago podría hacerse con una gran cantidad de dinero al venderlas y, podría comprarse ropa y materiales.

—Ino, deja de recoger piedras, tienes que dejar hueco para las provisiones—le regañó Shikamaru con seriedad.

—Estas "piedras" como tú las llamas, son futuras provisiones de lujo— replicó Ino sin hacerle caso, aunque se sintió molesta. Detestaba cuando Shikamaru la reñía como si fuera una niña pequeña,— además no ocupan mucho espacio.

—Ino sabe lo que se hace— le indicó Asuma al pirata— es una buscatesoros excepcional, no te olvides que es la tesorera del barco.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al sentirse halagada y, sobretodo, al haber hecho que Shikamaru se callara. Ella era la mejor en cuanto al manejo del dinero en toda la tripulación. Desde que había empezado con el negocio de las joyas, había aprendido a invertir y manipular la pequeña fortuna que ganaba y, con los años, había conseguido ser la que administraba el dinero de la Onix Sheet. Estaba muy orgullosa de ello y, además, le encantaba que ese fuese su trabajo dentro del barco. Casi había llorado de la alegría cuando se había enterado que nunca más iba a tener que barrer o fregar. Ocupaba un puesto importante, y eso hacía que su ego subiera.

Siguieron avanzando por la ruta subterránea, pero de alimentos sólo encontraban pequeños tubérculos, como patatas. Sabían que en algún lugar de las cuevas había un gran reservorio de provisiones, el problema era que aquello parecía un laberinto interminable.

—Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado—comentó Shikamaru al ver que pasaban por un lugar donde ya habían dejado una marca.

—Paciencia, no llevamos tanto caminando—le respondió Asuma sin inmutarse.

—En realidad llevamos tres horas— le informó Ino que sabía con exactitud cuándo había recogido cada una de las piedras preciosas.

—No es tanto tiempo, aunque sea de noche el camino de vuelta es rápido y tranquilo y, dado que aquí la luz la llevamos nosotros no tenemos de qué preocuparnos—le contestó Asuma enseñándole la caja de cerillas.

Sin nada más que añadir, los tres piratas continuaron avanzando por aquel laberinto de piedra, tierra y arena.

Sakura, Naruto y el capitán Kakashi habían logrado correr durante bastante tiempo, evitando con éxito que alguna bestia se abalanzara sobre ellos, aunque el cansancio empezaba a hacer un poco de mella en ellos. El rápido ritmo durante tanto tiempo estaba cobrándose la energía de los piratas, aunque era Sakura la más afectada.

—Paremos un rato— les dijo el capitán Kakashi al ver que estaban jadeando.

Sakura se sentó sobre una piedra que estaba recubierta de musgo, algo que la reconfortó. Sacó de su bolsa una cantimplora y enfrió el agua que había dentro, e hizo lo mismo con la de los otros dos piratas, que le sonrieron en agradecimiento.

—Capitán Kakashi, ¿queda mucho para llegar?—le preguntó Naruto con voz quejumbrosa mientras sacaba un bocadillo de su mochila.

—En teoría una hora como mucho, aun así no sé si deberías empezar a comer ya, Naruto—le contestó el capitán Kakashi ojeando su mapa— luego tendrás hambre.

—Tengo hambre ahora—replicó Naruto dándole un gran bocado.

—Cómetelo más despacio, Naruto—le instó Sakura al ver que su amigo ya se había comido la mitad del bocadillo. Luego miro al capitán con el ceño fruncido— capitán Kakashi, ¿no cree que todo está demasiado tranquilo?

—Sí, Sakura, no he escuchado ninguna explosión ni ningún ruido fuera de lo común— asintió el capitán Kakashi— tenemos que andar con ojo.

Estuvieron allí cinco minutos más y enseguida continuaron su camino. A Sakura le extrañaba que hubiese tanto silencio. No escuchaba a los pájaros cazar, ni se escuchaban los pasos de un animal grande. El silencio era demasiado perturbador. Caminaba con cautela, tratando de no tropezar con ninguna rama. Si su enemigo era sigiloso, ellos debían serlo aún más.

Fue entonces cuando algo estalló a sus espaldas, impulsándolos hacia delante. Sakura se levantó del suelo para observar como otra explosión se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Corred!—les gritó el capitán Kakashi agarrándolos y tirando de ellos para que le siguieran.

Nuevamente se produjo otra explosión, que no los llegó a hacer caer. Más explosiones se producían a sus espaldas mientras ellos luchaban por esquivarlas. Pero no solamente tenían ese peligro, las bestias de los alrededores habían salido a su paso al escuchar los fuertes ruidos de los estallidos y, el fuego que quemaba los árboles les había hecho desalojar sus guaridas.

—¡Sakura a tu derecha!— le gritó Naruto, y la aludida tuvo que pararse al ver el enorme tigre que estaba a punto de atacarla.

Sakura congeló a la bestia y aprovechó su inmovilidad para darle un tajo en el cuello y matarla. Otro tigre gigante se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que al rodar, lo que hizo que se le clavaran algunas ramitas en el cuerpo.

—¿¡Sakura, estás bien!?—le preguntó Naruto al ver lo que había pasado, mientras el se intentaba deshacer de otro.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y atacó al tigre sin perder el tiempo.

—¡Sí, no te preocupes!— le respondió cuando solo quedaba el cadáver del depredador.

Una explosión cayó sobre ambos muchachos tirándolos a los lados. Sakura empezó a toser por el humo e intentó despejar el humo con la mano.

—¿¡Seguís vivos!?—preguntó el capitán Kakashi alzando la voz al no saber dónde se encontraban sus muchachos.

—¡Sí!— respondió Naruto que había sido desplazado por la onda. Soltó un quejido de dolor, puesto que se le había quemado una parte de la pierna.

—¡Sí!— contestó Sakura mientras se vendaba el brazo, había impactado contra una roca puntiaguda y se había desgarrado un poco, aunque podía continuar sin problemas gracias a las medicina que Tsunade le había dado.

Los tres fueron caminando los unos hacia los otros hasta que al final se encontraron. El capitán Kakashi no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño grave, aunque tenía la ropa llena de barro.

—¿Tienes algo para mí, Sakura?—le preguntó Naruto al enseñarle la herida.

Sakura empezó a buscar en su bolsa hasta que encontró una crema especial para las quemadura, ¡bendita fuera Tsunade!

—Aquí tienes, te lo tienes que echar de forma abundante por toda la quemadura y luego vendarlo—le explicó la muchacha tendiéndole el bote, aunque al ver la cara de incomprensión de Naruto, resopló y se acercó a él para administrárselo ella— no te muevas.

Aquella era una de las cosas que Sakura había aprendido durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade. La práctica de actividades médicas era lo que la pirata le había enseñado; había aprendido a identificar plantas medicinales, diagnosticar enfermedades (sobre todo las más comunes), aplicar tratamientos y vendar y suturar adecuadamente. Al principio Sakura había estado un poco reacia a hacerlo, puesto que algunas veces podía ser realmente desagradable, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, aunque había cosas que se sentía incapaz de hacer. Odiaba tener que coser a la gente.

Cuando terminó de untarle la pomada, le hizo un vendaje asegurándoselo con hielo para que no se le desatara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Esto es provisional, en cuanto lleguemos al barco le tienes que decir a Tsunade que te lo vea— le informó Sakura al terminar— el hielo que le he puesto a las vendas te aliviara el quemazón.

—¡Gracias Sakura, eres la mejor!—exclamó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa que la pirata no tardó en corresponder.

—Yo no necesito nada, continuemos—les dijo el capitán Kakashi y ambos asintieron.

De repente una nueva explosión estalló al lado suya y sin perder el tiempo, los tres empezaron a correr hacia el centro de la isla Roja, que no tenía que estar muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡¿De dónde salen las bombas!?— preguntó Sakura entre gritos mientras corría a toda velocidad.

—¡Están cayendo del cielo!—le respondió el capitán Kakashi—¡son intentos fallidos de darle al equipo de Sai, Iruka y Kurenai!

—¡A este paso vamos a ser barbacoa de bestias!—exclamó Naruto que trataba de soportar el dolor de la quemadura al sobreesforzarse en correr.

—¡Calla y corre!—le gritó Sakura evitando otra explosión.

Pelear contra la maleza tropical de la isla era horrible, pues cada vez los árboles eran más grandes y las ramas se escondían de manera traicionera a la espera de que algún visitante apresurado se enredara entre ellas. Naruto se lió en una liana que había aparecido en su camino pero Sakura, que iba detrás de él, la cortó para dejarlo en libertad. Cada vez las explosiones eran más fuertes y la onda expansiva los tiraba contra el suelo, produciéndoles magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y que la ropa se les rompiese. Nuevamente, las bestias salieron a su paso, asustadas por las bombas que caían sobre sus guaridas y atacándolos, como si ellos fueran los causantes de aquello; sin embargo, esta vez se limitaron a inmovilizarlos o a esquivarlos, puesto que las explosiones se producían con más frecuencia y durante la batalla una de ellas podía estallar justo donde ellos se encontraban.

Continuaron corriendo hasta donde parecía ser el centro de la isla, aunque allí solo había árboles, no se veía ninguna laguna.

—¿Seguro que es aquí?—preguntó Sakura caminando por la periferia para ver si podía vislumbrar el lago.

—Según el mapa estamos justo en sitio indicado—afirmó el capitán Kakashi un tanto desconcertado, puesto que no esperaba aquel contratiempo.

—Pues aquí no hay nada—contestó Naruto irritado— al menos podemos recoger provisiones.

Sakura siguió buscando entre la maleza.

—Estos frutos no son comestibles,—replicó Sakura acordándose del libro de plantas que Tsunade le había hecho leer— tenemos que… ¡Ahh!

De repente, el suelo se había hundido a su paso y empezó a caer rodando sobre la tierra y las plantas, provocando algunos golpes en su cuerpo, hasta que llego a un sitio plano y paró.

—¡Sakura!—gritó la voz de Naruto.

—¡Sakura!—gritó esta vez el capitán Kakashi.

Sakura tosió y trató de incorporarse, aunque estaba dolida por la caída. Estaba llena de tierra, hojas y sangre. Aunque los golpes no eran significativos, pese a ser bastante aparatosos. Tosió un poco y se frotó el cuerpo con las manos por todos lados para quitarse la suciedad. Hizo una mueca al ver que la ropa estaba totalmente destrozada, aunque podía hacerle un apaño para que le sirviese al menos hasta que llegaran al barco.

Fue entonces cuando se dijo cuenta del burbujeo que se escuchaba cerca de ella. Alzó su mirada y su cara se tiñó de sorpresa y alegría al ver que la laguna se encontraba allí. Se levantó y observó que, efectivamente, parecía un paraíso en miniatura. El color azul intenso del agua la atrajo como aun imán. La hierba que crecía alrededor era de un color verde esmeralda e increíblemente suave al tacto. Las flores estaban salpicadas por todos los colores y las había de todas las formas posibles. Sakura caminó hacia la laguna y hundió una mano en el agua cristalina, estaba a una temperatura ideal. Luego levantó la cabeza para ver cómo había caído y por qué no había podido encontrar aquel lugar. La respuesta llegó rápidamente, sorprendiéndola. Los propios árboles habían creado una malla sólida con sus lianas y ramas, haciéndolo parecer suelo. Se enredaban de una manera caóticamente perfecta, dándole la consistencia y fuerza suficiente como para soportar cualquier peso.

Bajó su mirada y se encaminó al lugar por el que había caído y se sorprendió. La pendiente era tremenda y se alegraba el no haber sufrido daños mayores. Podría haberse abierto la cabeza con demasiada facilidad.

—¡Sakura!

—¡Sakura!

Sakura volvió a levantar la cabeza para identificar dónde se encontraban Naruto y el capitán Kakashi. Si su sentido del oído era correcto, ellos debían estar prácticamente encima suyo. Emocionada, fue a avisarles, pero una voz la interrumpió súbitamente.

—Yo de ti no lo haría.

Sakura se giró con brusquedad al escucharla. Era la voz de un hombre, pero no vio a su dueño.

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño, aquello la hacía sentir insegura, aquel sujeto podría ser el de las explosiones, y entonces estaría muerta.

—Dicen que la propia isla es la que decide quien puede contemplar este maravilloso lugar—comentó con un tono aterciopelado y suave.

Y por fin salió a la luz, dejando a Sakura casi sin palabras. Decir que era guapo se quedaba bastante corto. Era de una belleza hipnótica. Su pelo era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos de color miel. Su piel era pálida y no tenía ninguna imperfección. Al lado de ella, sucia y zarrapastrosa, él se alzaba como una especie de dios de la juventud, insólitamente perfecto.

Ella seguía sin habla, ¿sería habitante de la isla Roja? Lo único de ropa que podía ver era una túnica negra con nubes rojas y unas sandalias. Podría ser posible.

—Debes ser muy especial para que hayas sido elegida— siguió hablando el chico bordeando la laguna pasando la mano por las hojas de los árboles,— nadie suele ser merecedor de admirar este pequeño paraíso.

Se acercó a ella analizándola y Sakura se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de él. No era justo, tenía que aparecer el guapo de la obra justo cuando ella tenía el peor aspecto posible. Maldita era su suerte.

—¿Has probado el agua? Cura todos los males, no creo que te venga mal—comentó tras darle el repaso a la pirata.

Sakura se acercó a la laguna con cautela, sin perder de vista al misterioso muchacho y se sumergió en las aguas, que la envolvieron en un refrescante abrazo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir una sensación de rejuvenecimiento y renovación. Cerró los ojos disfrutando. Jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella, se sentía tan… viva.

—Es increíble—comentó el muchacho al contemplar como el agua se sintonizaba con Sakura en perfecta armonía. Parecía como si la laguna tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento maternal y quisiera borrar cualquier herida o rastro de tierra.

Entonces, se escuchó el estallido de una explosión que ocasionó un leve temblor en la tierra y que Sakura se sobresaltara asustada, deshaciéndose de cualquier ensoñación posible.

—Tss— masculló el pelirrojo alzando la cabeza irritado—estúpido Deidara.

Sakura regresó a la realidad y se apresuró a salir del agua para encarar al misterioso desconocido.

—¿Quién eres?—repitió Sakura con brusquedad.

—Mi compañero afirma que el verdadero arte se halla en la belleza efímera, aquella que solo dura un instante— le dijo sin hacer caso a su pregunta mientras recogía una flor roja y se la entregaba— sin embargo, yo creo que el verdadero arte es aquel que dura toda la eternidad, aquel que sobrevive al paso de los años y sigue siendo tan bello como el primero.

Sakura aceptó la flor con vacilación.

—No me has respondido—replicó ella con el ceño fruncido y él esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Tampoco la bella dama se ha presentado—contraatacó acercándose a ella.

—Yo he preguntado primero—alegó Sakura para no entrar en la encrucijada que sería revelar su identidad, aunque el apellido Haruno había caído en el olvido para ella.

—Mi nombre es Sasori— se presentó haciendo una elegante reverencia y la miró de forma significativa.

—Yo soy Sakura—respondió ella de igual forma.

—Curioso—comentó volviéndola a analizar con la mirada—tienes pinta de pirata, pero tus modales son los de una verdadera dama, ¿serás lo primero o lo segundo?

Sakura trató de controlar el nerviosismo y miró un instante hacia arriba. Tenía que gritar para avisar a su capitán y a Naruto de que estaba allí con un sujeto cuyo nivel de peligro crecía por segundos.

—No grites, no te servirá de nada— le indicó Sasori con una sonrisa burlona— como te he dicho anteriormente, a este lugar no puede entrar cualquiera.

—No pensaba gritar—mintió Sakura tratando de parecer natural.

—Bien, sabía que eras lista, se nota en tus ojos, preciosos por cierto—contestó el pelirrojo haciendo que ella se ruborizara— supongo que solo la verdadera belleza puede apreciar la belleza que se esconde en este lugar, tal vez ese sea el misterio.

Sakura se sonrojó más y se recriminó mentalmente por ello. No debería actuar como una niña, pero le agradaba que aquel apuesto chico le dijera que era una verdadera belleza. Cuando se lo contara a Ino no se lo creería.

—Por ello te voy a proponer un trato—y su voz adquirió un tono más serio y peligroso que hizo que Sakura se tensara—sé que eres una pirata de la _Onix Sheet_ y mi deber es matarte; sin embargo, creo que hacerlo sería imperdonable, nunca había visto este lugar tan vivo y es gracias a ti, por lo que te propongo lo siguiente: ven conmigo, deja a esa tripulación de piratas que tienen sus días contados y únete a La Marina, pasarás a vivir como una auténtica princesa y tu belleza deslumbrará a todo aquel que te contemple.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica. Le proponía una vida de princesa cuando hacía años que había escapado de las reales garras de la nobleza. ¿Traicionar a su familia por una vida de lujos absolutamente sosa y aburrida? Jamás.

—Lamento declinar tu oferta, pero ese estilo de vida no para mi—respondió sonriendo educadamente.

—Un auténtica pena, me entristecen tus palabras—sacudió la cabeza como si de verdad lo sintiese, pero su mirada cambió y un aura de peligro lo rodeó—en ese caso lo correcto será presentarme de nuevo: soy Sasori Akasuna, teniente de _Bloody Dawn_ de La Marina.

—Sakura Senju, pirata de la tripulación _Onix Sheet_—le respondió Sakura, no pensaba morir aquel día.

Varios niveles por debajo de ellos, cuatro personas corrían por el laberinto subterráneo apresuradamente.

—Han venido a por nosotros— afirmó la mujer con seriedad.

—Parece que matar al infeliz de Orochimaru al final ha traído consecuencias— dijo una voz masculina con frialdad y arrogancia. Sus ojos negros brillaron con un destello rojizo mientras el fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo iluminaba su oscuro camino. Si querían jugar que vinieran si se atrevían a hacerlo.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo! Como habréis comprobado estoy siguiendo un poco Naruto Shippuden adaptándolo a esto, como el poner los nombres de las tripulaciones, como ya sabréis Akatsuki significa amanecer, por ello le he puesto ese nombre. Sé que Sasuke no ha aparecido apenas, pero no os preocupéis, solo es el principio. Ahora, se avecina la batalla entre Sakura y Sasori, la huída de Sasuke y su tripulación y el ataque de Deidara a nuestros queridos piratas. ¿Vencerá Sakura a Sasori? ¿Veremos enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Deidara? ¿Saldrán todos sanos y salvos de esta? **

**¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de ****Pairētsu no ai!**

******Reviews? :)**


End file.
